


Remembrance

by M_G1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jonerys, absence makes the heart grow fonder, jonerys baby, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_G1/pseuds/M_G1
Summary: When a young Jon Snow, a man of the Nights Watch is ordered to travel to Meereen and treat with the Dragon Queen, it begins a spiral of life changing events he never would have imagined...AU, the timeline is quite confused. For Jon it is an AU of season 3 in which he isn't captured by the wildlings. For Dany, it is around season 5 (tyrion and varys are already with her in Meereen). Jonerys centred.Quality improves the further it goes, starts off quite badly as it was my first attempt at writing a fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic apologies if it isn't great or feels rushed because i dont have much free time to write. Sorry if the summary is bad also, I didn't really have a clue how to write one. Finally, sorry for spelling/grammatical errors, i havent got the time to read through.

Jon and the remainder of the Nights Watch had finally returned from the long and bloody expedition beyond the wall. 200 men walked out through the tunnel, less than 100 had come back through it. Fortunately for Jon none of his closest friends, Pyp, Sam, Grenn and Edd had perished. However, the Nights Watch was in disarray due to the mutiny which ultimately lead to the death of Lord Commander Mormont.

The 5 fatigued friends finally made their way through the tunnel and in to the castle black courtyard. They were greeted with the smell and sight of thick smoke and then realised the source. The building which was once the food store was now a pile of burned debris and ash along with barrels and crates full of cremated and no longer edible food, to add to the problems which already faced them.

The commotion was interrupted by the shouts of Alliser Thorne who called for a meeting in light of recent events,Jon knew he would take this opportunity to seize power and that was bad news for Jon and Sam especially. Thorne was seated at the high table along with Maester Aemon and First builder Yarwyck. Jon was very fond of the maester and spent much of his free time with him in the library, keen to learn anything he could on the white walkers and the army of the dead.

 

Thorne slammed his fists on the high table as an obvious request for silence. Once his request had been granted, he began to speak. “Brothers, we must continue to do our duty despite these recent events, and in order to do so we must vote in a new lord commander. However, most urgently we must resolve the issue of food. Thankfully, maester Aemon believes he has a solution”.

It was then that maester Aemon wearily stood up with the reluctant help of Alliser Thorne. “I think it would be wise to seek help from Essos. Most of the lords in Westeros will refuse to part with their food stores with winter clearly almost here.”

Before he was able to finish he was interrupted by one of the many confused men seated in the hall. “Why are you so sure that we will be able to get provisions from Essos? Most of the people there probably don't even know what the Nights watch is!” This was met with mumbles of agreement around the room.

Thorne was once again forced to slam fists on the table to silence the clearly disgruntled members of the Nights Watch. Aemon continued “My answer is that I am not so sure but there is hope. I have received word that my only remaining family member, my niece Daenerys has seized power in Meereen with an army of unsullied. The news I've received which includes tales of her freeing slaves in several cities in Essos fills me with hope that she may be one of the few recent Targaryens blessed with the gifts of kindness and sanity. The information I received also stated that she has somehow managed to acquire three dragons.” This last statement was met with a barrage of laughter from almost everyone in the room.

After Thorne had composed himself he looked towards Aemon. “So if I'm assuming correctly, you want to send a brother on an extremely dangerous mission, to meet this niece of yours, the dragon queen, and ask for help on behalf of the Nights watch, solely based on the fact that her great uncle, a man she has never met, is the maester at Castle Black and the fact that she may be sane?” Aemon nodded.

Thorne continued “I had hoped you had a better solution in mind, in normal circumstances I would dismiss this suggestion immediately but it appears we have no better options. Now all we need is a brave volunteer.” After no one raised their hand,Thorne continued “well there is a real lack of enthusiasm to go on this year long adventure to make demands of a Mad foreign queen with three dragons. I wonder why. It seems I will have to make the decision for all of us.” As soon as Jon heard those words he began to mentally prepare himself for the journey as there was no love lost between them.

After a few seconds of searching, Thorne’s eyes landed on the table at which Jon and his friends were seated. “Ah here we are” Thorne said “the five most useless people here. Now lets see, which one of you would I like to never see return the most.” Thorne pondered for a moment. “I think we’ll go with the bastard since he seemed to enjoy his last adventure after his father was imprisoned so much”. Jon cringed at the mention of his father.Thorne excitedly placed the letter that Maester Aemon had written in front of Jon and said “For your sake,I hope this is enough to convince the Dragon Queen not to burn you alive, but if I were you, I wouldn't count on it.” Jon picked up the letter and then stood and made for the door as fast as he could will his legs to do so, leaving behind the cheering and mockery of his so called brothers. Just before he reached the door he heard Thorne’s final mocking advice “If I were you i’d set off sooner rather than later, wouldn't want to make this journey any longer than it had to be, would we?” And with that, Jon gathered the few belongings he had and left Castle Black before dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the long journey.

The journey would not only be a long and dangerous one, it would also be very complex. Partly due to the long distance but also as a result of the limited places in which Jon could find a boat to get him across the narrow sea and his lack of resources. Being a member of the Nights Watch, Jon had barely enough gold to to afford a small cabin on a ship and keep himself from starving. After pondering during the start of his journey to White Harbour, which itself would take many days, he decided that he would travel from White Harbour to Kings Landing by boat and then he would find another boat in Kings Landing to sail to Meereen. He also seized any opportunity he could to work while travelling to White Harbour which included farming and serving as protection for other farmers in order to pay for his travels. 

After what felt like months, Jon finally reached White Harbor. He had never been to the city before but he could immediately tell that it was easily the wealthiest place in the North. The streets were filled with people buying and selling all kinds of goods, some of which he had never seen before. Jon just hoped that that meant there would be a ship heading to Kings Landing. He already eagerly awaited the end of this journey but in truth it had only just begun.

Jon spent almost an hour trying to navigate his way through the packed city, and eventually found his way to the docks, which were, to his delight, completely filled with ships and people. He spent a long time asking around in an attempt to find what he was looking for but discovered that the majority of the ships were simply headed to other places in the north. 

He spent what seemed like hours aimlessly searching the docks and was just about to give up and head back to Castle Black when he heard a voice behind him “What is a man of the Nights Watch doing here? Doesn't this make you a deserter?”

Jon turned around and saw the origin of the voice. The man was old with a rather scruffy grey beard and was sat on the edge of an extremely small sail boat. Jon replied “No, I am no deserter, I am here to carry out an order.”

“And what order would that be?”

“I’m afraid that is confidential information.”

The man pondered Jon’s response for a few seconds before continuing the conversation. “Well whatever this confidential mission of yours is, it has caused you to wander the docks for a long time. Can I ask what you’re looking for, or is that confidential information too?” He said in a joking tone.

Jon had never been one for small talk so he cut to the questions he had been wanting to ask since he laid eyes on the man. “Is that boat yours?”

“I’m afraid that is confidential information.” The man replied, smirking. Jon’s face remained extremely serious so the man ceased with his joking manner.

“Aye, it is lad. Why do you ask?”He continued.

“I need to get to Kings Landing, and no other ship is sailing there. Are you?”

The man thought for a moment and then smiled. “You know, I am actually from Kings Landing, Flea Bottom to be exact but now I live on Dragonstone, bound in service to the one true king of Westeros, Stannis Baratheon.”

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Jon replied. As a man of the Nights Watch he showed little interest in politics.

“Actually it wasn't a no. My wife and son chose to stay in Kings Landing instead of moving to Dragonstone with me.I have used my dedication to Stannis as an excuse to be a poor husband and father for far too long. If I pass up on this opportunity to see them now, after not seeing them for several years, I have no excuse. I will take you to Kings Landing.”

“Really?!” Jon couldn't hide his shock.

“Yes really” the man replied. “Now get in before I change my mind”.

“What?You want to set sail right now?”

“Well i haven't got anywhere else to be, have you?” The man replied sarcastically.

Jon couldn't argue with the man’s logic and shook his head. He threw the few belongings he had into the tiny boat before boarding himself.

“You know we’re going to be sailing for a while, may as well get to know each other. The name is Davos Seaworth. ‘Pleasure to meet ya.”

“Jon Snow”. The two men shook hands and swiftly set sail.

 

 

Jon and Davos sailed for nearly a month before arriving in Kings Landing. The journey had gone fairly smoothly considering the boat in which they were sailing. Fortunately, they had managed to avoid any storms which would have been disastrous for their small, lightweight boat.

As they travelled South, Jon noticed the increasing temperatures. He had never been South before, well not since he was born, and he hoped this would be the last. Close to Kings Landing, gone was the cold, fresh air of the north, replaced with air that was not only uncomfortably humid, but awfully smelling as well. 

Jon had found out many things about Davos along their journey, such as the fact that he was just any man who served Stannis, he was his advisor. He also discovered that the man was formerly a smuggler and a good one at that. Jon had also told Davos about himself, about being the Bastard of Winterfell and about the things he had experienced in the Nights Watch. Davos had also frequently asked about his mission, to which Jon never answered.The result of these casual conversations was Davos becoming what Jon would consider a friend.

Their small yet dependable boat finally made ground on a fairly hidden section of beach.  
Although Jon had somewhat enjoyed the journey he was glad to be back on solid ground. He helped Davos with the unloading before finally evaluating his surroundings. He surveyed the area and was surprised at the size of the Capital.

“Our journey finally comes to an end, my boy.”Said Davos, as cheerfully as ever.

“Maybe yours” Jon replied sternly.

Davos looked at him confusedly. “What do ya mean?”

“This isn't my destination.”

“Well where ya headed?Don’t give me any of this confidential information bullshit, I can help ya, I was a smuggler I know people who can take ya anywhere in the world.” Jon’s expression remained unchanged. “Unless ya fancy walking around the docks aimlessly again” Davos asked sarcastically.

Jon thought for a few seconds. He sighed audibly and decided to trust Davos. “I need to get to Meereen, don't ask to know anything more”.

Davos chuckled. “Just as I thought we were becoming friends.” The man said sarcastically.

“We are, don't worry. But I've known too much betrayal and pain in my life to not have trust issues.”

Davos could sense the seriousness is Jon’s statement and decided not to question him further.

“That way, at the end of the dock.” Davos pointed to Jon’s right. “There is a man who will take you East. But it’s a dangerous journey so don't expect it to be cheap. If he says no for any reason, just tell him Davos sent ya.”

Jon nodded. “Thank you Davos, I am in your debt. Hopefully we’ll meet again, and i’ll be able to tell you all of this confidential information that you so desperately want to know.”

“Do I detect a hint of sarcasm in that statement, from you, the most brooding man in all of the seven kingdoms?” Davos said jokingly.

Jon laughed. “Maybe I'm becoming too comfortable around you. Farewell, Davos.” Jon extended his hand for the old man to shake.

“Stay safe, my boy.” Davos said while the two men shook hands.

Davos watched Jon leave before gathering his belongings and beginning the short stroll to Flea Bottom for a long overdue visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this felt rushed, I just want to get to the most interesting parts of the story ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon journey takes a turn for the worst.

Davos’ information proved to be correct. Jon had found the man Davos spoke of and had agreed to take him to Slaver’s Bay for a hefty fee. Thankfully, Jon had been able to afford it due to the work he had been undertaking at every opportunity along his journey so far.

They had already been travelling for nearly a month and Jon was beginning to tire of the repetitive daily routine and the discomfort forced upon him by this journey. He was shocked to discover that there was still around another month to travel before he would reach his destination. 

The journey, apart from the aggressive rocking and sometimes stormy conditions, had been fairly peaceful. Jon was laid in the bed of his cramped cabin, pondering the situation he found himself in, when he was suddenly thrown across his cabin and slammed into the wall with an almighty thud. The ship had collided with something, and something big at that. Jon took a second to compose himself before standing up and walking to his cabin window. 

It was then he saw the cause of his disturbance. Another ship had collided with theirs. The men from the other ship were carrying weapons and boarding their ship quickly. Jon grabbed his sword and headed for the deck. The scene he entered on the deck was one of complete chaos. The boat was damaged beyond repair and fires were spreading uncontrollably. Jon barely had time to comprehend his surrounding before a man charged towards him aggressively and threw his sword in Jon’s direction. Jon luckily managed to duck out of the way of the oncoming weapon, he regained his balance before a second blow was attempted and parried the man’s attack before sliding his sword through the man’s abdomen.

As the man fell to the ground, his last breaths leaving him, Jon looked around at the scene. Many of the men he had been sailing with, laid dead on the deck. The remainder, including himself, were vastly outnumbered. He noticed the captain of his ship was surrounded so he moved in to help. When he reached the attackers, he grabbed one of them by the shoulder from behind and pushed his sword straight through the man’s chest. This finally enlightened the pirates to Jon’s presence so they turned to face him. With the captain badly injured on the ground, Jon was left two against one. His enemies wasted little time before the first one struck. Jon easily repelled his attack before he sliced off the man’s head in one clean swing of his sword. He then pushed the lifeless body of the headless pirate into the other man, staggering him. This gave Jon the opportunity to punch the man and knock him to the ground before planting his sword angrily through the man’s chest and through the deck, essentially pinning him to the ground.

By the time Jon had retrieved his sword from the corpse, he had been completely surrounded by nearly ten pirates. Realising and accepting his fate, he flew at one of the men with all the strength he could muster but was quickly disarmed by several of them and forced to his knees. A sword was placed at his neck, ready to swing and end his life. Before his executioner could carry out his sentence, he was told to stop by another one of the men. Jon could see the confused look on his executioner’s face as he looked at the man who had ordered him to stop, this look only ceased when the man began to speak.

“This one is an excellent fighter.” He said as he approached Jon and began to examine him. “Why kill him, when he could make us rich? We could enter him in the Great Games, I doubt he would win, but he would make us very rich men if he fights half as well as he did today.”

Based on his admittedly very limited knowledge of Essosi culture, Jon assumed that these man were either slavers or simply opportunistic pirates, seeing a chance to make themselves rich. Despite the fact that Jon was a humble man, he knew that he was a somewhat skilled fighter. He was levels above any of his brothers in The Nights Watch, and had killed many men. However, he could not say that he enjoyed to kill, so the prospect of killing for the entertainment of others did not particularly excite him, especially considering the fact he would be forced to do so against his will.

Once chains had been clamped around his wrists and ankles, all the men except who he assumed was the captain had walked away from him. He used this rare privacy to speak.  
“What are the Great Games?” He asked as politely as he could.

The man turned and stared at him with a surprised expression. The man then punched Jon in the face knocking him to floor. He grabbed him by his hair and forced Jon’s head to face him. “You do not get to ask questions, if you want to live, you will do as I say without question. Do you understand?” The man shouted angrily.

Jon nodded his head drowsily, still struggling to regain his balance after the heavy blow he had received.

The man moved away from Jon before shouting several orders which he was far too dazed to understand. He felt the ship begin to sail before he drifted off into a concussion induced sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if this feels rushed I just want to get to the parts that I'm excited to write ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon awoke in a pool of his own sweat, in the most uncomfortable temperature he had ever experienced. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them due to the glaring sun. While Jon never liked warm climates, he had accustomed to the climate in Kings Landing relatively quickly. However, he could not imagine himself ever getting used to this climate. 

He began to loosen his cloak and shirt which was somewhat difficult with chained hands, to leave him bare chested. It was then that he realised that his belongings had not been taken by the pirates, thankfully. He checked the inside of his cloak and was relieved to find the letter, the reason for his mission. Without that, all he has suffered and will suffer would be for nothing.

The removal of his clothing did little to sooth his discomfort so he resigned to the fact that he would be sweating endlessly under the glare of the scorching sun. Jon stood up and slowly approached the side of the boat. The clinking of his chains notifying the pirates of his movements. When he reached the side, he saw a packed dock in the distance, but it was the distant structures behind that caught Jon’s gaze. It looked to be a large city with many large buildings. All these paled in comparison however to the giant pyramid structures which Jon’s gaze could not leave. He had read about these esossi pyramids, yet nothing could have prepared him for the actual things. They towered above everything else and Jon remembered feeling the same kind of astonishment when he laid eyes on the wall for the first time.

As the boat moved closer to the docks, Jon could get a clearer and clearer view of the pyramids and as his perspective changed, he realised that one of the pyramids was much larger than the rest. At the top of this pyramid, Jon could see a metallic statue covered in a banner of some sort. From this distance, Jon still couldn't make out what the banner was exactly but he had read that some of the major cities in Slavers Bay had these pyramids and that gave him hope that this unfortunate situation may have turned out to be quite fortunate for him.

The captain of the pirates approached Jon and threw him a piece of bread which he ate quickly. With everything else that was happening, it had not occurred to him how hungry he was. The man then passed a cup containing some water and said “If you’re going to fight in the fighting pits, you’ll need your strength. I've seen men three times your size in the Great Games.”

“Big men fall just as quick as little ones if you put a sword through their heart.” Jon replied confidently.

The man smiled. “I would hit you for your cockiness but it could make me a rich man.”

“Then I suppose I can ask a question, if you’re not going to hit me.”

“Depends on the question, gold only means so much to me, if you ask me something I don’t want to answer, I’ll cut you in half.”

Jon decided to try his luck. “Where are we?”

“Where are you from? If you have to ask what this place is.” The man said in return, seeming genuinely interested.

“Westeros, the North.”

The man nodded his head. “Well you are a long way from home, we are in Meereen, the northernmost city in Slavers Bay, and if you can't tell by the banner, now under the control of the Dragon Queen. And that, that over there.” The man pointed ahead. “Is the Great Pit of Daznak. Where you will fight, and probably die, but make me a rich man in the process.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Games. The first chapter that has two POV (Jon and Dany).

JON

 

Jon knew that he was unfortunate to have been captured by pirates, he also knew that he was fortunate that they had taken him to Meereen, now, there was still a small chance that he would be able to fulfil his orders, but he doubted the Queen was particularly interested in the Great Games, and even less interested in the words of the participants. 

As soon as the ship reached the docks, Jon was ordered to stay quiet if he wanted to stay alive due to the fact that slavery was now illegal in Meereen and he needed to remain hidden. He was quickly escorted by the pirates to a small inn close to the Great Pit. The captain paid a hefty sum for several rooms and the innkeeper’s cooperation regarding to hiding of a slave. Jon was then thrown and locked into one of these rooms.

A few days passed, in which Jon stared out of the window at the bustling streets of the city. The only excitement that Jon experienced was the arrival of his meals which were pushed through a hatch in the door and were generally quite bland. As time passed, Jon could see through the window how much busier the place was becoming in anticipation of the Great Games. 

On his fourth day of containment, the captain unlocked the door and entered the room. “It is finally time.”

“The Great Games is today?” Jon replied.

The man scoffed.”Of course not, there is no other reason I would talk to you. Let me just say, you have to fight well, otherwise you will not die but you will embarrass me and the city. Now, enough questions, let’s go.” 

Jon was released from his chains and they began to walk to their destination.

DAENERYS

 

Daenerys was seated on the perch overlooking the pit. She was surrounded by Missandei, Daario, Grey Worm and Hizdahr, the man she despised yet was soon to marry. Along with those, there were also what she considered to be a ridiculous amount of Unsullied, their presence insisted on by Tyrion who still feared for her safety amongst the Meereenese people, many of whom still frequently voiced their disapproval of Daenerys’ rule.

This thought of Tyrion’s insistence caused her to glance to his chair to her right, which proved to be empty. In normal circumstances she would be worried in these perilous times, yet she simply guessed his tardiness was a result of his excessive alcohol consumption the previous night.

Tyrion had become a member of her council shortly after she had seized power in Meereen. Despite her initial distrust of the man, she had quickly charmed by his humour and obvious hatred for his own family. Now, although she was closest with Missandei simply due to the fact that she was a woman of similar age who was loyal beyond reason, Tyrion had become her most valuable advisor due to his intelligence and his knowledge of Westerosi politics, which every other member of her council, especially since she had exiled Jorah. His drinking habits had become a problem however, although she knew that he drank to wash away the pain of the things he had done or experienced, she could not allow him to miss this as it would reflect badly on her in terms of respecting the culture of Meereen. It was true that she did not respect this particular Meereenese tradition, the fighting to the death of men for the purpose of entertainment, she had been persuaded to attend by Hizdahr in the hopes that it would establish a mutual respect between her and the citizens of the city. 

She decided to send Daario to find Tyrion. Mainly for the reason of not wanting him to miss the Great Games. However, she could not deny that she wanted to separate herself from Daario anytime that she could. She wouldn’t say that she hated Daario, yet his attempts to get into her bed were becoming rather annoying. From his random gifts of flowers, to his poorly hidden sexual innuendo’s which highlighted the reason she didn't want him in her bed. If she were to have a partner, they would have to be her equal, perhaps not in terms of titles, as that would leave an extremely short list of possible matches, but in terms of their thoughts regarding life and the world, someone that could provide pleasure as well interesting and intelligent conversation. Daario, certainly was not that. In one particular attempt, he had actually said that the things he did best were war and women, which essentially killed his chances with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when an announcer appeared to promote the first fight of the day. When he was finished and the two participants had given showed their respect with a few obviously rehearsed words and a bow, all the eyes in the stands fell to her. She looked around at all the staring faces for a moment before Hizdahr broke the silence.

“They are waiting for you to clap. The fighting will only begin once you clap, your Grace.” Hizdahr said.

Daenerys hesitated for a second before producing a small clap which was met with cheers from the thousands of people crammed into the arena which could surely be heard for miles. The two men in the arena however made no similar hesitation and began to swing violently at the other. As for the participants, one of the men was enormous, with a build which had an uncanny resemblance to Drogo. The other man was far smaller, with a childlike build especially when compared with the beast which stood opposite to him. When looking at the participants, Daenerys pitied the man, even with her very limited knowledge of combat, there was clearly no chance that the small man would win. This particular fight reminded her why she hated the idea of the Great games, why waste a life for entertainment when they could do something to actually contribute to the world in a meaningful way?

She could see that Hizdahr was observing her in the corner of her eye, she assumed that he must have noticed her intense brooding so he offered “You know, you may think that to take part in this event is to throw one’s life away. But for these men, this is their ambition and their route to greatness. Not all people have aspirations like yours, your Grace.”

Daenerys replied not even turning to look at the man. “No man’s ambition should be to kill or die for sport. I rid this city of slavery so no one would have to do so, and have their life mean so little.”

“Your Grace, these men have chosen to be here, doing this. The reason for ridding the city of slavery was so that each person, rich or poor, had the freedom of choice. These men are using that freedom of choice to be here.” Hizdahr replied defensively.

Daenerys scoffed. “Oh please, I know that in this city you believe women to be fools, but I am not naïve enough to believe that slavery is non existent in this city, and that every participant today is doing so of their own free will. But I will not stop until that is the case.”

Hizdahr had no reply and turned to resume watching the fight. It was at that moment that the unfortunate small man made one wrong move and had his removed by his opponent’s great sword in one clean swing which resulted in an eruption of applause from the crowd.

Daenerys, sensing her advantage in the debate, turned to Hizdahr for the first time. “That…is greatness.”

“That is part of the culture of the great city of Meereen, which you intend to rule. It is now a part of your culture. He replied aggressively.

Daenerys smiled to herself knowing she had the edge before saying. “ Be careful my Lord, I may have accepted you into my council, it doesn't mean I won’t earn the name I hear your people use, the Mad Queen, and burn you alive.”

Once the bodies had been cleared, the announcer reentered the pit and proclaimed “Your Grace, citizens of Meereen, travellers from all around the world, we now have a fight to the death between four great warriors. Join me in welcoming them.”

At that moment, the gate to the underground section of the pit which housed the participants opened and the first man entered the arena. 

The announcer continued “First, a champion of Meereen.” This was met with loud cheers of approval. The man bowed and took in the support of the crowd.

“Next, a Dothraki bloodrider, famous for never losing in combat.” There were gasps of shock from the crowd along with boos as they clearly favoured the participant from Meereen.

Daenerys could tell that the man was lying. She could tell from the relative shortness of this man’s hair compared to her former husband’s that he had in fact been defeated but lived to tell the tale. She assumed that the announcer was simply exaggerating the achievements of the fighters to further pique the interest of the spectators.

“Thirdly, we have a Braavosi water dancer, who served as first hand of Braavos for many years, before deciding to come here to prove his worth in front of the good people of Meereen.” The man emerged from the tunnel to a mixed reception.

“And last but not least, we have a Westerosi, a Northerner, the best sword in all the North.” This announcement had in fact piqued Daenerys interest, not the probable exaggeration that this man was the best sword in the North. But simply the fact that he was Westerosi, and even more so, a Northerner. The only Northerner she had ever encountered before was Jorah. The man who emerged, to a large chorus of boos, was nothing like the image she had conjured up in her mind. The man was a rather small build with dark curly hair and a rough beard which looked to have not been shaved for months. Despite the sweltering heat, he was also wearing large leather boots, breeches and leather jerkin and to top it all of a huge black cloak. Daenerys didn't have time to ponder this intriguing man who had just entered the arena before she was again stared at by everyone including the man who she found at the centre of her thoughts, and she wasn’t sure why. Sure, he was attractive, but she’d easily ignored attractive men before. She shook herself from her thoughts and quickly clapped with more assurance than the last time. 

The fighting began and the four men naturally separated into two separate groups. The only man she watched was the Northerner who moved elegantly, despite his cloak, and parried the first attack of the Meereenese champion, who he found himself against. 

As the fight continued, it was clear that the temperature and his clothing were causing him to tire at a much faster rate than his opponent. Daenerys was used to the weather, having lived in Essos the vast majority of her life, but she understood that it would be somewhat uncomfortable for a man from the snowy wasteland of the North and even more uncomfortable for the man considering the apparel he had chosen to wear.

The two men’s swords were locked together aggressively. The northerner clearly had deceiving levels of strength for his size and pushed the man backwards several feet to the floor. However, unexpectedly, he didn’t use this window to finish off his opponent, instead he began to unbuckle to two straps holding his cloak in place on his shoulders. Once he had succeeded, the cloak fell to the floor and revealed a leather jerkin loosened at the top. Without the cloak in the way, Daenerys could see that the man had a very lean, muscular build. In the time she had spent admiring his body, his opponent had regained his footing and charged at him recklessly, clearly frustrated and under pressure from the crowd, who seemed just as entranced with the fight as she did. The northerner saw the opportunity and ducked under his opponent’s swing, the momentum from his run carried the champion of Meereen past him, and the Northerner placed a hand on his shoulder and drove his right through the man’s back and removed it once the lifeless body had fallen to the sand.

What further intrigued Daenerys was that as the man killed his opponent, she saw no pride or enjoyment on his face, only sorrow which was unlike any other man she had seen so far who seemed to love the feeling of pushing their blade through another man. A few seconds later, the other two men, who’s existence Daenerys had completely forgotten, finished their fight with a swift slice of the Dothraki Bloodrider’s throat by the Braavosi Dancing Master. The two remaining men quickly cleaned the blood off their blades and moved towards one another.

The northerner nodded in respect towards the other man who nodded back. They then wasted little time before they engaged one another. The fight continued in a fairly even manner, with both men having periods of dominance. However, the fight continued as it seemed both men, despite fighting in a completely different style, were fairly similar in terms of skill level. The crowd were clearly in support of the Water Dancer, based on the fact that the Northerner had killed the champion of Meereen and the fact that he was the only remaining participator from Essos. She knew it was wrong, but Daenerys found herself rooting for the Northerner, who’s display had sufficiently intrigued her to make her interested to speak to him. She had so many questions, the most prominent in her head ‘What is he doing here?’.

She watched the fight, thoroughly engaged when she heard some movement behind her. She turned, and the sight of Daario somewhat annoyed her until she saw that he had done as she requested and Tyrion was behind him.

Tyrion approached and took the empty sight beside her. “Rough night, My Lord?” Hizdahr asked.

Tyrion turned around to face the man “And an even rougher morning, it appears the stuff you drink here is stronger than what I’m used to.”

“Are you enjoying yourself your Grace?” Tyrion asked.

Daenerys turned to look at him with a small smile on her face. “More than you are by the looks of it.” She said trying to hide her interest in the fighting going on below her.

Tyrion laughed in reply. “Honestly, I’m surprised. Usually, I think you would prefer to be suffering the effects of excessive amounts of wine to watching men fight to the death. You usually despise it, what has you so interested.”

Daenerys cursed inwardly for allowing Tyrion to know her so well. He could tell she cared more than usual for the fighting and deciding it was hopeless to lie to him, as he could see right through her. “That man” she pointed towards the Northerner fighting below. Tyrion followed the direction of her finger. “He is a Northerner, I have never seen anyone like him, he entered the arena covered from head to toe in black with a ridiculous black cloak.”

Tyrion looked at the man intensely, then looked to her with a confused expression on his face. He then looked back to the man briefly before turning back to Daenerys.

Tyrion almost shouted “What the fuck is Jon Snow doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet, sorry for a bit of a cliffhanger. I can see a few people saying that the chapters should be longer, the chapters which include the parts I want to write will be longer (the parts which made me start this story). Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon meet. Kind of.

DAENERYS

 

“What the fuck is Jon Snow doing here?”

Daenerys and the group turned to look at Tyrion, with a confused expression on their faces, ignoring the fighting below.

After the initial shock of his statement, Tyrion realised he needed to explain further. “Why is Ned Stark’s bastard here, participating in the Great Games? He swore an oath to the Nights Watch and even if that boy hasn’t got his father’s name, he has his father’s honour. He would never break an oath, he cannot be here of his own free will.”

“How do you know that?” Missandei asked.

“Because I travelled with him to the Wall when he joined the Nights Watch, he looks a lot different now, but I can tell it is him. He has that same unmistakable brooding expression.” Tyrion answered.

“Then how do you suppose he ended up here?” Daenerys replied genuinely confused. 

“The only logical explanation I can think of is that he was taken by slavers.” Tyrion answered.

After a moment of silent thinking Tyrion spoke light heartedly “Or perhaps he enjoyed my company so much on the journey to Castle Black that he decided it was worth it to fight to the death to be in my presence.” Everyone responded by staring broodily at him indicating it was the wrong time for jokes.

“But there is no more slavery in Meereen.” Daario said. Demonstrating the same naïvety that she had mentioned earlier.

“You cannot get rid of slavery completely overnight. There is definitely a chance he was taken by slavers. But, even so, how would he be taken from Castle Black and end up in the Great Pit of Daznak?” Daenerys said.

Tyrion pondered her point briefly before saying “I believe that we are trying to solve a jigsaw without all of the pieces. There is clearly something about this that only he can tell us. We need to get him out of there.”

Daenerys looked at the fight before them and saw two weary men, clearly exhausted due to both the conditions and the length of the fight. Neither man could seem to get the upper hand. Daenerys turned to Hizdahr “If I clap to start the fight, what must I do to finish the fight?”

Hizdahr looked her in the eyes, almost bewildered by her question. “You cannot stop a fight, it is to the death, you cannot hope to win over the Meereenese people by disrespecting their traditions.”

“If she can’t finish the fight, what is the point of being Queen?” Tyrion replied wittily.

Hizdahr stared at her advisor sternly. “To be a queen is to look after the people which she rules, if her Grace ends the fight, she is not doing so, she is putting herself before the people.

Daenerys decided to ignore the disrespect in his statement as she knew he was speaking truthfully. She knew that she could not afford to lose the respect of the people so she decided to sit through the barbaric tradition just a while longer, hoping that this Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark, the man partly responsible for her family’s downfall, would survive long enough for her to ask the many questions that her curiosity had provoked.

The group then refocused entirely on the unreasonably long fight taking place below them. She knew that despite the similarity in ability, there were other reasons for the length of the fight. Just one look at the water dancer was enough to tell that he was more of a performer than a fighter, and he was dragging this fight out for the purpose of entertainment. However, when she looked at Jon Snow, she got the impression that he was purposely holding himself back. He rarely threw any strikes himself, and spent the majority of the fight simply blocking or dodging the blows thrown at him by his opponent.

To her right, Tyrion was becoming actively invested in the fight. He seemed to be the only person in the arena to be cheering for Jon Snow. Although Daenerys knew that he should remain neutral, if he knew this man, it was only natural for him to show his support to a friend.

“Come on Snow, I’ve seen you do better than this, you showed more aggression hitting a training dummy than you have in this fight.” Tyrion shouted.

Due to the place at which they were seated, with it’s close proximity to the fighters, Jon Snow appeared to hear him and look towards the perch on which they were seated. He spent a second looking for the origin of the voice while his opponent was recovering from the previous blow. He searched the stands until his eyes met hers. His eyes were a deep grey, the likes of which she had never seen, but before she could get a good look, he broke eye contact with her and continued to search to her right until he found Tyrion. 

When he saw her advisor, she saw the first flicker of emotion on his face since he stepped into the pit. The usual stoic expression was replaced with a small smile along with a hint of confusion as he looked at the dwarf. His opponent sensed his distraction and took the opportunity to knock him into the sand. As he fell, he lost his grip on his sword and it fell close to his right arm. The dancing master then charged at him and attempted to push his blade through Jon Snow’s neck but he managed to roll to the left to avoid the sword. His opponent had struck with such aggression that he found himself trying to retrieve his sword, which was now firmly pushed into the ground. The man finally pulled his sword from the ground with some effort, but the time he had spent trying to do so had given Jon the opportunity to kick the man in the stomach before standing up and head butting his opponent. The blow to the head had rendered to water dancer quite disorientated which allowed Jon to grab the sword he had dropped. 

She could now see an obvious change in his expression. Gone was the look of disinterest, replaced with one of aggression as would be expected in such circumstances. Before his opponent could regain his balance Jon charged at the man and leaped to his right. As he fell down to the ground, he plunged his blade through the man’s left shoulder and down into his heart. The water dancer fell to the ground, face first into the sand and Daenerys released a breath that she didn’t know she was holding in. 

After he had took a few moments of heavy breathing, clearly exhausted from the fight. He retrieved his sword from the corpse’s shoulder and walked towards the perch. As he approached her, they locked eyes once again. But this time, he didn't look away, eventually it was Daenerys who had to look away, annoyed at the fact that this man had that sort of power over her. 

Tyrion then unsuccessfully tried to speak to the man. The incessant booing which was now louder due to Jon’s victory, meant that even Daenerys couldn't hear him, despite the fact that he was only a few feet to her right. She looked at this Jon Snow and found that he didn't seem to be bothered by the boos. 

Tyrion, sensing the impossibility of Jon being able to hear him, stood up and began to move downwards towards the pit. However, Tyrion’s movement was halted by Daario’s hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t think this is the time to move, half man.”The sell sword said.

Tyrion turned to face him. Daario nodded his head to the crowd. Many of the people in the first few rows now wore the masks of the Sons of the Harpy. 

“Protect the queen!” Tyrion shouted. Daenerys turned now to see the Sons of the Harpy before the Unsullied quickly surrounded her and her advisors. She looked at this Jon Snow one last time who was visibly concerned.

Hizdahr spoke “Your Grace, we must get to down to the pit!I know a way out!” At that moment, an arrow shot through his chest and he fell to the floor.

The remaining group looked down to his body for a second before Daario said smugly “I guess we will have to find our own way out.” Daenerys shot a stern glance at Daario. She herself wasn’t particularly fond of Hizdahr but she still respected him. She knew that Daario only disliked the man based on the fact that had he lived, he would have found himself in her bed before him.

They could afford to waste no more time so Tyrion quickly grabbed her hand and led her down below to the pit. Once the group and her Unsullied had reached the pit, Tyrion immediately moved towards his friend and said “It’s nice to see you again Snow. I would love to have a chat and catch up but as you can see this isn’t a great time.”

Jon let out a small chuckle in response before asking “I can see.Who are they?” Pointing towards the men in golden masks who were gradually making their way down to the pit through the stands, slaughtering anyone, man, woman or child in their path.

“They are the Sons of the Harpy, and as you can tell, they are quite unhappy about the new rule and law in Meereen.”

Tyrion looked behind him and said “This, in case you hadn’t guessed, is Daenerys Stormborn, the Queen of Meereen, Breaker of Chains-“

Daenerys interrupted him before he could begin her long list of titles. “I believe this situation allows us to dispense with the titles.”

Jon chuckled before moving towards her. Before he reached her Daario stepped in front of him, blocking his path. The sell sword turned to Tyrion “You were prepared to allow a random Westerosi to approach the queen, apparently you don’t care about the Queen’s safety as much as the rest of us. He could be an assasin.” Even though he was just trying to protect her, Daenerys couldn’t deny that this comment somewhat annoyed her, just like the vast majority of things that left Daario’s mouth.

“Well, I happen to trust this random Westerosi a lot more than you, and I believe the Queen trusts my judgement.”

Daenerys didn't hesitate before saying “It is fine, Daario.” The man turned to her, visibly annoyed with her decision. Daario turned and glared angrily at Jon Snow before speaking sarcastically “Your funeral.” 

When he finally reached her, Daenerys couldn't deny that she was excited, and she couldn't decipher exactly why. He took her hand and placed a soft kiss and the top of it. She had never received such courtesy before so she assumed it was a Westerosi tradition. As he looked back up at her he spoke “Jon Snow, it is a pleasure, your Grace.” His accent was different to any she had heard before, it was rough and deep, yet soothing at the same time. It was much different to the only other Northerner she had ever met, Jorah’s accent, she assumed that his time away from the North and caused his accent to change somewhat. She didn’t want to admit that this accent made her quite flustered. ‘I am supposed to be a queen, yet here I am acting like a swooning maiden. Now wonder the people of Meereen are against my rule.’ She thought, reasoning with herself, She regained her Queenly composure and spoke assertively “It is good to meet you as well, Jon Snow.”

Tyrion interrupted the moment they were having by saying “I believe that’s enough formalities for now, we need to get out of here.”

“Over here.” Daario said pointing to a small passage on the left side of the pit. Daenerys grabbed Missandei’s hand in her own and began to move towards the passage. Daario and Tyrion were leading the way, to her sides were the Unsullied, who were blocking the arrows being fired by the Sons of the Harpy. Behind her, was only Jon Snow. Tyrion was right when he said that she trusted him, but she couldn't help but feel like she naturally trusted him, and she didn't know why, as Daario said, he could easily be an assassin, she knew that his family had no love for the Targaryens. 

When they neared the passage however, the exit was quickly closed and locked so they were forced to go back into the pit. They then made their way towards the adjacent passage. They found that this passage was open so Daario, Grey Worm and a few of the Unsullied led the way in. They walked out of the other side in to the city. However, before Daenerys, Missandei, Tyrion and Jon could get through, two Sons of the Harpy stepped out of the shadows and slid the door to the passage closed, locking out Daario, Grey Worm and the Unsullied. The two men now stood face to face with Jon, who was the only one of them that was armed. Tyrion then ushered her and Missandei to move behind Jon. The Sons of the Harpy wasted little time before striking at him but Jon once again demonstrated the same skill as he had shown in the fight earlier by dodging both of them. However, with such little space to manoeuvre, he could not continue this for very long. 

Jon was essentially cornered, the two men backed off, contemplating their next move. Jon took the opportunity and threw his sword forcefully into one of the men’s chest. While the other man was registering what had just happened, Jon charged at him and pushed him powerfully into the wall. The impact caused the man to drop his sword, and hadn't regained his balance when Jon picked him up by his legs and slammed him into the ground. Jon then placed his body on top of the harpy’s, restraining him, and began to deliver brutal punches to the man’s head. Once the man was sufficiently beaten, Jon stood up reached for his sword and stabbed the beaten man in the chest. 

“Thank you, Snow. I would have hated to die in such a miserable place.” Tyrion said humorously, yet he was clearly shaken by the near death experience.

“It was nothing, My Lord.” Jon replied, still breathing heavily and covered in blood.

Daenerys wanted to say something, to express her gratitude, but he didn't give her the chance as he spoke “We need to unlock the door.” Before he and Tyrion moved and slid the large door open.

When they emerged into the city, it looked as if there had been a massacre. Bodies were littered in the street, both Unsullied and Harpy. As she contemplated the scene around her, a bloody Daario approached them. He looked towards Tyrion and Jon “I hope you had fun in there hiding, while we were surrounded by Sons of the Harpy.”

Daenerys didn't want to deal with his childishness so she decided to put an end to it. “You are the commander of the Second Sons.I pay you to kill and die for me. That is what you were doing. I do not pay Jon Snow to do so, so he did not have to do so. Besides, if he had followed you, we would be dead.” Daenerys began to walk away without explaining further.  
“Grey Worm, could you please ensure there are no remaining sons of the Harpy in the fighting pit?”

“Yes, my Queen.” The commander of the Unsullied replied.

“And Daario, would you please oversee the burial of the dead. We do not want the whole city to become diseased.” The Queen spoke without even looking at him.

“This has been a long day, we should return to the Pyramid.” Tyrion said.

“Tyrion, I need to speak with the Queen. That is why I am here.” Jon spoke tiredly.

“Yes I am very intrigued as to why you are here, as is the Queen, I never thought of you as a deserter. Come along, the pyramid is not far away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another relatively long chapter. Apologies if this chapter isn't great, I'm not great at writing action scenes. Also, sorry for spelling/grammar errors, I had no time to check through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Dany and Tyrion talk.

JON

 

As they got closer and closer to the pyramid, Jon was more and more intimidated. The size of the building was one factor, another was the Dragon Queen. When they had first met, she seemed completely sane and somewhat welcoming to him, as welcoming as a queen can be. However, this time when they met, she would be in her natural environment, in control, not in a life or death situation, where her fate was in her guard’s hands.

“So, My Lord-“ Jon began.

“I would say that we are close enough to be on a first name basis, don't you think?” Tyrion interrupted.

“You’re the one with all the titles, it is up to you.”

“Yes, call me Tyrion, besides, I don't think that I am Lord of anything anymore.” Tyrion answered.

“So Tyrion” Jon continued. “I was about to ask how you ended up here? In Meereen, as advisor to Daenerys Targaryen. We never received much news about anything at the wall. Actually, we heard more about the ongoings here than in Kings Landing.”

“It is quite simple. I killed my father and fled. Varys brought me to Essos and told me to come here.”

“I can’t help but feel like you are forgetting some details. Nothing is so simple anymore.”

“You’re wrong, I am not forgetting anything. It is simply lie of omission. I am purposely not giving you some details.” Tyrion said with a humorous tone to his voice.

“There is the sarcastic man I travelled to the Wall with, I was beginning to think you had changed, you had been so serious since we reunited.” Jon said with a small chuckle.

“Yes, when one finds themselves surrounded by people who so desperately want to see them dead, it isn't usually a good time for jokes.” Tyrion replied causing Jon to laugh audibly.

As they walked through the streets, Jon noticed that they had attracted a rather large crowd. He looked to Daenerys, who was giving out gold to those in need. When he saw that, he thought about how happy Maester Aemon would be to see such a thing. He had been so hopeful that his last relation would be a sane, kind individual. And so far, she was proving to be.

“Anyway, how come you are purposely avoiding some details? I though we were friends.” Jon asked, breaking himself away from his thoughts.

“I don't know why, perhaps I would rather not experience the thoughts that those details resurface, or perhaps I simply want to speed this conversation along so I can ask you how you ended up here. Believe me, when I first thought I saw you, I had to do a double take.” Tyrion answered.

“I almost had to a double take as well when I entered the fighting pit, and then again when I saw you. This mission was just getting stranger and stranger. And perhaps, it still is.” Jon replied.

“Ah so you are on a mission and not a deserter. That is good to hear. I am sure the Queen is interested to hear about this mission.”

“I hope so, she is the reason for it.”

DAENERYS

 

When she finally returned to the pyramid, she tiredly fell on to her bed. She had no been happy about attending the Great Games anyway, but it turned to be far worse than she imagined. As she lay there, one thought stuck out in her head. She would be dead if it weren't for her guards and specifically Jon Snow. He owed her no loyalty, yet he decided to protect her anyway, or maybe he was just protecting himself, and her in the process. Anyway, If he had simply decided not to help, she would be dead.

It was then that she realised that she, the Dragon Queen, was nothing without her dragons. Without them, her fate is completely in the hands of others, she was powerless. She thought about releasing Viserion and Rhaegal, but then that would be a selfish decision, as they were a danger to her people. Also, she knew that she could not rely on Drogon for protection, as he was no longer as close to her.Perhaps she should learn how to fight in the conventional way, then, in time, she would never feel completely helpless again.

She heard a loud rapping on her door and she permitted the perpetrator entry, knowing that it would be Missandei. The woman, who she now trusted absolutely, entered and spoke “Tyrion and Jon Snow are waiting to see you in the throne room, Your Grace.”

Daenerys sighed “Can’t it wait, I am ever so tired.”

Missandei smiled “It is your decision, your Grace, you are the Queen. However, Jon Snow did say that he needed to speak with you urgently.”

“About what?” She asked in reply.

Her advisor moved around the room, selecting fresh clothes for her to wear. “I don't know your Grace, but considering he saved both of our lives today, I think he has earned the right to speak with you.”

Daenerys smiled as she stood up and began to change clothes. “You’re probably right, and besides, I am very intrigued to hear how he got here.”

The woman chuckled and failed to hide it by covering her mouth. Daenerys saw this “Why are you laughing?”

“It is nothing your Grace.” She replied still failing to suppress her giggles.

“Missandei, you are my closest friend. Tell me.” She said smiling assuringly.

Missandei sighed. “I can’t help but feel like you are not as interested in his story, as you are just seeing him. I have noticed you staring at him.”

“I have not been staring at him.” Daenerys replied, trying to convince herself more than her friend.

“He is quite handsome, your Grace.”

Daenerys swatted her playfully on the arm. This is why she is closest with Missandei. She is the only one of her advisors whom she can act herself around.

“How about you just focus on Grey Worm and let me stare in peace.” Daenerys replied, giggling.

She then took a moment to calm herself down. She exhaled deeply, and made her way towards the throne room. When she arrived, Jon and Tyrion were seated at the bottom of the steps which led to her throne. When they noticed her, they both stood. Tyrion made his way up the steps and stood in his position to her right. Jon stood rather awkwardly in the centre of the room, still unbelievably wearing his northern furs. 

Once she was seated, she spoke commandingly, in her usual queenly demeanour. “So I am told, Jon Snow, that you wish to speak with me.”

“Aye, your Grace.”

“First of all, allow me to express my gratitude to you for saving my life in the pit, as you did not have to do so.”

“It was nothing your Grace, besides, I did have to do so.” Daenerys looked at him, slightly confused.”I am a member of the Nights Watch, formerly steward to Lord Commander Mormont, before he was killed in a mutiny beyond the wall.” Daenerys listened attentively. “When we returned, the food stores had been burned to to the ground. Making a bad situation even worse. We needed to find food from somewhere, but it was pointed out that the Lords of Westeros would be unwilling to part with their food stores, with winter approaching.” 

Jon looked up to her, wondering if she wanted him to continue. She nodded her head so he continued. “ Then, Maester Aemon, the maester at Castle Black, I believe he is your Great Uncle, suggested we seek help from Essos.”

“My Great Uncle?” Daenerys questioned.

“That is what he told me your Grace, he is a very old man, blind but one of the kindest men I have ever met.”

Daenerys stood and turned to Tyrion. “You went to Castle Black, why have you not told me that I had a relative?” She asked angrily.

“I apologise your Grace, it had completely slipped my mind, it didn't occur to me that you would want to know, especially with everything else that has happened.” Tyrion replied regretfully.

Daenerys continued to glare at him angrily for a few seconds until Jon interrupted the stare down. “Your Grace, you have probably been confused as to why I have not removed my cloak, it is because I have a letter for you, in the pocket. It is from Aemon, he told me that he would love it if you could reply.”

Jon took a small package from the inside of his cloak and began to walk up the steps apprehensively. Two of the guards moved to stop him from approaching the queen but Daenerys waved them off. When he reached her, he handed her the letter and she thanked him silently.

“Apologies, I know we have not finished this discussion, but could you please give me a moment alone to read this?” Daenerys asked, her voice wavering.

“Of course, Your Grace. We will wait here for you.” Tyrion replied. Daenerys nodded her thanks to him and swiftly walked towards her chambers. 

When she arrived, she immediately dismissed the handmaidens who were cleaning her chambers and sat on her bed. She exhaled nervously and began to open the letter with her shaking fingers.

Dear Daenerys,

My name is Aemon Targaryen, I am your Great Uncle. I have served as maester at Castle Black for many years now, ever since I refused the throne. In my time, I have seen Targaryens, both mad and sane, be born and die. I am old now, my sweet niece, if only I was twenty years younger and not bound by oath to the Nights Watch, then I would be able to come and see you and protect you. It seems you do not need my protection however, it seems you are a queen, with three dragons, you are leaving quite a mark on the world my sweet niece.

I have heard of the great things you have done, you have turned a terrible situation into a great one, that is the sign of true greatness my Dear. You have rekindled the pride of being a Targaryen within me. I hope that you can help the Nights Watch, you may not know much about it now, but be sure, bad things are coming.

I hope we will meet one day child, although I fear I do not have much time left in this world. If we never do, just know that I so desperately wanted to be with you and that I love you, you are all I have left.

Please write back.

With love,  
Uncle Aemon 

When she had finished reading the letter, she began to wipe at the tears streaming down her face. While she read the letter, it was the only time she had not felt alone. She stored the letter carefully in her drawer and splashed water on her face. 

She reentered the throne room to find the two men drinking and laughing. Tyrion looked up to her and said “Are your ready to continue your Grace?”

“Yes, I believe we have a story to finish.” She replied with a smile, now recovered from the emotion caused by the letter. She moved down the steps and sat with them at the table as Tyrion poured her some wine.

“So Snow, how did you end up in the Great Pit of Daznak?” Tyrion asked.

Jon took a gulp of his wine and placed it down on the table. “Do you want the long or short version?” Daenerys noticed he didn't call her your Grace probably due to the wine. Oddly, it didn't bother her as she felt comfortable enough to engage in a casual conversation with him.

“The short one please, I am a busy woman.” Daenerys replied jokingly.

Jon laughed “I don’t doubt it your Grace.” This time remembering his courtesy. “So, I boarded a ship in Kings Landing to get to Slavers Bay. We had sailing for several weeks when the ship was attacked by pirates. They killed everyone except me because apparently I had impressed the captain when killing some of his men. They decided to take me to Meereen and enter me in the Great Games.”

“These men clearly had eyes for business. Had slavery still been legal, you would have made them very rich. Technically, you won so the winners purse is yours.” Tyrion replied.

Jon chuckled. “I am a man of the Nights Watch, I have no use for gold, keep it, give it to those in need. I saw plenty of those in need on the walk here.”

“Perhaps you could consider ship loads of grain as a reward. Though I am afraid you will have to wait for the next harvest.” Daenerys spoke.

Jon smiled at her in reply and she almost fell in to his arms at that. She hated and loved the fact the fact that this man had so much power over her.

“That is a reward worth far more than gold to me, your Grace.”

“Then maybe you could give me something in return.” Both Tyrion and Jon eyed her curiously.

“It occurred to me that without my dragons, I am defenceless. My life is in other peoples hands and I do not like, especially when there are so few people that I can trust. I would like to learn how to fight. And I thought that you, Jon Snow, could be my teacher, while you wait for the next grain harvest.” 

Jon stared at her, gaging whether she was serious or not. “It would be my honour your Grace, but surely there are others that you would trust to do this.”  
“I would offer my services your Grace, but one fairly unsuccessful taste of combat was enough for me.”

Daenerys laughed and thought for a second. “Actually I don’t, I no longer know any knights, Grey Worm is busy commanding the Unsullied. And Daario, is rather annoying, wouldn't you say?”

Jon laughed. “I can’t say that I disagree your Grace… I will teach you.”

They smiled at each other for several seconds before Daenerys spoke “Let us begin tomorrow. That should give you enough time to sleep off the effects of all of this wine. I’m afraid my bed is calling to me, sleep well my friends.”

“Sleep well, your Grace.” Both men replied simultaneously.

When she had exited the room. Tyrion chuckled then spoke “It is a rare thing to be able to charm the Dragon Queen, Snow.” 

“I don’t think that I have.” He replied.

“Trust me, you have. You have got closer to her in one night than Daario has in all the time I have been here, and that wasn't for lack of trying.”

“You better go and sleep.” Tyrion continued. “If I know the queen, she’ll be an expert with a sword within minutes. You need to be at your best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Again, sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sword training and conversation.

DAENERYS

 

Daenerys experienced a rare feeling for her the previous night. She felt nervous. She couldn't figure out whether her nerves were a result of the training or her teacher. Last night, they had decided to train on the stone overlook at the top of the pyramid. That way, they would have fresh air, safety and privacy. She still had some things she wanted to know about him, and this would provide the perfect opportunity to ask him.

And now, as she approached her destination, her feeling of nervousness had transitioned into one of excitement. She could not deny that her life had become rather monotonous for her liking. She liked surprises, not surprises like she had experienced when the Sons of the Harpy attacked the pit at the Great Games, but less serious surprises, and Jon snow’s arrival, and her growing fondness for him was one. She was excited to learn how to fight, she was desperately in need of a hobby, something to do when the petitioners had ceased for the day, without her dragons to care for and keep her company, she found herself getting rather bored sometimes.

When she arrived, she was pleasantly surprised to see him already seated on a chair, awaiting her. This was the first time she had seen him without his cloak, and she had to say that without it, he looked much younger. He seemed to be daydreaming and looked startled when she interrupted his thoughts by saying “You’re on time, I like that.”

He stood up and nodded his head “your Grace.”

“Please would you just call me Daenerys, it’s just the two of us, I wouldn't mind feeling normal while we do this.”

“Of course…Daenerys.”She had to admit that it felt strange to hear him say her name.

“Are you ready to start? Like you said, you are a busy woman.”He asked.

“Well, I’m not going to get any better by standing here.” She replied, smiling.

He smiled in return and walked to a bench close by. From there, he picked up a wooden practice sword and passed it to her, she took it from him and instantly realised it is going to be difficult to use, as it is hurting her arm just holding it, never mind swinging or blocking with it.

“I am going to be honest Daenerys, I haven’t got much experience teaching. I have only ever taught my little sister on occasion and some new Nights Watch recruits. So, apologies if you learn nothing.” He said with a chuckle.

He turned around to pick up his own sword and then turned back to face her. When he did, he saw that she clearly couldn't carry the sword. He smiled and said “would you like to use a different sword? Even the strongest sword is useless if you cannot hold it up straight.” She nodded so he moved back to the bench and picked up a smaller, thinner blade that looked much more suited to her.

When she grabbed it, she felt much more comfortable. She smiled and said “This one is perfect.”

“I gave a similar one to my sister, first lesson, stick ‘em with the pointy end.”

She furrowed her brows at him in mock indignation before saying “Are you making jokes at a Queen’s expense? I have dragons you know, they are always ready for a meal.”

“I thought I was just talking to Daenerys, I don't know who this queen you speak of is.” He replied sarcastically.  
She pushed him playfully on the arm. “Just get on with the lesson, Jon Snow.”

“Seven hells, I wish I wouldn't have killed that Braavosi Water Dancer in the pit, his style was much more elegant than mine, it would have suited you far better.”

“Why would I want to learn his style, he lost. Who needs elegance in a fight?” She replied.

He smiled once again.“I guess I will have to improvise, first then, you should angle your body slightly, it makes a smaller target.”

She moved slightly but he shook his head. He moved behind her and moved her into the correct position himself. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and it caused her to shudder. 

“I’ll just try to teach you like I taught my little sister, she is a similar build to you.”

“Did she have more patience than I do?Because I am starting to lose mine, I haven't even swung a sword yet.” She said jokingly but was serious at the same time.

Jon laughed. “She didn’t.Actually, you remind me a lot of her. Now let’s get started before you feed me to your dragons.”

“That is the best idea you have had so far.” She replied, smiling.

Almost an hour later, Daenerys had discovered that swordplay was much more difficult than she thought.She was now seated beside Jon on the bench, both sweating, much more than she could ever remember sweating. Fighting proved to be tiring work.

“I’m sorry.” Jon said, breaking the monotonous sound of panting. “I don’t think I can do anymore today, I will never get used to this climate.”

“I am tired too, I must admit. Though I don’t feel like I’ve made much progress. I think the only thing I could manage to do is stab someone in the back, if they were slow.” Daenerys replied, breathing heavily. 

“I can’t help but feel like that was a poorly veiled insult at my teaching.”

Daenerys turned to smile at him. “It wasn’t veiled at all. You are a terrible teacher.” 

He faced her and shrugged in acceptance. “I did warn you.”

She chuckled. “But hey, who knows, maybe someday my ability to stab a slow man in the back will save my life someday.”

“No one can argue with the fact that you are marginally better with a sword than you were yesterday. You’ve done what you set out to do. Now, you won’t feel helpless in a fight, you just won’t be very optimistic about winning.” 

She hummed in agreement, smiling. She liked how comfortable she felt with him. At first, he had seemed very nervous with her, but now she felt as if she had somewhat brought him out of his shell. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before she said “Tell me about yourself, Jon Snow.”

“I am afraid there isn't much to say, Daenerys.”  
“I think that is what you want me to believe.”

“Is there ever a time where you haven't had a witty answer?” He answered, smiling. She shrugged in reply.

“Very well, I can see that there is no way out of this.” Jon continued. “I joined the Nights Watch several years ago-“

“Not that version of Jon Snow, he seems very boring.” Daenerys interrupted.

Jon laughed. “I think you will find that every version of Jon Snow is very boring, my siblings reminded me of that quite often.”

“On the contrary, I find you to be very intriguing. Ah, there we go, let’s talk about your siblings. That seems a more interesting topic than ‘I was the steward to the Lord commander’ and so on.” Daenerys mocked, impersonating his accent.

Jon laughed loudly for several seconds before sighing “You know, when I was ordered to travel to Meereen and treat with the Dragon Queen, I can’t say I expected her to take the piss out of my accent.” 

Daenerys giggled. “I didn't know I had it in me.”

“Anyway, I have four siblings. Sansa, Bran, Arya and Rickon. My brother Robb was betrayed and murdered at a wedding. And, to tell the truth, the only one of my siblings who I know for sure is alive is Sansa. The other three are missing.” Jon said, sadness etched in his voice, head down.

Daenerys placed her hand reassuringly on his arm. “I see why you didn't want to talk about them, I apologise.”

Jon flinched from the contact and looked up at her. “You have had a harder time than me when it comes to family.”

“Perhaps, but let’s not focus on that, happiness is so much better than sadness or regret.” Daenerys said, her hand still on his arm.

Jon nodded. “Aye, let’s do that.” He smiled. He took a moment to recompose himself and Daenerys’ hand finally left his arm. “I used to sneak off with my sister and teach her how to fight in the Godswood because she wasn't supposed to train with a sword.”

“How come?”

“Unfortunately, probably the same reason that you never trained with a sword. She was a girl, she was supposed to sew and cook. Well, according to Lady Catelyn anyway, and I didn't want to give her anymore reason to dislike me, so we trained in secret.” Jon replied.

“When I am queen, she will be able to train with a sword whenever she likes. Perhaps the men should do the sewing and cooking.”

Jon laughed. “For my sake, I hope not. I would guess that I am probably worse at sewing than I am teaching, and that is saying something.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, finally recovered from their sweating and heavy breathing. Daenerys sighed “I am afraid I must go and do my queenly duties now, but please, join me for dinner later would you? I would like to continue our conversation.”

“Of course, Daenerys, I will see you later.” Jon smiled.

Daenerys nodded before walking off to the throne room, wondering what had compelled her to allow this man to enter her life so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for spelling/grammar errors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys have dinner and talk.

DAENERYS

 

Daenerys exhaled heavily when she stood from the throne for the first time in hours. She had been listening to petitioners all day, and could not stop herself from feeling that a lot of these issues could be resolved without her. Tyrion had offered several times to take her place and relieve her from her duties but she decided against it as that would give a bad impression to the petitioners, they would probably believe that she thought she was too important to be dealing with such matters, which was far from the case.

She began to move towards her chambers with only the intention to sleep but she remembered that she had invited Jon to dine with her that evening, though she would be lying if she said that she was disappointed. Recently, she had been eating alone the vast majority of the time on account of her complicated schedule and the fact that those she was close to always seemed to busy. Tyrion was usually three bottles of wine deep by the time she ate, Missandei had been spending lots of time with Grey Worm and Varys…Varys was doing whatever spymaster’s did at that time.

Jon Snow however. Jon Snow was clearly very uncomfortable being in Meereen and spent most of his time wandering aimlessly through the pyramid, so she knew that he would not be otherwise occupied. Earlier in the day, she had been informed that the harvest was almost ready to be collected which disappointed her greatly, much more than it should have. She felt like she was just beginning to delve into the mystery that was Jon Snow. There were so many things about him that made her want to almost interrogate him, the scar on his hand, his home, the Nights Watch, his father, his mother…actually, considering he seemed so reluctant to talk about himself, if she wanted to find out, she may have to interrogate him.

He was one of the only people she had met in her life, who didn't seem to be hiding something about himself, there was no facade, no ulterior motives, he was just a friendly man who seemingly enjoyed her company, and she enjoyed his. When she thought about it, there were probably many questions that he wished to ask her, but knowing him, he would be too respectful to ask. She decided she would instigate this manner of conversation as she wanted him to know her for some reason.

When he arrived, he knocked on her door timidly, and she permitted him to enter. She had once again sent her guards away, she so rarely had any privacy, at Tyrion’s request she was accompanied by guards everywhere, but since her hand trusted Jon Snow, he allowed them to have some privacy. He entered and spoke “Daenerys?” as he could not see her in her solar. When he finally located her, he smiled and she felt jitters in her stomach.

She looked at him and saw that he had changed clothes since earlier, yet he had once again chosen to wear a white tunic and black trousers from the collection she had provided for him. She smiled to herself, at least she thought it was to herself as he questioned “What?” the smile still on both of their faces.

She stared at him and asked “Are you allergic to colour, Jon Snow?”

He laughed and shrugged. “Black has always been my colour.”

“Ah so that is why you joined the Nights Watch, I had been wondering. I thought it would be for a noble reason but it seems it was for fashion purposes.” Daenerys replied, jokingly.

“You know, I only met you less than a week ago but I know you so well already.”

Daenerys turned away from the wine she was pouring to look at him questioningly.

“I know for example, that that is your subtle way of asking me a question you want to know the answer to, without seeming like you are actually interested.” Jon continued.

Daenerys huffed in response and brought him a glass of wine. She then sat at her table and urged him to take the seat opposite her.

Jon took a sip of his wine before saying “I’ve drank a lot of this since I arrived here.” Jon said, pointing at his glass. “And I’m still not sure that I even like it.”

Daenerys chuckled. “I would argue that you do, considering how many bottles you and Tyrion have been through already. And anyway, is the stuff at the wall any better?”

Jon laughed loudly. “See, you've just done it again.” At Daenerys’ confused look he continued “tried to subtly ask me about the wall again, you don’t even know that you're doing it.”

Daenerys jokingly put on a serious face “I am the queen, I can do as I like.”

“Oh I know, that’s why I can’t understand why you don’t just ask me.” Jon replied, seeming genuinely curious.

Daenerys pondered for a moment before she swallowed the lump that had unknowingly formed in her throat. “Because…when I’m with you, it is the one time of the day that I can just be Daenerys.”

Jon nodded in understanding. “Anyway, as much as it might shock you, I didn’t base my decision to join the Nights Watch on the blackness of its clothing.” He said, trying to change the serious atmosphere that had developed.

“I joined because there was nothing else for me. My uncle was first ranger at Castle Black and it was a place at which titles and names did not matter. For a naïve boy who felt so unwanted at Winterfell, it was a tempting prospect.” He continued.

“Your Uncle was first ranger?”

Jon sighed. “He was lost beyond the wall, before I had to come here, the Nights Watch went to find him, but there was no sign.”

Daenerys was staring at him while he was speaking, enthralled by the story and him in general. “Do you regret it?”

Jon’s expression turned even more sombre but also, for the first time, she detected a hint of anger. “Of course, I have to lay in bed at night, knowing that my brother, my best friend, had been murdered at a wedding. I have to lay in bed, thinking about how my sister and my two brothers are missing, and my other sister is held captive in Kings Landing, betrothed to a monster. And…” Jon paused his voice breaking. “I have to think about how my father was executed for treason, before he could tell me the only thing that I wanted to know, that I needed to know.”

Daenerys gave him a moment to compose himself. “Jon, you don't have to hide your tears from me.”

Jon laughed lightly, still recovering from his sorrow. “You have more important things to care about than my tears.”

Daenerys reached out and touched his face anxiously. Her hand shook as she wiped away some of the unshed tears from his eyes. Jon looked up at her and she looked at him. “Believe me, nothing I have dealt with today, is more important to me than your tears.” Daenerys spoke softly.

“Besides, let’s get back to happiness before I tell you all my sorrows as well.” She continued as she moved her hand away from his face somewhat awkwardly.

Jon took a deep breath to compose himself. “I have already heard about all of your sorrows. It seems strange to say this but, I wish I could've been there to help you through them.”

Daenerys smiled and nodded. She chuckled lightly whilst looking at the floor. “Two hated children, who according to their families, should hate each other, in Essos, fleeing assassins, sounds like it would have made a great story.”

Jon laughed in return. “That sounds like the story of what has happened since I arrived here.”

She hummed in agreement. “It does, but why should we hate each other?”

“Well I guess people would see it as strange that the son of Ned Stark and the daughter of Aerys Targaryen had become friends.”

‘Friends?’ Daenerys questioned in her head. Has he honestly not felt the same thing between them as she had. 

Breaking herself from her thoughts, she said “Well I suppose they were on opposite sides in the rebellion. But that has nothing to do with us.”

When she said that, Jon gave her look that showed her he was withholding something from her.  
“What?” She asked.

“What?” Jon replied trying to act like he didn't know what she was speaking about.

“Tell me.” She replied sternly. “You said that you know me well, I happen to know you quite well also and I can tell that you are hiding something from me.”

Jon sighed. “They weren't just on opposite sides, your father burned my uncle and my grandfather alive.” He said softly.

Daenerys felt as if she could cry. Viserys and never told her anything of the sort, the only information she had received about her father were tales of his greatness. She dropped her head into her hands rested her arms on her knees, trying to stifle her sobbing. She felt Jon move his chair closer to her, and then felt him begin to rub circles on her back, comfortingly. He then spoke softly “Daenerys, you don’t have to hide your tears from me.” She smiled as he repeated her words from earlier. She allowed herself to enjoy his comfort briefly before looking up at him, eyes red from the tears. 

“How do not hold any resentment for me?” She asked.

He smiled and began to push her hair out of her eyes carefully. “For what? Actions that you had no involvement in? It’s just like you said earlier, they don’t have anything to do with us.”

He gave her a moment to gather herself. Then he spoke jokingly “I am sorry to be rude, but you invited me here to eat, and I am quite hungry.”

She laughed happily. “I have forgotten my manners, apologies.” Before ushering him to the larger dining table.  
They sat down at opposite ends of the table with vast amounts of food in front of them. When Jon surveyed the food available he joked “Are you sure that there is enough food here for the two of us?”

Daenerys smiled.”This is the problem with sitting this far away from you, I can’t hit you when you say something sarcastic.”

Jon hummed. “That isn’t really a problem for me.”

“So anyway, what shall we talk about.” Jon continued whilst adding food to his plate from the table in front of him.

“Something good, every time we talk it ends up being sad. There is no point lingering on the sadness of our pasts, let’s focus on our happiness.”

“Alright, let’s do that. So, I don’t know if this is going to impress you considering the fact that you are the Mother of Dragons, but I also have a strange animal companion.”Jon replied.

“Oh do you now.” Daenerys questioned, smiling. She then began to look around him jokingly before looking back at him. “I don't see it, is it hiding down your breeches?”

Jon laughed. “No, I left him at Castle Black, I think he’d disagree with this climate even more than I do.”

“Alright then, Jon Snow. Enlighten me. What is this mystery companion of yours?”

“He is a Dire wolf.”

Daenerys tilted her head and looked at him disbelievingly. Jon chuckled once again before saying “Let me get this straight then, you have three dragons and that is perfectly fine yet you draw the line at a dire wolf.”

Daenerys nodded. “Apparently so.”

“It’s not that weird, it’s just like a dog but much bigger.” Jon said defensively.

“It’s going to take more than that to convince me.” Daenerys said smiling all the while, enjoying the comfortability between them.

“Right then, his name is Ghost, he is albino with red eyes, and when he stands on his back legs, he is almost a foot taller than me.”

Daenerys scoffed. “Well that’s not hard, you're barely taller than me.”

Jon shook his head smiling. “So now, not only has the Dragon queen mocked my accent, but also my height. My siblings all got a dire wolf as well. Ghost is mine, Summer is Bran’s, shaggy dog is Rickon’s, but Lady, Greywind and Nymeria all died.”

“I guess you may be telling the truth, that is a lot of detail for a lie.” Daenerys answered.

“I have reason to doubt you also.” Jon spoke after a few seconds of silent eating.

“How so?” She replied interestedly.

“Well I haven't seen your dragons, and I personally find it very hard to believe that they exist.”

Daenerys smiled. “It seems that you have adopted one of my traits from the time we have spent together. You have just subtly asked to see my dragons, without wanting to seem interested.”

“Oh no, I’ll admit it, I am very much interested in seeing your dragons. I figured I would have seen them by now, it seems like they would be something that is very hard to miss.” Jon replied cockily.

“The thing is Jon, I haven't seen them myself in some time.” She replied sadly.

“How come?” He asked.

“The one I was closest to, Drogon, no longer needs me as he did before, he goes wherever, and does whatever pleases. He killed a little girl. He burnt her alive, Jon. Her father dropped her bones at my feet. I didn't have a choice, I had to lock Rhaegal and Viserion under the great Pyramid.” She said, trying to hold back her tears.

Jon stood up and moved to the chair next to her and once again rubbed circles on her back. “As horrible as it must be, Daenerys, you made the right decision, I am sure of it.” Jon spoke reassuringly.

She took a moment to calm herself down and Jon awkwardly moved his hand away from her back once she had recovered.

“I would take you to see them…but the last time I went down there they were very agitated and aggressive towards me. I’d never seen anything like it.” She said.

“They might deter you from wanting to see them, considering the fact that you know them so well, but for me, I would never expect dragons to be anything other than agitated and aggressive, especially when they are locked in a confined space.” Jon replied.

She smiled at him. “You really want to see them don’t you?”

He smiled in return. “If you were in my position, would you not want to?”

“You do know that they may burn you to ashes, and surprisingly, I would not enjoy watching that, as I have grown quite fond of you.” Daenerys continued, seriously yet with a hint of sarcasm.

Jon shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not like I would be missing much, my life isn't particularly interesting anyway.”

“There is no talking you out of this, is there?”

“No chance.”

“Very well, but let us make a deal. When I arrive in Westeros, you will bring Ghost to see me because he sounds much more interesting than his owner.” She extended her hand for him to shake.

He laughed. “I can’t argue with that.” and shook her hand jokingly.

The two then stood and made their way down the pyramid towards the bottom. Along the way, they bumped into an already drunk Tyrion, who apparently was not drunk enough to allow her to leave the pyramid without an escort of guards. He swiftly ordered four unsullied to follow them.

To get to the dragons, they had to leave the pyramid and walk for a short distance to reach a large stone door, which held them securely inside. The walk through the city proved to be very quiet, though Daenerys couldn't help but feel paranoid at every little noise she heard as a result of recent events, and the fact that the Sons of the Harpy still had a relatively large presence in Meereen. When they arrived, Daenerys ordered the Unsullied to carefully open the heavy, stone door to the room which housed her dragons. She then commanded them to guard the entrance whilst she and Jon entered with visible caution and trepidation. 

She grabbed a handful of Jon’s shirt and pushed him behind her as they walked down the steps. The room was pitch black as the torches had long since extinguished due to duration of her absence, she was the only one who dared to enter as her dragons had many times demonstrated their dislike for strangers. The darkness meant that the only way for Jon to navigate his way through the room was to hold onto Daenerys’ waist, but she couldn't say that she minded his touch or his close proximity to her.

She was extremely nervous. Not so much for herself, but for Jon. She knew that her dragons, no matter how agitated, wouldn't attack her but she didn't know whether her presence was enough to dissuade them from attacking Jon. What she had said to him earlier was true, she wouldn't enjoy watching him being burned alive. She also wasn't lying when she said that she had grown quite fond of him, though perhaps she was underplaying her thoughts for him. He had quickly become one of her most trusted friends, in her life, she had grown so used to people having hidden agendas, or keeping secrets from her, but with him she could tell there was nothing of the sort, just a troubled young man, who gave his unfiltered opinions and unbiased advice to her, without wanting anything in return.

Whilst she was evaluating the reasons for her nervousness, she heard Jon whisper in her ear “Don’t worry, if I die, remember it’s my fault for wanting to meet two dragons.”

She allowed herself a small smile at his words. She couldn't see, but she could tell he was nervous as well, with good reason to be fair to him. She could feel his hands trembling on her waist and she wanted so badly to reassure him that everything would be fine, but to guarantee his safety would be a lie, she knew it and he knew it.

They reached the centre of the room and that is when the silence was finally broken. She heard the loud clinking of chains from the back of the room which made her once again resent the fact that she had locked her children in here.

“Rhaegal, Viserion!” She shouted as loudly as her nervousness allowed. She once again heard the chains she had so heartlessly locked around their necks and then the loud roar of the two of them and the resulting flames. They moved quickly towards her and Jon as they continued to spew flames. When they got close, the flames stopped and they leaned down to her. As least she thought so, until when Viserion stopped when her reached her, yet Rhaegal went past her and towards Jon, who was stood several feet behind her.

She touched Viserion’s face as she always did to show her affection to which he responded kindly. When Daenerys turned around, she saw that Rhaegal was sniffing Jon like she had never seen him do before. She then silently urged Jon to do as she was so he hesitantly raised his hand to Rhaegal’s face. 

She was confused as to why they seemed so calm in her and Jon’s presence, yet when she visited them alone they were extremely agitated. She ran multiple possibilities and reasons through her head yet none of them seemed to add up. She knew that Dragons were extremely smart, perhaps even smarter than humans, yet there was no way that they could sense her fondness for Jon and therefore display the same towards him as she did because they weren't like this with Missandei for example, who she was also very fond of. No…there had to be something else, another reason. She would think about it later as at the moment she just wanted to enjoy the company of her dragons, while they seemed to enjoy hers.

After a while, she decided that it would be best to remove the chains from around their necks. Keeping them in this room was enough she thought. Daenerys reached up and removed the bolt from the chain on Viserion’s neck. Jon saw and did the same with Rheagal.

Now that their movement was less restricted, the two dragons pulled back from her and Jon’s touch and moved to the back of the room to embrace one another. Daenerys sensed the opportunity and began to move towards the exit, dragging Jon with her by the hand. When they reentered the streets, she turned to Jon and spoke softly, still recovering from the shock of the previous events. “I’ve never seen them do that.” 

“That was terrifying.” Jon replied. “But he was very gentle, I didn't expect that.”

“Nor did I.” She smiled before saying “You are just full of surprises, Jon Snow.”

He laughed. “Good ones, I hope.”

She nodded. “Let’s head back, Tyrion will already be annoyed I’ve been out for so long with only a few guards.”

Jon smiled in reply and they began to walk. The four guards walked uniformly behind them. As they walked, Daenerys felt that it was eerily quiet, but once again dismissed it as post traumatic paranoia. As they turned the last corner before arriving at the pyramid, Daenerys was daydreaming as she felt Jon’s grasp around her arms and she was pulled behind him. She then saw an arrow fly into Jon’s abdomen. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor in front of her.

The perpetrator, seeing that his attempt to kill her had failed, dropped his bow and arrow to the floor and withdrew his sword from the sheath on his waist. As he got closer to her she could make out the golden mask of the Sons of the Harpy, she stood motionless, shocked into paralysis as she saw one of the Unsullied behind her throw his spear directly into her would be assassin’s chest. One of her guards then picked up Jon as the other three formed a defensive circle around them and they moved briskly back to the Great Pyramid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. Sorry for the longer wait than usual, this is quite a long one for me, almost 4000 words. Comments appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worrying and talking.

DAENERYS

 

Daenerys followed the Unsullied carrying Jon worryingly. When they reached the pyramid, she ordered them to carry him up the many flights of stairs to her chambers as she didn't know where Jon’s were. They ran past Tyrion, the sight of Jon with an arrow in his abdomen was enough to make him reasonably sober.

He stood clumsily, almost falling down but managed to regain his balance and followed her and the Unsullied. “What the fuck happened?” He shouted.

“Sons of the Harpy.” Daenerys answered, breathing heavily from the pace at which she had returned to the pyramid.

“It was a stupid idea to go into the city. It’s not safe for you.” Tyrion replied

Daenerys stopped and turned to face him, knowing she could do nothing to help Jon. “I’ve never been safe my whole life.”

“But in the past you didn't choose to not be safe, now you have the option to be safe but you decide against it. And for what, so Jon Snow could see your dragons? This is his fault, he put you both at risk.” Tyrion said angrily.

“I don’t recall him ordering me to take him to see the dragons, I did so of my own free will. This is my responsibility as much as his.” She argued, defensively.

“Your Grace, you don't understand. You can’t make these types of choices when you are a queen, forgive me for saying this, as he is my friend, but Jon can make these decisions, there is nobody that depends on him like they depend on you. In the grand scheme of the world, he is not an important person.” Tyrion replied.

“He is to me.” Daenerys shouted at him, only realising afterwards the magnitude of what she had said.

Her hand looked at her concernedly for a moment. “Nevertheless, you cannot let whatever you feel for him impact your decisions. They were trying to kill you, not Jon, and they nearly did so.”

“Jon Snow was the only reason they didn’t. You cannot expect me to not care about a man who has saved my life not once but twice, that would go against human nature.”

Tyrion smiled slightly. “At least we know that you’re not mad then. Let’s go and check on him.” Tyrion and Daenerys began to follow the path of the Unsullied carrying side by side before Tyrion grabbed her wrist.”Please your Grace, consider my advice.” Her advisor spoke before they continued towards her chambers.

When they arrived, Jon was laid on her bed, thoroughly wrapped in bandages around his mid section. She could see the giant red stain the blood was leaving on the bandage. Tyrion also noticed this and suggested “Perhaps we should come back later, your Grace? Give the healers some space.”

Daenerys almost denied him immediately but she allowed herself a moment to consider it. She may be the Queen of Meereen and the Mother of Dragons, but she had very limited usefulness with regards to healing and the treating of injuries so she reluctantly nodded and followed him out of the room.

They returned to her solar, which was very close to her chambers in case of emergency but far enough away to allow the healers to work. She hated this, she was so used to being in control, ever since she had learnt to embrace the Dothraki culture and they began to respect her authority as Khaleesi, she rarely had no control over something. What made it worse was that it was something she cared about intensely, almost unreasonably intensely considering the fact that she only met the man less than a week ago, but still, she couldn't change her feelings, and to be honest, she didn't want to.

She didn't consider herself to be a big drinker, though she couldn't deny that she enjoyed a goblet of wine, she had never seen the satisfaction in drinking so much that one’s senses become nullified, like Tyrion did so often. It was times like these though, when she understood why people did it. She sat with him and listened to his drunken tales, which she hoped for his sake were somewhat exaggerated in some cases, but nothing could seem to distract her from her plight. 

As she drank her wine, at a much slower and much healthier pace compared to Tyrion, she allowed herself to ponder the day’s events before she became too intoxicated to do so. That meal she had shared with him, felt so real, so honest, so genuine like nothing in her life had ever felt before. She had come to the conclusion that he was unlike anyone she had ever met before for reasons that she could not comprehend. Well, some of the reasons were quite obvious. Like the simple fact that he engaged in genuine conversation with her, rather than flowered words and hidden hatred. Also, she rather appreciated the fact that he didn't stare at her like she was a piece of meat, which she had found many men doing in her life. She also couldn't try to justify her infatuation with him just with personality reasons, it was obvious to her that she was physically attracted to him, and it had been since she first laid eyes on him. That is the difference though, she had found other men physically attractive, Daario for example, yet the idea of spending time with him sounded absolutely awful to her, but with Jon, she could think of nothing else that she would rather be doing.

It was then that her silent contemplation was disturbed by the sound of the clattering of footsteps up the stairs. She was annoyed to begin with, but when she saw the origin of the footsteps, she was even more frustrated. Daario. ‘Speak of the devil’ she thought. She saw him approach with his smug smile with his hands behind his back.

“What is it Daario?” She asked uninterestedly.

He continued to smile. “May I say that you look particularly beautiful tonight your Grace.”

“You may not.” She answered, not even making eye contact with him. Not all the alcohol in the world could make her the least bit interested in his generic, rehearsed words.

He wouldn't let that deter him though. She swore that she could give him the most obvious hint and he still wouldn't get it.

“May I join you?” He asked.

Daenerys wanted so desperately to tell him to go away. She realised that no matter her personal feelings, it was her responsibility to think of the city before she thought of herself, so she could not afford to have an unpleasant relationship with the commander of the Second Sons, who the city of Meereen relied upon so heavily, especially since the emergence of the Sons of the Harpy. Despite this reasoning in her head, she could still not compel herself to grant him permission.

Luckily, a drunk Tyrion saved her from the predicament she had forced on herself by saying “Of course, the more the merrier.” Before pouring and handing him a goblet of wine. Daario then took the seat next to her much to her dismay.

Daario took a gulp of his wine before saying “Where is your pet northerner, your Grace?”

Daenerys swallowed her wine, trying her best to keep her cool in the face of Daario’s obvious attempts to upset her. “You are far too familiar, Daario.” She said while staring coldly at him.

Her stare was enough to wipe the smirk off his face. “Forgive me, your Grace.Where is Jon Snow?” He asked.

Daenerys sighed. “He is resting.”

“From what? He doesn't do anything all day.”

“He is injured.”

Daario laughed. “That is why you should get me to train you with a sword, not him. You are better than him already.”

Tyrion once again thankfully interrupted as she was losing her patience with Daario rapidly. “He was shot with an arrow by the Sons of the Harpy.”

Daario’s smug expression transformed into one of curiosity. “What? They got into the pyramid?”

“No they did not.” Daenerys answered. “I went into the city so I could see my children and he escorted me.”

Daario smirked once more. “Not very well, apparently.”

Daenerys almost succumbed to her inner feelings of anger towards this man but he didn't give her the chance. He drank the remainder of his wine before standing and bowing. “Apologies My Lord, Your Grace, some of us are quite busy.” He then exited the room, leaving the two of them rather angry and rather intoxicated. They sat in an almost silence for several minutes, the only sounds being a result of Tyrion’s clumsy consumption of the wine. She was about to retire to her chambers for the night when Tyrion spoke “Your Grace?” seeking permission to speak further.

Daenerys put her wine down and looked at him. “What is it, Tyrion?”

“I don’t claim to be a man of vast romantic knowledge, but even I can tell that your worry and trust for Jon Snow isn't based on political reasons alone.” Her advisor said drunkenly.

“What are you suggesting my Lord?” She asked, cursing herself for making her affection for Jon so obvious. She knew that he had figured it out.

“Forgive me for saying this, but if you weren't a queen, I’d say you were swooning.” Her advisor continued.

“And how is it that you have come to that conclusion?” She said, hopelessly trying to deny something she knew to be true.

“I would say that what you have done with and for Jon Snow goes beyond simple courtesy.”

She looked at him expectantly so he continued. “Let’s start from the beginning, you accepted his demands with no hesitation despite the fact that you had never met him. You asked him to teach you how to fight, despite the wealth of better options for teachers available to you, and the fact that we both know you have no interest in combat. Most notably, you eagerly dismiss your guards to be alone with him, even though you only met him less than a week ago.”

“I believe it is time for bed my Lord, you are clearly quite drunk to be making this accusation.” She replied.

“Don’t dismiss me like that, your Grace. I know people, and you, despite everything else, are just a person, who displays basic human emotion like the rest of us.” 

“I don’t disagree, my Lord, but still, what you are saying is not correct.” She stood up and began to move towards her chambers, desperately trying to avoid this discussion but Tyrion followed her and ushered her to sit back down.

“There is nothing more to discuss.” She said frustratedly.

Tyrion smiled. “Yes there is. Besides, you can't sleep in your chambers anyway, Jon is sleeping in your bed.”

Daenerys nodded and sat down at the table once again as did Tyrion. “So let’s see, right, so you took Jon to see your dragons, you have never done that with Daario, you haven't even done so with me, even though you like me to some degree, so what you feel for him must be greater.” The dwarf hypothesised.

“I think you are looking far too much into this.” Daenerys said with a light smile, genuinely impressed with the extent of Tyrion’s thoughts, especially when drunk.

“And I think you are dodging this conversation, because you know I am right.” He replied.

Daenerys shook her head, resigned to the fact that she couldn't hide this from him. “Perhaps I do feel for him more than reason permits, but so what?”

“This complicates matters greatly.”

“How so?” She asked.

“Well, aside from the fact that he causes you to make hasty and forgive my rudeness, downright idiotic decisions, you are also supposed to marry a leader of a great Meereenese house, just because Hizdahr died doesn't mean that you should not do so, to cement your power in Meereen.” Her advisor explained.

Daenerys sighed internally. She knew that it was best to marry a Meereenese highborn but she honestly didn't think that it would make a difference. It would just cause more conflict with the houses that she didn’t marry in to, and she highly doubted that a marriage would be enough to appease the Sons of The Harpy. Also, she had met the leaders of the Great Meereenese houses, and they all personified everyone she didn't want to be with. They were all boring, untrustworthy men with sugarcoated words who would never truly value her worth as a an individual and a queen, rather than a beautiful woman.

“I am failing to see how me caring for Jon Snow is a problem to my potential marriages.” She said.

Tyrion sighed. “Acting clueless doesn't suit you, your Grace.The Meereenese people would take it as a great insult if you were to bed Jon Snow whilst married to one of the leaders of their Great Houses.”

“Who said I would bed him? Anyway, he is a man of the Nights Watch, forbidden from doing so I believe.” She replied, continuing to act a fool.

“As I said earlier, I don't believe myself to be a man of vast romantic knowledge, but I do know that it is the natural progression of a romantic relationship to bed them.”  
“I don’t appreciate the fact that you are talking to me like I am a little girl, incapable of making my own decisions.” She said, somewhat annoyed.

“Forgive me for saying this, but it is because right now, you are acting like one.”

She glared at him angrily, but deep down, she knew that he was right. It was then that one of the healers entered the room. The woman bowed and Daenerys and Tyrion stood and approached her.

“Your Grace, you can see him know, he is resting but you can see him nevertheless.” The woman said.

“And…how is he?” Daenerys spoke in a staggered manner.

“He will recover your Grace, he will be bed bound for a few days but he should be fine.”

“I thank you for your service my Lady.” Daenerys spoke, relieved.

The woman bowed once more and left the room. Daenerys didn't hesitate before beginning to quickly walk to her chambers. As she moved past Tyrion he grabbed her wrist and she turned to face him. “Whatever this is between you and Jon, before you do something you may regret, please consider the repercussions.” Daenerys nodded and continued her walk.

When she reached her chambers, she saw that Jon was laid in her bed, but she could still be some blood soaked bandages poking out of the covers. He was asleep, she had never seen him look so peaceful, but she decided to stay with him anyway. She tried to tell herself that that was solely because he was in her bed and she didn't want to disturb him, but she knew that it wasn’t. She ved a chair from the dining table where they had eaten earlier, that meal felt like it was years ago but in reality it had only been a few hours. She dragged the chair as quietly as possible and positioned it next to the bed.

She sat there for a while, just looking and cooling his face with a cloth every so often before her curiosity got the best of her. She leaned over the bed and pulled the covers down to see the damage. Daenerys continued to look and she saw that there were several layers of bandages firmly wrapped around his abdomen. She continued to investigate until she realised that he was completely naked so she pulled back abruptly. She retook her seat on the chair and looked down in embarrassment until she was interrupted by that raspy voice she had so desperately wanted to hear all night “How does it look?”

His voice startled her so she jumped out of her seat and looked at him shamefully not knowing how to respond.

“My injury…how does it look?”

She sighed with relief when she realised that he wasn't talking about what she thought he was, thankfully he hadn't been conscious to see what she was doing fully, or perhaps he had and was choosing not to mention it, either way, she was glad for it.

“It looks great, you've never looked better.” She said as she sat down.

He laughed throatily and she realised it was probably the best feeling in the world for her, when she made him laugh. He grunted from the pain the laughs had caused and resettled in the bed.

“How do you feel?” She asked concernedly.

“Not great. Like I got hit in the stomach with an arrow.” He replied making her laugh softly.

“Alright, I’ll come and see you tomorrow when you feel better.” She replied and stood and began to walk towards the exit. Before she could gather her pace, she felt him grab her wrist so she turned to face him. He was just staring at her, not breaking eye contact “Please, don’t go Dany.”

She stared back at him and then sat back down. She then chuckled “Dany? The only other person to ever call me that was my brother.”

“Sorry, it just slipped out.”

“No, no it’s fine. It sounds right when you say it. It sounded derogatory when he did.” She replied, quite flustered, trying to remember Tyrion’s advice. 

After a few seconds of silence other than Jon’s ragged breaths, Daenerys asked “Why did you do that?”

“Do what?” He replied.

“Put yourself in front of me when you saw the arrow.” She continued.

“It was nothing.” Jon answered, looking away from her.

“No it was not. Look at me!” Daenerys almost shouted and she reached over and touched his face and turned it to face her. When he did she added “Taking an arrow meant for someone else can never be nothing.”

He stared at her for a few seconds before he turned away again. “Why won't you look at me?”

Jon turned and shouted, clearly having lost his patience trying to hide whatever it was he was hiding. “Because you are something I want so badly, but cannot have.”

His words almost knocked her over. She had never expected him to be so forthright with her. She took a moment to compose herself. She then took his hand in her’s which caused a shocked expression to develop on his face, he clearly hadn't expected her to react this way to his words. “It is the same for me, but I still look at you.”

“You should not feel that way for me.” He replied, still holding onto her hand.

She nodded. “I should not, but I do all the same.”

“You already nearly died because of me once, I need to leave before I put you in anymore risk.”

She shook her disapprovingly. “The space between life and death is when we are most alive, and I am most alive when I am with you.”

Jon inhaled deeply. “Dany, we can’t do this. You deserve better. You need better.”

“In my life, there has been no better.”

“You should get some rest.” Jon said as he began to shift out of the bed.

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down. “You should, don't worry, I will sleep elsewhere.

He nodded reluctantly and closed his eyes. She left the room and walked back to her solar, only letting the tears fall once she walked far enough to hide them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling/grammatical errors.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst but finally.

DAENERYS

 

Dany had continued to visit Jon several times a day for the last week. She had insisted that he was to remain in her chambers as they were the most comfortable. Also, rather selfishly because it meant it was much quicker and much easier to visit him whenever her busy schedule allowed her. Since his injury, Jon had tried multiple times to get up but the healers always advised him to remain still. The harvest that Jon was waiting for had recently happened and had coordinated the stocking of several ships with enough grain to last several years of harsh winter conditions at Castle Black, which he himself had experienced many years ago.

Although this was a happy occasion, she couldn't help but feel disappointed as it meant that Jon would be leaving as soon as his health permitted. Ever since the talk between them in which Jon had essentially put to an end the feelings beginning to brew between them, Dany has felt somewhat empty. Whenever she visited him, there was still the same comfortability as before for the most part, but there were some points in which she thought Jon was holding himself back from saying the things that would have been said so naturally before that conversation. She, on the other hand, was doing no such thing. She did not hold back anything when talking to him.She did not accept Jon’s reasoning that she was too good for him, because sometimes, even though she was a queen and he was a simple man of the Nights Watch, she thought the reverse.

What made it worse was that Daario still shamelessly tried to win her affections with his childish words and gestures. He had even convinced her to allow him to teach her with a sword due to Jon’s injury. It had only lasted a few minutes as she found that sword fighting allowed him to convey all of his most annoying traits at the same time. She had only accepted because if she refused, it would be obvious that she only trained to spend time with Jon. While that was the case, she didn't want it to be obvious. Fortunately, Daario didn't possess the same intelligence as Tyrion to conclude that she had feelings for Jon that went beyond just simple courtesy.

The best parts of her day were spent with Jon and she dreaded to think how dull her life would become when he left, or how dull it had been prior to his arrival. Every night, she ate and drank with him, sat on the chair next to his bed as they conversed about anything and everything. He had spoken at length about the Nights Watch, her uncle Aemon and his family. She had also talked to him about her family, Viserys, and he was the only person she had ever told about some things. She had even told him about her house in Braavos, with the red door and the lemon tree, and he had responded by offering to paint the door to her chambers red. She had refused, saying that he can do so when she lives in a place that feels like home, Meereen did not.

She had requested that the healers treating Jon gave her regular updates about his recovery, and according to them, he was nearly recovered enough to sail back to Westeros. She began to visit him more and more frequently, as did Tyrion, mainly to discuss the transport of the grain, but also because she just wanted to spend more time with him before he left. The relationship that had sparked between them, was something that she wanted to hold on to forever, and she could tell he felt the same, but he was denying himself. When she thought about it logically, and not emotionally, she could understand why he was doing so, but that didn't help to aid the sorrow she felt.

The one thing that did anything to soothe her sadness, was to write to Aemon. One night, she did not sleep, instead choosing to stay up and write to her uncle, which had proved to be quite difficult, not knowing how to write to her last remaining family member when they hadn't met. Jon had told her many good things about the man, so she decided that there was no harm in writing, especially since he had requested that she did so in his letter.

Dear Uncle Aemon,

I do not really know what to say, to tell you the truth. I suppose I should start by saying that I have granted the Nights Watch’s request for grain. I must admit, I do not know much about the Nights Watch other than what Jon has told me, but I did not need much convincing. Unfortunately, it may take a while to arrive as we are awaiting the next harvest but when it does, my advisor tells me there is enough food to last several years of Winter. I must admit also that I do not know much of you, other than what Jon has told me, but he tells me that you are a kind man, a man of great wisdom and that joys me to hear. The only other family member I had known was my brother, Viserys, and he personified what the rest of the world thinks of Targaryens, but perhaps the two of us can change that perception. Jon also tells me that you are a man of great advice, and I am in need of such a man. Jon has found himself so deep under my skin and I feel for him like I have felt for no one else in my entire life, neither of us can afford to do what we so desperately want to do, and perhaps I am looking for some validation that what i want to do is right or wrong. Jon is leaving within a few days, and I know that your advice will arrive too late to act upon, but it would ease my mind nevertheless. I hope we continue to write and hopefully in the future we will meet, 

Your niece Daenerys.

JON

 

Jon had been bed ridden for almost a week, and he had detested every minute of it. He was a man of action and found little satisfaction in sitting there, doing nothing. What made it worse was the temperature, which made even laying in a comfortable bed feel completely unbearable. He spent the majority of his days alone, apart from when Tyrion or Dany would visit him. The rest of the time, he simply slept and pondered. He had even had a visit from Daario, which had proved to be even more uncomfortable for Jon than the temperature, all the sell sword had offered were veiled insults and smirks that made Jon realise why Dany despised spending time with him. Jon was no fool, the man was clearly jealous of the relationship he had with her, and to be honest, after what Jon had said to her, he had no reason to.

Jon immediately regretted what he had said to her the previous week. Not because what he said he was wrong, because he stilled believed it was the right decision, but because he’d seen the impact that his words had had on her. To tell the truth, Jon was surprised that she had continued to visit him, but she still did so several times a day, and he was grateful for it. He had been informed by the healers that he would be healthy enough to travel imminently and had also been informed by Tyrion that the grain was ready, his mission was almost complete, but there was no relief, just regret and sadness.

Daenerys had not proved to be as he had expected. She made him question everything he knew or thought he knew about the Targaryens. He had been brought up in a time when the Mad King was still fresh in everyone's minds. It was true that he was a cruel man, Jon didn't doubt that, but perhaps he was just a bad grape in the bunch, just like every family has. Dany was without a doubt not a bad grape in the bunch, she was a beautiful, sweet girl of a similar age to him who also happened to be one of the strongest people he had ever met. In fact, she was probably the only highborn he had ever met that hadn't called him a bastard, not once. To those who didn't know her well, she was probably quite frightening, but if you got to know her as he had, you would see something completely different. 

He had told her everything and anything that she wanted to know, some of the things he had told her, he had never even dreamed of telling anyone else. Like, for example, he had explained to her how it felt to not be wanted as a child, and how Lady Stark’s hatred for him had felt. As it turned out, they were more alike than he would ever have imagined, as she hd experienced similar insecurities and feelings to him. The resemblance between the lives of the two of them was clear, they were just two young people, who had to mature at a much earlier age than most, who found comfort in each other’s presence. 

Why she had allowed to him to become so familiar he will never understand, but when he is with her, he feels like he has never felt with anyone else. Though he had never felt it before he met her, he knew what this foreign feeling was, it was love. His uncle Benjen had warned him that he may regret joining the Nights Watch, and Jon had naively dismissed that suggestion entirely, but now, he knew exactly why his uncle had told him that. Most of the thinking he had done during his recovery had revolved around her. Her smile, her laugh, the laugh that only he got to see, and just everything about her had just proved to be everything he had ever wanted, but could not have.  
It seemed that Dany felt the same way, which made it even worse for him. It would be much easier for his love for her to be unrequited, but knowing that she felt the same, it made him feel a fool for doing nothing about it. 

All of these thoughts caused his mind to wander back to the words of Maester Aemon. ‘What is honour, compared to woman’s love?’ It was almost uncanny how applicable these words were to Jon’s current situation. If he had been raised on any morals, it was that honour was the most important thing a man could have, and it should come before anything else. But now, laid in this bed, he had a difficult time comparing his life in the Nights Watch to the possibility of a life with her. Even so, he had sworn an oath for life to the Nights Watch, and she was the future queen of Westeros. What they felt for each other, was not enough.

Jon’s deep thoughts were broken by a loud rapping on the door to his chambers. Still advised to remain as still as possible, all he could do was shout and permit whoever it was to enter. He had expected it to be the healers or some of the servants with his food, but he was pleasantly surprised to see the ever smirking face of Tyrion. Jon smiled when he saw the man who he had become so close with once again during his time in Meereen.

“Hello, my friend.” Tyrion said pouring two cups of wine and offering one to Jon.

Jon nodded in response as Tyrion sat in the chair next to his bed. “How are you feeling?”

Jon smiled. “Good, a lot better. I can move freely and with very little pain but I have been advised to remain careful for at least another day, to make sure I am fully healed.”

“That is good to hear. It seems you will be able to leave shortly. Your boats are ready to leave in a few days, I have supervised their progress myself.”

“I’m glad to hear it, though I must admit, the people hear have grown on me.” Jon replied.

“Apart from Daario.” Tyrion interjected.

Jon hummed in agreement. “I pity you, having to spend all that time with him.”

“We all have to make sacrifices for our queen, mine is having to listen to his listen to his pitiful attempts at flirting with her.” Tyrion said, to which Jon chuckled.

Tyrion finished the remnants of his goblet and placed it back on the table. He turned to Jon. “Make sure to tell the Queen of your plans for leaving, she has grown quite fond of you.” The man then quickly left Jon’s chambers, leaving him to ponder how he would approach that particular conversation.

DAENERYS

 

Daenerys had just finished a long and monotonous day of resolving the issues of petitioners. There were hundreds and hundreds of them, all seeking her help for mostly ridiculous reasons. For a lot of them, shamefully, she found it really difficult to care when all she wanted to do was go and eat and talk with Jon. She had been told that he was close to fully recovered several days ago, but she had heard nothing since, from Jon or the healers. 

As the last petitioner finally made their way out of the throne room. She childishly slumped in her chair and exhaled deeply. Tyrion, who was seated to her right, noticed this and smiled before commenting “I’m afraid if you want to be queen, you will have to listen to hours and hours of nonsense.”

She snorted “I already have to do that with you, I don't need anymore. I refuse to believe that some of these people are incapable of resolving the mysterious disappearance of their goat or whatever other rubbish I just sat through. I honestly don't know what they expect me to do about a vanishing goat. I’m a queen, not a magician.”

Tyrion laughed. “Well, you are the mother of Dragons, perhaps they were just trying their luck. I expect it will die down soon enough, I would guess that a lot of these people were just trying to take the measure of their new queen.”

Daenerys nodded his way before standing and beginning the walk to her chambers. Just before she reached the exit, she heard the voice of Missandei, who had been sitting silently at one of the tables “Your Grace?”

Dany turned and smiled “What is it Missandei?”

“Are you going to be dining with Jon Snow again?” The woman asked.

“I believe so.” Dany replied.

“I will have to food sent to his chambers then, well, your old chambers.”

Dany nodded thankfully. “Thank you very much, Missandei.” 

Her advisor then turned and left to the kitchens, leaving Dany alone with Tyrion in the throne room. “Are you going to be joining us this evening Tyrion?” She asked.  
The dwarf shook his head as he poured himself a goblet of wine. “No, no your Grace, I will leave you two alone, considering it is his last night here.”

Dany stared daggers at him, not breaking eye contact. Tyrion sensed this and placed his wine down on the table carefully before approaching her. “What? You didn't know did you?” He asked.

She could not hide the deep offence and anger she felt that this piece of information had been withheld from her. “Well, my Lord, as my hand, it is your job to tell me of such things.” She spoke seriously.

“I spoke to Jon about it several days ago, he assured me that he would tell you.” Her hand said defensively.

Dany relaxed hearing his words for a second before her anger resurfaced, this time with someone else. “Then I apologise, Tyrion. I must speak with Jon.” She said before hastily rushing passed him, towards Jon’s chambers.

When she quickly arrived at his door, she paused to allow herself a moment to calm down. While she was disappointed that he was leaving so soon, it wasn't that which angered her so. It was the fact that he had hidden it from her. She had thought there was a strong, mutual trust between the two of them, they had told each other things that they had never told anyone and will not tell anyone ever again, yet he chose to keep this information from her. Once she had allowed herself adequate time to compose herself, she knocked on his door shyly. She was surprised when he opened the door for her, his injury had not allowed him to do so previously. ‘So it’s true’ she thought. When Tyrion had let slip that Jon was leaving, she had hoped that he was mistaken. But the sight of Jon up and mobile, packing a bag of his few belongings confirmed her worst fears. 

When he saw her, he smiled as he usually did and she instantly felt better but she could not allow that smile to cure her anger towards him. He moved to the side to allow her to enter, when she did, she sat at the table and poured herself some wine. Jon looked at her and must have noticed her scowl because he commented “Not in a chatty mood this evening Dany?”

Daenerys ceased her mindless swirling of the wine in her cup and looked up at him. “After what I’ve just been told, to say that I’m not in a chatty mood is a massive understatement.”

From his change in facial expression, she could tell that he knew of what she spoke yet he decided to play innocent. “And what is that?” He asked, still moving around the room, gathering his belongings. 

Dany shook her head. “I thought we trusted each other. Now you won’t even look at me when I’m speaking to you.”

Jon stopped dead in his tracks and pulled a chair out from the table and sat opposite her. When he sat, he stared at her. “I will look at you. What is this about?”

A tear slipped from her eye and Jon moved to brush it from her cheek but she stopped his hand and pushed him back. “You’re lying. Again. You know exactly what I am talking about.”

Jon sighed and nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Dany, I was going to tell you, you have to believe me.” He pleaded.

“When were you going to tell me? You are leaving in only a few hours.” She leaned forward. “I sat with you, in this exact chair, only a few hours ago, and you didn't tell me. How do you expect me to believe that you were going to tell me?” She retorted angrily.

Jon leaned back in his chair, not knowing what to say. Dany had her head in her hands. “Why?” She questioned tearily. 

“Dany I was going to tell-“ Jon started before he was interrupted.

She moved her head from her hands and looked at him. “No, I don't care about that! Just tell me why you didn't tell me.” She spoke softly yet frustratedly.

“I thought it would be easier, for both of us, if when you woke one morning, I was just gone.” Jon said looking at his wine.

Dany reached her boiling point and leant over to slap the goblet from his hands. He looked up at her astonished. “You are lying. Again. Look at me when you speak.” She said angrily.

“If I tell the truth, it will only make things more difficult.” He said timidly, finally looking her in the eyes.

“I don’t care about difficulty, I want honesty.” She said, her expression unchanged.

“Alright” He said groggily. “It is the same as I told you before. I want you, Dany, all of you, but I cannot have you. So I thought it would be best to leave without telling you, without having a chance to lose my self control.”

A small smile appeared on her lips. “And what if I want you to lose your self control.”

Jon sighed. “Please, don’t do this Dany. I am a man of the Nights Watch and you are the rightful queen of the seven Kingdoms, the relationship we have, should not be anymore than it is now.”  
“According to what?” She asked.

“Logic.” He replied sternly.

Dany took a moment before replying. “Love is never logical.”

Jon was clearly taken aback by her words. “Dany, this is not love. For you, anyway. We are too different to love each other.You will find a greater man than I. But I will not find a greater woman than you. ”

“You don't have to find another woman, you have me. All of me. If you want me.” She replied softly.

“No I don’t have you Dany! And I never will! I can’t!” Jon shouted. He calmed and said “I will cherish the time I spent with you. It will be one of the fondest memories of my life, I am sure of it. But memories are all they will be.” 

She stared at him, shocked by his aggression. The rims of her eyes were red from her tears. Before he could say anything further, she turned and left the room. He started to follow her but stopped when she shouted “Have a safe journey home!” Her words were filled with resentment and the echoes of her footsteps faded with time.

 

JON

 

When the sounds of her angry footsteps finally ceased, Jon collapsed into the chair. He felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart and wondered if he would feel that way for the rest of his life without her. He stood and kicked the table in a flash of anger, sending cups and plates cascading on to the marble floor. When his momentary anger had passed, he resettled back into the chair and began pondering the events of the night.

He cursed himself for how he had handled the entire situation. If he had just told her, things would have been so much simpler. Instead, he had put his own selfish feelings ahead of her’s. He rested his forehead on his hand, and closed his eyes. All he could see when he did so, was the look on her face when he had shouted at her in denial. Who was he to tell her how she felt about him? The look on her face when he had done so, was something he never wanted to see again. Thanks to his foolishness, he would never have to. The memories he would have of this experience and this time with Dany would now only be of regret and sadness.

He tried to reason with himself that he would forget about her, but he knew that was unlikely. She had completely and utterly transformed his life. He had never held anything as dear as her, and probably never would. The whole time he had been battling with this situation, he had always found comfort in the fact that he was doing the right thing, but when he thought about it now, who was he doing the right thing for, because it wasn't for Dany it seemed, and it certainly wasn't for him. Perhaps it was for the Nights Watch, he asked himself whether being with Dany, kissing her as he intended to do, was punishable by death. Maybe it is, but Sam had tried to find technicalities in the oath they swore, so he could too.

He stood quickly, and nearly fell due to the wine he had consumed in his sorrow. He grabbed several honey biscuits from the table, which he had learned were one of Dany’s favourite foods because she had missed dinner. He wrapped them in a cloth and set out to find her chambers.

 

DAENERYS

 

She had just arrived back at her new chambers and she decided to write Aemon a letter, detailing what had happened with Jon, as she always did when she was upset or angry. When she analysed her words, she realised that her letter was almost illegible through her rage. She clenched her fist and screwed up the letter and threw it across the room. She laid back on her bed and tried so desperately to force the thoughts out of her head. For how he had spoke to her, she hated him. He had convinced her that he was different to anyone else she had ever met, but in the end he had proved to be the same. Selfish, deceitful and arrogant. She resented how deeply she had trusted him.

It was then that there was a soft rapping on her door. She sighed and wiped the tears from her face. “Who is it?” She asked quietly, there was a long pause after her question and she wondered whether they had heard her.

After a few more seconds a voice replied “It’s me, Dany.” It wasn't just a voice, it was his voice, Jon’s. “Open the door, please.”

“Why would I do that? So you can lie to me again?” She replied, with a sad tone to her voice.

“No, that isn't my intention, I promise.”

“Your promises mean nothing to me, now. So what do you want?”

“I just want to speak with you before I go. I am leaving in a few hours.” He spoke.

“If I recall correctly, you already had the chance to do so earlier.” She said, unsure of what to make of his request.

“And If I recall correctly, it was you who ran out of the room before I could take my chance.” He replied, at a much higher volume than his previous statements.

Dany lowered her head to face the floor. She couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on her face from his wittiness. She walked over to the door and opened it. When she did, a flicker of a smile appeared on his face. She moved to the side without speaking, allowing him to enter. She returned to her previous position and sat on the end of her bed while he stood awkwardly just inside the room. She pointed to the chair opposite her and spoke “You have two minutes.”

He nodded and took the offered seat. He sat silently for a few seconds while she opted to fiddle with the strings of silk on her dress instead of looking at him. After a few seconds of silence, she looked up at him and their eyes met. He was not talking, just staring.

“You said you wanted to speak with me. You only have a minute left.” She said sternly.

He began searching his pocket and retrieved a cloth. She looked at him, intrigued. Slowly, he started unwrapping the cloth to reveal several honey biscuits, her favourite, she took them from him and placed them on the bed. He smiled as she did so. She stood and wandered to the window of her chambers and chuckled lightly as she did. “Really? All of this for some biscuits?”

She didn't look behind her, but she could tell that he was now stood behind her. She saw through the reflection in the window that he shrugged at her question before speaking “We were supposed to eat earlier but you didn’t.”

“Well thank you Jon Snow for caring so deeply about my diet.” She said as she looked down on the city through the window. She then turned to face him and spoke more softly “At least you care about some part of me.”

“You know I care about you.” Jon replied, with a similar softness to his voice as her.  
“Tell me, how do I know that?”

Jon pondered her words for a moment. “I’ll prove it.” Daenerys barely had time to register his words before he grabbed her face and his lips were on her’s. His other arm wrapped around her waist and her arms rested on his shoulders. The kiss felt like it had lasted forever, yet barely lasted a second at the same time. When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against her’s and smiled lovingly at her. She returned the smile happily. His hands moved to the side of her head and tucked the stray hairs behind her ears. He then rested his arms on her shoulders like she was doing and looked her in the eyes deeply. “Do you know how much I care about you know?”

Daenerys’ smile stretched across her face. She nodded “Yes, but I’m still angry with you.”

“You have a right to be. I was wrong to dismiss your feelings like I did. But Dany…you know that…that we still can’t be together.” He spoke stutteringly.

Tears returned to her eyes hearing his words but she knew he was correct. She looked down but nodded in acknowledgement as she did. She looked back up at him, their faces still inches apart, “So what did you want to speak with me about?” She asked with a small smile.

Jon chuckled. “I guess I didn't really want to say anything. I just wanted to do that. To kiss you. Because if I didn’t, I knew I would regret it all my life because the fact is, after tonight, I will probably never see you again. Memories are all I will have, so better to be good ones than bad ones.”

“I would have hated it if the last time we spent together had been an argument.” Dany agreed.

“Before I leave, please, tell me that you forgive me.” Jon pleaded.

Dany smiled at him and moved closer. She planted a small kiss on his lips and said “I forgive you.”

Jon exhaled. “Thank fuck for that!” he shouted making her laugh. “I will come and see you again before I leave in the morning, if that is what you want?” He continued.

“What? You’re leaving? Stay, please.” Dany almost begged. 

“I can’t Dany. I took vows. I can’t give you what you seek.”

“But who would know? The Nights Watch would not!” She shouted. 

“But I would!” He shouted. “Without my honour, I have nothing.”

“You would have me!” She bellowed in reply.

“Just for one night. Dany. I can’t.” With that he turned and headed for the door but she grabbed his wrist aggressively. She forced him to look at her. When he did, she spoke “If we are going to be apart for every other night of our life, let us be a part of each other just for this one.”

She could see his resistance crumbling in his eyes. He stared at her for several seconds before he suddenly grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air. She quickly reacted by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and they began to kiss fiercely. After a few seconds of kissing, with her back pressed against the wall, he moved over to the bed and dropped her down on it playfully. She laughed and he began to tear off his clothing, as she did the same.

When they were both completely naked, he fell on top of her carefully, so that his weight would not crush her and started to kiss her once again. Jon was taking the time to kiss each part of her, slowly. Dany was not a patient woman, she had waited long enough to do this with him so she halted his teasing and rolled him over so that she was on top. He smiled at her bossiness as she straddled him. When he entered her, his thrusts were slow, gradually increasing in speed to ensure she was not in pain. It did not last long however, as he spilled inside her shortly after her. The burning candles littered around the room allowed her to see the embarrassment on his face. She moved from him and laid next to him, panting heavily as he did. She turned on her side, her hand rested between her hand and the bed and she began to stroke his hair comfortingly. He turned to face her. “I forgot that was your first time.” She said softly.

“I’m sorry. That didn’t last very long.”

She smiled at his shyness. “Don’t worry, by dawn, you will be much more experienced.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for spelling/grammatical errors. This is the longest thing i've ever written, over 5400 words. Hope you enjoyed, comments appreciated, I will try to reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes.

DAENERYS

 

Dany was awoken by the rays of the glaring Meereenese sun peeking through the narrow slits in the curtains of her room. In response, she rolled over to look in the opposite direction but found that there was something blocking her. It was then that she finally remembered the events of the previous night. Actually, it was only a few hours which explained her tiredness. She rubbed the final remnants of sleep from her eyes and smiled. To her right, Jon was laid, still asleep with his chest moving slowly. She observed his features. On his face, there was a small resting smile. It was the most at peace that he had ever looked, and she wanted to see it every morning for the rest of her life. She knew that would not be the case so she decided to cherish these final hours in his company. She snuggled her way under his arm carefully, to not wake him, and laid her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso and relaxed into his side. 

When she next woke, it was due to the rugged hands caressing her head. The hand moved back and forth, pulling the hair stuck to her sweaty forehead back and smoothing it back in to place. At first, she didn't even open her eyes as she felt so comfortable. Her eyes finally sprung open when she felt the calloused fingers be replaced by soft lips on her temple. She looked up to see Jon sat up, holding her in his welcoming arms. Jon had his eyes closed and was holding her extremely tightly, so she leaned up and kissed his jawline with a wide smile on her face. His eyes shot open at her touch and he moved his gaze to her. He smiled when their stares met and began to move his arms to release her from his embrace.

“No, don’t. Don’t let me go.” She pleaded, so he put his arms once again around her securely.

Jon chuckled once his arms were firmly around her. “The power you have over me woman” he said, shaking his head. “I swear you could convince me to jump off a cliff with just a smile.”

Dany laughed at his statement but then moved her head off of his chest and looked at him. “But I can’t convince you to stay here, instead of going back to Castle Black.” She replied.

Jon sighed apologetically. “The difference is, I have a choice whether or not to jump from a cliff. I do not have a choice whether or not to return to Castle Black. It is an obligation.”

Dany nodded, accepting that he was correct, and he had made up his mind. All of a sudden Jon placed his hand on the back of her head, and pulled her towards him. When she was within distance, he placed a deep kiss on her lips. When he released her, he placed both hands on either side of her face and spoke “Look at me, Dany.” She turned to stare him directly in the eyes. “I want you to know, I need you to know, that if I had a choice, I would spend the rest of my life with you. If only we had met years ago, if I knew that a woman like you existed, I never would have gone near the Wall.”

Dany nodded and smiled. “I know…I know that this is no easier for you than it is for me. Can we just lay here for I while longer. I fear that once you are gone, my bed will never feel as good again.”

“Of course, I hope the boat won’t leave without me.” He said. 

“I’m sure they can wait an extra few hours.” 

Dany was once again laying in his embrace with her head rested on his chest. She heard him laugh to himself and then say “Hey, on the bright side, at least you’ll have your chambers back.”

“No matter to me. If I had to sleep on the street to have you by my side, I would do so without hesitation.” She replied.

They laid in a comfortable silence for several minutes before someone spoke again. “Will you write to me, Jon?”

He opened his eyes to see that she had raised her head from his chest to look at him. He nodded “Of course, I wouldn't want you to miss out on all the crazy happenings at Castle Black would I?” He replied sarcastically.

“How often will you write?” Dany questioned.

“How often do you want me to write?” He asked in return.

“At least…three times a day.” She replied jokingly, drawing out the ‘least’.

Jon laughed. “To be honest with you Dany, I’m not even sure that we have three ravens at Castle Black.How about once a month?”

Dany stroked her chin with her thumb, pretending to be in deep thought. “Hmm, seems fair.” She said with a smile.

“You know, Maester Aemon is responsible for sending ravens. He might be suspicious about the fact that I am sending regular letters to you.” Jon said.

“He won’t. I already told him about what we feel for each other in my last letter.” She replied.

Jon nodded and they once again fell into a comfortable silence. “Jon?” She said. Jon had his eyes closed and only hummed in reply.

“Will you tell him about me?” Dany asked, still resting in his embrace.

“Isn’t that the point of you writing to him?” He questioned in reply.

“Yes, but for all he knows, I could be an evil queen that is lying about herself. He needs a second opinion.”

“Fair enough. Besides, it’s not like there is much else to do at Castle Black. I spend most of my free time speaking to him anyway.”

“What will you tell him about me?” She asked.

He sat up in bed as did she. “Hmm, let me see. I will say that you're a mean, vindictive woman who forced me to teach her how to fight and then insulted my ability to teach. I would say that sums you up pretty well as an individual.” Jon said with a smile on his face.

She laughed and punched him softly in the arm in mock indignation. “ I only wanted to spend time with you, to get to know you.Come on, I’m serious. What will you say?”

Jon sighed and looked her in the eyes. “I will tell him that his niece is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and that she stole my heart the moment I saw her and that no other woman will ever compare to her.”

She smiled widely. “I will tell him something similar about you.”

“What? That I am the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen.”

She laughed. “Well” she started stroking his hair “I think most women would be jealous of your hair.”

“Right!” he shouted. “That is one too many comments about my hair being pretty. I am changing it.”

“Don’t. It makes you much more attractive, I must say.” Dany protested.

“I don’t care about being attractive for anyone else. Only you.” He replied.

“If you are going to change your hair, let me do it. You deserve a braid for your fighting prowess.” She said sarcastically yet seriously at the same time.

“No way. You just called me a beautiful woman and now you want to braid my hair. Not happening.”

She tilted her head to the side and stared at him pleadingly. She could see his resistance crumbling and loved the effect she had on him.

Jon sighed and moved closer to her. “I did say earlier that your smile could convince me to jump from a cliff.” He said “Your eyes, however, could make me do far more.” He continued.

“Is that a yes?” She relied innocently.

Jon nodded and turned around so the back of his head was facing her. She giggled childishly and began to manoeuvre his hair in her hands. She could see him relaxing and starting to enjoy it. After she had been trying to braid his hair for several minutes, he said “Why did you miss the boat Jon?”, imitating Tyrion fairly well causing Dany to laugh.

“Oh sorry, the Queen of Meereen was braiding my hair.” He continued, returned to his natural voice.

“Don’t act like you're not enjoying this.” She replied confidently.

“I am, but that is more to with the person who is doing the braiding rather than the activity itself.” He replied with a smile.

“Shameless, Jon Snow.”

After a while, she had finished and clapped in delight. They stood and walked towards the mirror. “Close your eyes.” She commanded.

He closed his eyes so she guided him towards the mirror, bumping in to several obstacles along the way, making them both laugh. “You can look now.”

He opened his eyes and the look on his face was priceless. He turned his head in different ways to see it from different angles and said “I look like a fool.”

“That is your natural look.” She replied, grinning.

Jon rolled his eyes. “Yes, very funny. Can you take it now please before I become the laughing stock of Meereen.”

She nodded and they sat back down on the bed. It took her almost as long as it did to assemble the braid to dismantle it. “I hope you enjoyed yourself.” He said. 

Dany smiled in response. “I think we have to get ready now. You can only be so late before Tyrion kicks the door in.”

Jon moved her out of his embrace and rolled on top of her. He kissed her neck and then looked at her. “One more time?” He asked.

She chuckles and nods. “You know, around eight hours ago you had never even touched a woman, and now look at you.”

“When you look to your right, and see a naked Daenerys Targaryen, you have to make the most of it.” He replies jokingly.

“Oh, so you are using me?” She said, feigning offence.

“Absolutely.” He replies, grinning widely at her.

She sighs pretending to not be interested. “Go on then, Jon Snow. Make the most of it.”

“It would be my pleasure.” He said confidently before beginning to kiss her.

An hour later, the two of them lay, completely and utterly spent. Dany shuffled over to her right, and resumed her position nestled in Jon’s arms. She hums contently when she feels Jon place a kiss on her head. “Dany, it really is time to get up.”

“I don’t want to.” She replied, almost a whisper.

“Neither do I. But I must, now get up or I’ll move you myself.”

Dany shrugged sleepily. Jon stood and spoke “Right, you asked for it.” He placed one arm behind her knees and the other around her neck and lifted her up in to his arms. She giggled and jokingly tried to kick out of his grasp. He walked over to the dining table and placed her in a chair and he sat opposite her. 

Jon picked up some of the food left on the table by the servants and began to fill a plate. Daenerys did the same and spoke “I don't appreciate you carrying me around the room while we are both naked.” 

Jon smiled and said “Yes, you do.”

“Maybe I do, but still we should dress before Tyrion walks in to find us both naked.” She replied, smiling as well.

“I agree, I am really testing his patience with my lateness.” Jon commented before standing and moving to collect his clothes which had been hastily discarded the previous night. Once he found them he began to put on his breeches and noticed Dany staring at him from her seat. “What?” He questioned with a small grin.

“Just admiring the view.” She said with a wide smile. “Where am I going to find someone as attractive as that to fill my bed once you're gone?” She continued and watched as he blushed.  
Jon laughed. “Oh, so I am just a bed filler? And what a shallow person you are to only care about physical appearance.”

Dany put her hands on her waist in mock offence. “Please, if I only cared about physical appearance Daario would have found himself in my bed by now. But he hasn’t. And you know very well that I would rather jump from the top of this pyramid than allow him to do so.”

Jon walked over to the chair where she was sat. He put his hands on both arms of the chair, essentially trapping her. “I don’t consider myself to be a jealous or bitter man, but hearing you say that makes me so happy.”

Dany laughs at his admission and reaches up to kiss him softly on the lips. He rests his forehead against her’s and spoke “Dany?” She hums, granting him permission to continue “Would you please put some clothes on?Because if you don’t, mine won’t be on for much longer.” He finished.

She wanted so much to challenge his claim but she knew that it really was time to leave. They had delayed the boats by several hours and to delay them more was just inconsiderate. The men sailing on those boats probably had to experience the same as she is right now, leaving a loved one behind and it was very selfish of her to focus only on her interests and to disregard theirs. Before she met this man, Jon Snow, she never would have dreamed of putting herself first, but she enjoyed herself so much more now thanks to him and had a reason to put herself first. She had never been whole until she met him, he had rekindled a part of her that she didn't know existed, and she doubted that anyone else could make her feel the same.As she watched him gather his belongings, it finally hit her that there is a good chance that she will never see him again. How cruel the Gods are to finally bring them to one another in such circumstances. This is what love must be. She had thought she loved Drogo but when she recollects perhaps she didn’t. What she felt for him was minuscule in comparison to what she felt for Jon. She had loved Drogo out of obligation, but Jon, she loved him freely and unconditionally.

She moved and began to dress. She followed a similar procedure to what Jon had followed earlier, searching the room for her randomly discarded clothes. It took her a few minutes to gather them all but eventually she did so. She sat grumpily on the edge of the bed and reached for her small clothes but she heard “Wait.” 

She looked at him, now fully dressed, except for his leather tunic and he was seated on a chair. She offered him a confused expression. He smiled before standing and moved over to her. He stood in front of her and offered both of his hands for her to take. She smiled and grasped them gently and he pulled her to her feet. “I just want to see you, all of you, one last time.”

She could feel the tears beginning to form around her eyes and she shook her head in denial. He touched her body for several seconds before she grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her. “It won’t be the last time. I promise.” She spoke softly.

“It is unlikely…but it is possible. And that possibility, that hope Dany, that I may see you again, is what will make my life worth living. Because you are everything to me…And if you ever feel upset or angry or anything, just remember that I will love you until my last breath, and beyond.” Jon spoke, she was surprised but happy to see tears in his eyes also.

He hugged her tight, so tight yet so comfortable and so reassuring. This was the difference between her relationship with him and anyone else she had ever known. They could so easily communicate without words, their emotions fit together like a jigsaw, she sometimes questioned whether it was destiny that brought the two of them together. She had never believed in such things, yet what they had between them made her question her beliefs.

They separated from each other and Dany finally had the opportunity to dress herself. Fortunately, she had picked to wear some of her less elaborate clothes the previous day so she was dressed in no time with no difficulty. Jon on the other hand was clearly struggling to dress, she watched as he struggled to tie the knots on the front of his tunic so she approached and said “Let me.”

Jon stopped fiddling with his tunic and allowed her to take control. She quickly tied the knots and stepped back to admire her handiwork. She looked up at Jon and he was smiling down at her. She felt flustered as a result of his gaze and didn't know what it was about this man that made her so jittery inside, but she loved it. “You’re…there isn't a word to describe what I think about you, or what I feel for you.” He spoke softly. “There are those three words, that I never thought I would say, but even they seem inadequate when describing my feelings for you.”

“Say them anyway.” She demanded.

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

He smiled widely. “I have to go to the docks now. Will you come and bid me farewell?”

“I will bid you farewell formally, but I must do so informally as well.” She said and kissed him deeply. The kiss lasted several minutes, it was not passionate or desperate though, just gentle, a final consummation of their feelings for each other. When they broke it, they leaned their foreheads against each others, enjoying the comfort one last time before Jon turned and left the room. She stood alone in the darkened room. He had only been gone a matter of seconds yet she felt his absence already. She felt empty. How would she cope without him for the rest of her life, when her life felt so pointless without him? 

JON

 

The instant that he left her chambers he wanted so desperately to turn around. He heard her sobs through the door and he wanted to be there for her in her sadness, to comfort her, but he convinced himself it would only make their separation more difficult. After they had slept together, Jon thought that he would regret making such an impulsive decision, for following his heart instead of his head, but he felt no remorse or anything remotely close to guilt. Granted, there weren't many great decisions to choose from, but what he decided to do with Dany was surely his best one. 

He headed back to his own chambers, in order to collect the few possessions that he had not brought with him to Dany’s chambers. To get there, he had to pass through the throne room. He did so speedily when he saw Daario wallowing away his sorrows in a goblet of wine at the table. As he walked past, but couldn't stop himself from displaying a triumphant smirk, when he thought about how Dany had knocked the arrogant man’s ego down a peg. He entered the room and picked up his sword before setting off regretfully towards the docks. ‘Regretfully’, he thought, this mission was supposed to be a punishment yet it had transformed into the best experience of his life, he made a mental note to sarcastically thank Ser Alisser, for giving him the opportunity to do this. 

When he walked back the way he came, through the throne room, Daario was roaming the room clumsily due to the wine. He looked up when he heard Jon and approached him clumsily. “Can’t say I will miss you, Snow.” Daario said in an aggressive tone.

“You say that like you expect me to miss you.” Jon replied confidently.

“I don’t. And I don't expect the queen to miss you either.”

Jon snorted. “Me and the queen never meet again for the rest of our lives, and she would still care about me more than you.”

“What makes you think that?” Daario replied defensively.

“I don’t think. I know.”

“I know that she let you in her bed.” Daario said.

“Jealous?”

“Maybe.Perhaps I should tell the people of Meereen that their Queen is a slut, who let’s anybody with a pretty face in her bed.” Daario continued.

Jon scowled. “Anyone except you, apparently.” Jon walked close to Daario and stared him in the eyes. “Insult her again.” Jon could see Daario’s expression of drunken hesitation. “Go on.”

A flicker of a smile appeared on Daario’s face and he said “The Queen is only a queen by title. In actual fact, she acts like a back alley whore.”

That was all Jon needed. He threw a punch and struck Daario directly in the nose. The man collapsed in a heap to the ground. Jon thought he should probably feel shame for beating a clearly intoxicated man, but when he looked to the ground to see his bloody face, he felt nothing of the sort. He had been wanting to do that and Jon was thankful that Daario had given him a reason to do so.

The sell sword looked up at him from his position on the floor. “I may have been mistaken. Perhaps you are the whore with a punch like that.”

Jon jumped on top of him and began to lay blow after blow into Daario’s skull. The man was trying to avoid the hits but his drunken and disorientated state made him unable to do so. Jon heard movement behind him and soon after he was dragged off of Daario by several Unsullied. Jon stood restrained for a second and took the chance to catch his breath. He turned to see Dany staring at him with an expression of shock on her face. She looked at him for a second before rushing away. Jon followed her as soon he was released by the Unsullied who were now seeing to Daario.

He heard the door to her chambers shut just ahead of him. He knocked on the door and said “Dany”. There was a pause and she replied softly “I…I need some time alone.”

“Please, Dany don’t shut me out. I know you're angry at me but-“

She interrupted him “I’m not angry at you.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Jon questioned, concerned and confusedly. 

She edged the door open slowly and he saw the tears streaming down her face. He moved closer and pulled her towards him in a hug so her head was resting on his chest. “I am not angry, just shocked and sad.”

He brushed her hair to comfort her. “I am shocked at myself. I just let the emotions I was feeling today get to my head. The things he was saying, I couldn't do nothing.”

“I know. I heard the whole thing. I was just outside the door, listening to what you were both saying. I wish I could just kill him, but it would be disastrous for Meereen if the Second Sons were to abandon the city. But I will never trust him. Ever.”

“Would it be selfish of me to want him to be fed to the dragons?” Jon said with a chuckle.

She laughed at his remark and said “Yes, it would be. But I don’t blame you because I have a similar desire.”

Jon moved her head to look at him. “Dany. Please. While I’m not with you, be careful. Stay with Tyrion or Grey Worm or Missandei. They are the only ones I trust.”

She smiled and nodded. “The same to you, stay with this imaginary Direwolf of yours.”

He laughed. “That is my motivation in life. To make sure you get to see Ghost so I can watch you eat your words.”

She leaned into his warm embrace again. “If you’re not angry, what is with the sudden tears?” Jon asked.

She chuckled and shook her head. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh and me crying in front of you multiple times is not?”

She looked up at him. “It’s just…while I wasn't entirely happy with what you did to Daario, I have never had anyone do something like that for me, without having a hidden agenda, without having their own interests.And now, I have finally found you, someone who cares about me as a person and not a queen, and we cannot be together.” Tears began to spill from her eyes once more.

He rubbed her cheeks with his fingers. “Hey, hey, none of that. No more tears. You have to be strong and I have to be strong. If our love is truly meant to be, it will be. Our current circumstances don't matter. If it is meant to be, it will be. I truly believe that.” He said reassuringly.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “No more tears.” She said and Jon shook his head. “It is meant to be, so it will be. That I know for sure.” She continued.

He kissed her gently on the lips. “Now, let’s go to the ships and enjoy some last time together. What do you say, my Love?” Dany nodded and they commenced the relatively short walk to the docks.

The two of them were flanked by a large unsullied presence. Tyrion had insisted that whenever she ventured outside the Pyramid, after the last incident, that she had many guards to ensure her safety. On the way, the two of them kept purposely brushing their hands together and smiling warmly at each other when they did so. The people in the streets, for the majority, acted very warmly and kindly towards her and she was grateful for it. At one point, a small girl, probably around six years old approached them and handed Jon a flower that she had never seen before.

Jon took it and thanked the child, as did Dany. Jon analysed the flower inquisitively and said “This is a blue winter rose, where did she find that?” He asked.

“You should have asked the little girl before she went skipping away.” Dany replied.

“Aye, I should have.” He passed her the flower and said “For you, my Queen.”

She blushed and took the flower from him. “It’s amazing how I am impressed when you give me a flower, but if any other man in the world did so, I would think it was a generic romantic gesture” She said, causing him to laugh. 

When they reached the docks, Tyrion was waiting with an annoyed expression on his face. “Nice of you two to show up.” Her advisor said. When he noticed the flower in her hand he looked at her disappointedly as if to say ‘Really?’

“Sorry my friend, it was my fault. I am afraid I overslept.” Jon lied.

Tyrion didn't seem to believe him, probably because of the small giggle that escaped Dany’s lips when he lied. “Overslept? Really?”

Jon looked down to the floor in embarrassment. Tyrion spoke up once again “Anyway, you are here now, so let’s get these ships moving.”

Jon sighed and turned to face her. “I wish you good fortune in the wars to come your Grace.”

“You as well. Farewell.” She replied and he bowed.

He took one last look at her and gave her one last smile before walking off along the docks towards the ships. Her gaze followed his every move and she wondered if she looked as sad and empty as she felt.

Tyrion noticed her and sighed regretfully. “While I don’t condone your relationship with Jon Snow, you have a deep one nevertheless. Your Grace, I don't know who you are hiding it from. Everyone here knows the nature of your relationship with him. It is obvious.”

Dany glanced over her shoulders to see that she, Tyrion and the Unsullied were essentially alone except for a few people in the distance. “Go and say farewell how you want to, your Grace.” Tyrion suggested.

She started to follow the same path down the docks as Jon had. Tyrion commanded the Unsullied to give her some space and stay back. As she approached Jon, he turned around and looked at her in confusion. “Dany?” He said before she brought her lips to his and held them there for several seconds.

“What are you doing, Dany?”

“I just want to hold you one last time, I have nothing to hide.”

Their foreheads were leaned against each other’s. “Nor do I.” He replied.

“We are meant to be. It is fate. So just wait for me, Dany.” He continued.

“I would wait a lifetime for you, Jon.”

He smiled. “Hopefully you don't have to.” He then took the flower she had been unknowingly clinging on to all this time from her. He snapped the flower in order to shorten it. He carefully slid the shortened flower into her hair and smiled at her.

“Don’t forget me, I love you.” He said.

“I love you. You don't know how much I love you.” She replied, still smiling.

He placed one last strong kiss to her lips before kissing the top of her head and walking away to board the ship. When he was on the ship, he turned to smile at her and continued to do so as the ship began to sail away. She watched the ship until she could no longer see it on the horizon and then turned to walk sorrowfully back to the Great Pyramid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar errors. I hope you don't hate me for this but its kinda the point and the reason I wrote this story. Hence the name remembrance. Another quite long chapter, almost 5k words.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apart.

JON

 

Jon looked back to the docks as long as his vision allowed him to. Even when she was only a minuscule speck in the distance he refused to look away. This might be the last time he ever sees her, so he had to make sure he took every opportunity to do so. Once the docks were no longer discernible, he reluctantly looked away to help the sailing of the boat that he was on. He pulled on the mast unenthusiastically and instead focused the majority of his efforts on thinking. He smiled when he remembered how she completely disregarded her best interests and kissed him, just as he boarded the ship.

He was already missing her touch, her smile, just everything about her that made her so wonderfully unique to him. No one had ever or would ever have the same effect on him as she does. He should be happy with his current situation, he had succeeded on what was supposed to be a suicide mission, and he now travelled back with several boat loads of grain, but when describing his current emotions, happy is not a word he would use. He cursed himself for allowing himself to be distracted by her but who was he kidding? He didn't allow himself do anything, he initially resisted his feelings but there came point where he could no longer do so.

His thoughts drifted to Castle Black. What would the response be like? He wondered what had happened there, he hadn't heard anything since he left. What would Maester Aemon say? Dany said that she told him of their feelings for each other but not that they had actually consummated those feelings. Jon hoped that he would support their relationship as much as he could. Apart from these worries, he was excited to return. Well, not excited, more like anxious. He definitely missed his friends, Sam in particular, and was excited to speak with him. He had left Ghost in Sam’s care, as Sam was the person he trusted the most. Jon was undecided whether he would tell Sam about everything that happened, of course he would have to tell him the majority of it, but he wondered whether or not to tell him what had happened between him and Dany. The way Jon saw it, their relationship was something private and sacred between the two of them, and perhaps it should stay that way. Anyway, it would be most unwise to risk anyone eavesdropping on their conversation, as that may very well cost Jon his head. It would be around a month till he returned to Castle Black, if the winds are kind. That meant a month without contact between him and Dany, as they could not receive nor send ravens from a boat. He hoped that there would be a letter waiting for him when he arrived. 

DAENERYS

 

She walked back to the Great Pyramid with no enthusiasm. It seemed now that she had little enthusiasm for anything other than Jon. This man had her forget about all of her lifelong ambitions just by being…Jon. She wouldn't admit this Tyrion, but her principal goal in life was no longer to take the iron throne and resurrect her family’s good name, it was to spend the rest of her life. While she still wanted to fulfil those other ambitions, the desire to do so was nowhere near as great a desire as to be with Jon. She was surrounded by people she liked, loved even yet she felt so alone. Loneliness had been a frequent emotion over the course of her life but it had unknowingly vanished in the time that Jon was here, but now it had returned, and it was much more noticeable now that she had experienced a time in which she didn't feel lonely. She hated it. She hated every second of this returning feeling of emptiness. 

When she reentered the throne room, her feelings worsened further when she saw Daario. She didn't like him before, but now she had him say those things about her, she wanted nothing more than to see his smirking, smug head removed from his shoulders. She had been stood outside the room, secretly listening to the conversation between Jon and Daario, but he didn't know that.

Daario stood and approached her courteously, his injuries now tended to, with that satisfied expression that angered her so, especially in light of recent events. He offered her a goblet of wine, which she accepted hastily, deciding to use Tyrion’s method of feeling better in terrible circumstances. When she took it from him, Daario spoke “Seven Hells, the northern savage has finally returned to that shit hole he calls home.”

Dany looked at him coldly and immediately wiped the grin off of his face. He began to speak again but she interrupted him, ceasing his words. “Can I please have the room, I wish to speak with Daario.”She said, directing her words mainly to Tyrion.

Tyrion nodded and ushered himself, Missandei, Grey worm and the Unsullied guards out. Dany watched as the door closed behind them with a large thud. When she turned back around to face him, his smirk had returned. She looked at him confusedly and he spoke confidently “I was wondering when we would get to this Your Grace.”

“Get to what?” Dany asked.

“You and me.” He replied.

Dany scoffed, she looked at him, refusing to believe his naivety. “What? You think I wanted to be in the room alone with you to do what? To fuck?”

“I know you want to. And you know that you want to.”

“You are mistaken. I know that you think of me as, how did you put it, ‘a back alley whore’ but I can assure you that there is nothing in this world that could compel me to sleep with you.” Dany snapped, angrily.

Daario was taken aback by her declaration. “Is that what he told you that I said? That manipulative little cunt.” Daario said, the latter of his statement directed towards Jon.

“No Daario. That is what I heard you say about me. You can’t lie to me about something I heard with my own ears.” She replied.

“I can assure you that I said no such thing.” Daario said defensively. “I will kill that lying twat.” He continued.

Dany smiled at him, enjoying this ever confident man’s struggle and loss for words after being caught out. “I doubt it. By the looks of your face, your last encounter with him didn't go so well.”

Daario strode angrily towards her. “Don’t insult me, woman.”

“What would you do if I did? Kill me? An unarmed woman? Be careful, you are pushing your luck. For the sake of Meereen, I do not wish to kill you. If I was a selfish woman, you would have been dead long ago.”

She glared directly into his eyes, not fazed by his anger and spoke sternly “You have given me reason to doubt your loyalty, give me any more, any your head will be resting at the bottom of Slaver’s Bay.”

Daario withdrew from her and marched out of the room furiously, leaving her to bask in her victory, she would be sure to tell Jon in her next letter.

JON

 

Jon could finally see the Castle Black in the distance. He found it odd that he detested the place strongly, yet it still made him somewhat happy to see it. He wagered that that was due to few people and not the place itself. The return journey had proved to be far shorter and far more simple than the trip to Meereen, largely due to the improved weather and the lack of distractions. He was grateful that he had at least not been captured by pirates on his return journey. As he approached the familiar, large gates atop his horse which he had purchased at White Harbor thanks to Tyrion’s generosity, he noticed lots of commotion and activity occurring in the courtyard and along the walls. When he was close enough, the horn was blown once to signal the return of a member of the Nights Watch and the gates swiftly opened. He rode in and noticed Sam, who was sitting with the woman he had saved from Craster’s Keep, Gilly. Jon smiled when he saw how Sam interacted with the child.

Sam turned and recognised Jon as he was dismounting his horse and ran towards him. Jon smiled and moved towards his best friend and the two met in a strong embrace. “It has been too long, Jon.” His friend spoke. Jon smiled and replied “Aye, it has. Let’s go get some ale, I have lots to tell you about.”

Sam shook his head nervously and said “As do I, but I think that you should report to Alliser first, don't give him further reason to dislike you.

Jon nodded “As if he needs further reason. Come on.” The two men began to walk to the Hall, where Alliser would probably be at this hour in a comfortable silence until Jon continued “Where’s Ghost?”

“He is probably in your chambers, that where he has spent the majority of the time while you have been away. He hasn't really paid much attention to anyone but Little Sam.” Sam replied.

Jon stopped and turned to face him. “Little Sam?”

Sam smiled “Yes, the baby. I don't know why she named him after me, I told her not to but she insisted. Anyway, Ghost seems to be really protective over him.”

“It is what wolves do, they are fiercely protective over little one’s, even if they are not their own. He likes you, and the baby is close to you, so he treats him as his own.” Jon answered, relying on his minimal knowledge of animal behaviour.

The two reached the hall where Alisser was seated at the head table. He was accompanied as always by First Builder Jarwyck and Maester Aemon, who Jon was happy, yet a little nervous to see. Alliser looked up from his bland meal and saw Jon in front of him. Jon noticed a clear hint of surprise on his face, he probably never expected to see him again. “So, Bastard…were you successful?” 

“I was. I have managed to persuade Daenerys Targaryen to supply us with enough grain to last several years of the harshest winter. There are carriages, a few days behind me, carrying it.” Jon replied.

“And how was my niece, Jon Snow. Did she have a good heart?”Maester Aemon asked, hiding the fact he had spoken to her already.

“She was very kind, Maester. It took little convincing truth be told, she was very eager to help and also very anxious to hear about her last living relative.”

Aemon smiled in reply and Jon took the opportunity to ask a question which had been on his mind since his return. “May I ask, what is with all the preparation, Ser Alisser?”

Alisser looked up once again from his meal and said “I don't believe it is of much concern of a steward.”

“I have performed a difficult and very dangerous deed for the Nights Watch, all I ask for is a little information in return. Perhaps I could be of some assistance?” Jon asked.

Before Alisser could reply, Aemon interrupted “We captured several Wildlings who had climbed the Wall at Eastwatch by the Sea, “They told us reluctantly that Mance Rayder was marching on the Wall with an army of 100,000.”

“100,000?” Jon questioned.

“Yes, we all doubted the accuracy of this number also, so we sent several scouts Beyond the Wall to investigate. While they were unable to confirm this number, they did report that there were large amounts of Wildlings, more than we had ever seen before.” Aemon continued.

Jon nodded in acknowledgement. “What preparations are being made?”

“We have spent the majority of our time simply strengthening our defences. But we have also focused heavily focused on the production of arrows and weapons and also gathering as much as possible.” Thorne replied, finally able to enter the conversation.

Jon pondered his words for a brief moment. “Perhaps we should consider blocking the tunnel with rock and ice.”

“There is no need. The steel in those gates is four inch thick steel, they will not get through.”

“I mean no offence, Lord Commander, but I think it is naive to think that four inches of steel will hold back a 100,000 wildlings.” Jon spoke.

“Forgive me, Lord Snow. But your advice means very little to me, I have been defending the wall longer than you have been alive.”

Jon sighed defeatedly, knowing that Alisser’s pride and stubbornness wouldn't allow him to seriously consider his suggestion. “If that is all?” Jon asked.

“Yes. For now. Run along Jon Snow. I am sure your journey was tiring. Go now and rest.” Aemon said. Jon nodded and walked out of the hall to reconvene with Sam.

DAENERYS

 

Daenerys was bored. She usually found herself too busy to be bored, but tonight, despite the fact that she had been listening to petitioners all day, she was extremely bored. Jon had been gone for over a month, and she rather dramatically felt like she was losing the will to live with every passing day.

She was seated in her solar, awaiting Tyrion who had said earlier that he wished to speak with her. She poured herself a goblet of wine to relax. She barely had a moment to do so before she had that loud, annoyed wrapping on the door which she know so clearly associated with Tyrion. “Come in.” She spoke tiredly.

Tyrion entered and looked at her with a concerned expression. He approached and poured his own goblet of wine and took the seat across from her. She knew from his expression that he had something to say and she was not enthusiastic about listening to his sugarcoated words. “What is it, my Lord?” She asked, getting straight to the point.

Tyrion nodded and cleared his throat. He put his goblet down on the table to his side and folded his hands together on his lap. “Your Grace, you know I care about you as a person, not just a Queen. I am worried for you. For more than a month, you have not been yourself.”

“How so?” Dany asked, feigning cluelessness, she knew he was right. She most definitely was not herself. 

“You have lost your decisiveness, your edge, the attributes that made you such a good Queen. You are much more reserved and less authoritative, it is dangerous for us. People may sense this change as I have and try to take advantage of your temporary weakness.”

“Weakness?” She questioned, slightly offended.

“You know as well as I that this change in your demeanour is a weakness to a Queen. You have fallen to humanity’s biggest weakness, matters of the heart…love.”

Dany sighed. “I am afraid it is true. Since he left, I feel empty, I have lost the passion for everything.”

Tyrion pulled his chair closer to hers and grasped her hand in his. “Just think about it like this, your Grace. Jon Snow fell in love, with Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, the Queen of Meereen, not this empty husk of a person which sits in front of me now.”

Dany nodded, tears beginning to slowly drip from her eyes. “Jon is probably feeling like you do, but he must get on with his life, as you do. He would not want you to feel like this because of him.” Tyrion continued.

“I know, he would not.” Dany replied.

“The fact that you are separated from him, do not use that as a source of sorrow, use it as a source of motivation.” Tyrion said. He stood and walked towards the door. He opened it slightly “Just remember, you have people around you who care greatly for you, we are here to support you, you can always talk to us about anything.” He finished. Dany nodded her thanks and Tyrion left the room, leaving her to recover.

After several minutes, she decides the best way to recover is to vent her problems and frustrations in a letter. 

Dear Jon,

Life has been tough since you left. I hope you arrived safely at Castle Black. I am worried about what you have done to me. You have completely transformed me as a person, made me feel things I never had before, made me open my heart to someone like I never had before, all of this has had a drastically negative impact on my duties as a Queen. What worries me most, however, is that I do not regret what happened between us at all, it is selfish of me to think like that, it goes against everything I have ever done to think like that. Please write back, your words will help greatly to aid my sorrow. I love you, Jon Snow. 

On a brighter note, I managed to get Daario to leave me alone. It took some very strong words, but it finally happened. 

With all my love,  
Dany.

JON

 

Jon had finally convinced Sam to leave Gilly and the baby alone long enough to drink with him. They sat in Jon’s chambers, at the table where they had sat so many times before. Ghost was laid to Jon’s right, very content after his return. Jon poured two mugs of the famous Nights Watch ale and passed one to Sam. They clinked their mugs together and smiled.

“So” Sam began, “You no longer need me to tell you what happened here while you were gone, Thorne and Aemon saw to that. I don't know what happened with you though, so tell me.” He finished.

Jon chuckled, startling Ghost briefly. “It was crazy, Sam. I am assuming that you want me to leave out the boring parts?”

Sam smiled as he refilled his mug. “You know me so well.”

“Right, where to start…So I was sailing from Kings Landing to Slavers Bay when the ship was boarded by pirates. They killed almost everyone. Fortunately for me, apparently I impressed the captain while defending myself, so instead of killing me, they decided to keep me and sell me as a slave, to fight.” 

“I would say that you are lying or exaggerating but I have never known you to be a joking person.”

“Oh that is just the beginning my friend.” Jon said. He then proceeded to tell Sam about everything. The Great Pit of Daznak, getting shot by an arrow, Tyrion even Daenerys. Everything except how he and Dany fell in love and how Jon broke his vows. Jon sighed knowing he had to tell him, Sam was the only person apart from Aemon who he trusted to enough to tell. 

“Sam, I have to confess.” Jon said, staring at his best friend. 

Sam had a confused expression on his face. “Confess what?”

“I broke my vows.”

“How? Which part?”

“I had sex.”

“Well, I personally think it is open to interpretation whether or not that goes against the vows we swore.” Sam said, trying to raise Jon’s spirits.

“Besides, I have too.” Sam said with a cheeky grin.

Jon looked at him, shocked. “What?You and Gilly?”

“Yes, and it was great. So don't look so upset about it.”

Jon shook his head. “I am not upset about what I did, I don't regret it. I am upset at the fact that I fell in love…and there is nothing I can do about it.”

“What was she like?” Sam asked curiously.

“Beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I tried to resist at first but I couldn’t. She had the most beautiful violet eyes, I could stare at them and forget about everything else in the world. And her hair, silver-“

Jon was interrupted by slamming his fist on the table, once again startling Ghost. “You slept with the Dragon Queen, and you love her?”

Jon nodded. “And does she love you?” Sam asked, continuing his investigation.

“Yes. She does. And for the life of me I can’t figure out why.”

Sam laughed, finding the whole situation completely outrageous, yet believing every word of it. “Well, Jon, by the sounds of it, you could have picked a worse woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammatical/spelling errors. Shorter than the last few chapters, hope you enjoy nevertheless. Please leave comments, really motivates me to write.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle Black prepares for the attack. Jon speaks with some of the people he cares for. Letters are sent.

JON

 

Jon had spent the vast majority of his time since he returned to Castle Black asleep. The long journey had caused him to feel very tired so he needed to recuperate the sleep he had lost on the uncomfortable journey. Thankfully, Sam had noticed his tiredness and offered to take on Jon’s duties as well as his own to allow Jon to have some much needed rest.

He was finally beginning to feel like himself again for the most part. He was much more active and much more involved in everything than before. He had resumed his role training the new recruits which was probably his favourite part of being a member of the Nights Watch, not like there was much good to choose from mind. Jon had hoped that his success on this supposedly impossible mission would make Thorne more fond of him. In hindsight, that was rather foolish hope as Jon believed that Thorne would rather die than hold any fondness for him. He still regarded Jon with the same distaste as previously, so they just naturally stayed out of each others way.

He had been seeing Maester Aemon everyday. He used to do that anyway, simply just to speak with the man who Jon had grown to love throughout his time at the Wall. Now, he had another reason for doing so. He enjoyed to speak with Aemon about Dany and also check whether the letter that he so eagerly anticipated from her had arrived. 

He entered the library where Aemon spent almost all of his time. Jon spotted Aemon seated at the dusty, worn table at the centre of the room. There were various parchments spread on the table in front of him. “Maester, it’s Jon.” He said as he approached.

“Oh, I know who it is, my lad. When you are blind as long as I have been, you can determine someone’s identity just from their footsteps.” Jon laughed.

“And what is so unique about my footsteps, Maester?” Jon asked, a broad smile covering his face. Aemon always seemed to have that effect on him.

“Well, today, they were quite loud, agitated. So I would guess you have just had a run in with Ser Alisser?” The old man answered.

Jon scoffed and shook his head, Aemon never failing to impress or surprise him. “You would be guessing correctly.” Jon responded, to which Aemon hummed his approval.

There was a brief silence before Jon spoke again. “How are you feeling today, Maester?”

“Bored. Bored and cold.” Aemon snappily replied. “I do appreciate your visits, Jon. They provide a brief distraction from the cold and misery of this place.”

“Glad I could be of service. Aemon, can I ask a question?”

Aemon nodded, urging Jon to proceed.”Do you believe we have a chance against these Wildlings? We number just over a hundred, now.”

“Of course I believe. If you don’t believe, what is the point?”

“I am finding it hard to believe. I can’t find much reason to do so.” Jon replied softly.

“Then I will find reason for you. In Meereen, did you see my niece’s dragons?”

“Aye. I touched one of them. The one I touched was named Rhaegal, after your nephew I believe.” Jon replied, smiling at the recollection.

Aemon smiled at the thought before continuing. “So you have touched a dragon, but you struggle to believe that we can defend the Wall?”

Jon grinned at the man’s logic. “When you say it like that, you make me feel a fool.”

“You are far from a fool, Jon Snow. I knew from the moment I met you, and all of your actions since then have only supported my original impression.” Aemon said, touching Jon’s hand.

“Can I confess something to you Aemon?” 

“If it is about you breaking your vows with my niece, Daenerys already informed me.” Aemon replied.

“I thought she just told you that we had strong feelings, but as of that letter we had not acted on those feelings.” Jon asked confusedly.

“Aye, that is all she told me.” Aemon replied, nodding.

“Then how did you know-“ 

“That is enough.” Aemon interrupted. “She told me that you had deep feelings for each other. She told me that the only thing holding those feelings back was duty. You, a man of the Nights Watch. And she, a Queen. Duty dictates that you should not act on them. But it is like I have told you previously, love is the death of duty.” The old maester continued.

“It is not the fact that I broke my vows which ails me, it is that I would be willing to do so again, should the opportunity present itself. I feel no guilt, no remorse for my actions. It goes against everything I was raised to be.” Jon explained, with a deep sigh once he had finished. 

“Every man would feel the same I wager, if they found a woman to love.”

“That doesn't make me any less of a traitor.” Jon answered.

“If you are looking for someone to agree with you, you are speaking with the wrong man. You made the choice I wish I had done all those years ago. Go tell Ser Alisser, if you are so overridden with guilt, I’m sure he would take great pleasure in executing you as a traitor.”

Jon laughed. “Aye, I am sure he would.”

“But if I were you, I would just embrace the guilt that you feel. Whenever, anything feels hopeless, like defending the wall from 100,000 wildlings, just think about why you broke your vows, and whether the reason for doing so, Daenerys, is worth more than your guilt about being a traitor.”

Aemon paused for a second to allow Jon to absorb the information before continuing “And if it isn’t, what you feel for her, is not real.”

“Without a doubt, it is real. I never used to fear death, perhaps I even yearned for it at some points in my life, but now, the thought of death terrifies me because now, I have something worth fighting for.” Jon replied.

Aemon sniggered. “You and your honour lad, seven hells. You should not feel guilty about fearing death, that is making your feelings for her a weakness. Use them as a strength, as motivation to keep fighting, until you can no longer do so.”

Jon nodded. “Is there a letter for me, Aemon?”

“Ah, I almost forgot. Here you are.” He said as he passed Jon a sealed raven scroll. “These thoughts you are having, you should be telling her about them, not me.”

“Thank you, Aemon. For everything.” Jon offered as he stood and made his way to the exit and back to his room. He liked to read his letters comfortably locked away in his room, just incase. When he left however, he found Gilly and Little Sam seated on a table outside the library.

Gilly noticed him and immediately looked away, still clearly nervous in her new environment at Castle Black. Besides, Jon hadn't been particularly kind to her at Craster’s keep, mainly due to Sam’s idiotic plan, which had obviously come to fruition by a different method. Gilly tried to move away from him but Jon grabbed her wrist. “Gilly, you don't need to be scared of me. I don't blame you though, you are right to be scared of some men around here, but please, don't be scared of me.”

Gilly nodded and smiled shyly. “Where is Sam?” Jon asked. 

“I…I think he went to the blacksmith to fix his sword.” She replied.

Jon nodded. “I’ll stay here with you then. I don't want to leave you alone.”

Jon looked at little Sam, squirming and laughing in Gilly’s arms. He smiled, remembering how his own siblings acted in a similar manner when he was younger. “May I hold him, Gilly?”

Gilly once again nodded with a small smile displayed on her face. She passed him to Jon who placed the baby on his knee and began to rock him gently. “I used to do this with my siblings all the time. If you or the baby ever need anything Gilly, all you have to do is ask. Don't be scared. In fact, I might get Ghost to stay with you if you don’t mind. It would make me feel better.”

Gilly looked up at him questioningly. “Are you sure? He is yours?”

Jon shook his head, grinning. “It’s fine. I don't need the protection as much as you do. He will keep you warm at night as well, as a bonus.”

“Then I would love to have him, he is beautiful. Anyway, Little Sam loves him.” Gilly replied, now with a much larger smile decorating her face.

Jon span the baby on his lap around to face him. He lifted him up above his own head and said “Don’t get any ideas about keeping him little man. He is mine.” The baby laughed in response.

Jon noticed Sam approaching in the corner of his eye so he passed the baby back to Gilly and thanked her. “How are you doing, Jon?” Sam asked.

“Good my friend, Gilly and I just decided that it would be best if Ghost stays with her.”

“Yes, he likes us better anyway.” Jon snorted in response. “Perhaps he is jealous about you spending time with dragons, Jon.” Sam continued. 

Jon bent down to stoke Ghost and said “Oh come on boy, you’ll always be my favourite.” Jon stood and looked at Sam once again.”I’ll see you tonight Sam for watch duty, I have a letter to write.”

Sam smiled “See you.”

When he finally reached his room, he smiled and sighed loudly. He took off his cloak and settled on the edge of his bed. He opened the small parchment with a smile plastered on his face. He wished that they could send more extensive messages to each other, but the letters had to be small so that they could be sent by raven. If they were any larger, they would have to be hand delivered, therefore taking much longer. Jon and Dany both believed that little and often was the best way to communicate rather than large and infrequent. The letter simply just contained small updates, talking about how things were in Meereen and how she missed him. Jon smiled at every word, picturing her writing this at the table in her room, the very same table at which they shared so many happy memories. He finished reading and then located his own quill and ink to begin composing his reply.

Dear Dany,

Dany, not one day has passed where I haven't thought of you. Everything reminds me of you in some way. No matter how small. Anyway, I am glad to hear that everything seems to be fine in Meereen. However, please do not let your guard down, a lot of people are out to get you. I know that you are a capable woman, I have seen it first hand, but please take care, especially around Daario, I do not trust that man, I never will.

I cannot say that things are going as smoothly here at Castle Black. We have been informed that an army of wildlings are approaching the Wall, seeking passage through for protection against whatever lies beyond the Wall. This will not occur peacefully. It is said that their army is over 100,000 strong, if it were my decision to make, I would allow them to pass through peacefully. No matter what people think of them, in my view, they are just people who were unfortunate enough to be born on the wrong side of the Wall.

If the army does prove to be 100,000 strong, and they intend to attack Castle Black, I’m afraid that, in my eyes, there is little chance of survival for us. We are making every preparation possible but no amount of preparation can compensate for the unbelievable difference in numbers. There are barely over 100 of us now, the majority of the men are insufficiently trained in combat, the situation looks bleak. I spoke with Aemon, he told me to use you as motivation. Let me tell you this Dany, I may die, but just know that with every swing of my sword, my only reason for doing so, was you.

We are expecting an imminent attack, so this will be my last letter before the battle happens. It may be the last letter I ever send, I hope not. The battle may have already been and gone by the time this message reaches you. Whatever happens, don't feel sad, don't grieve for me, you gave me everything that I did not realise I wanted so badly, I will do everything in my power to keep it.

I love you, Dany, you are the only one for me. Remember that. Remember me.

With love, 

Jon

Jon sealed the letter and put his cloak back on. He used to despise Watch duty, standing atop the Wall, all night, freezing cold, but now it was so much better than his night long unsuccessful attempts to sleep. Besides, him and Sam always managed to conjure up some interesting conversations. 

He reentered the library to find Aemon still seated at the table, this time accompanied by a mug of ale. 

“Not planning on sleeping, Maester?” Jon asked, figuring a man of his age would be tired.

“It is very difficult at the moment wouldn't you say, with what is supposedly approaching.”

“Aye, I won’t disagree. I can never sleep anymore. I have watch duty with Sam anyway, do you need anything before I go Maester?” 

“I’m fine thanks, Jon. Although, if you can spare the time, would you mind telling me something new about my niece? Something happy, it might be the last chance I get.” Aemon asked softly.

Jon nodded. “Of course. Hmm, let me think…oh sure. So Dany, she asks me to teach her how to fight with a sword, because she felt defenceless without her dragons, and then after one lesson, she is already telling me what to do. Only she would do that.” Jon said, both men laughing simultaneously.

“She is definitely a Targaryen all right.” Aemon offered.

“Right, I have watch duty to attend to.” Jon said as he stood. “Will you please send this as soon as possible?It may be the last one.” Jon asked, a hand resting on Aemon’s shoulder.

“Of course, my lad. Good luck tonight, I get the feeling that you will need it.” Aemon replied.

Jon nodded and left the room. He approached the lift to take him to the Wall’s summit. Feeling sorry for the young lad, Ollie, who's job it was at the time to push the lever to move the lift upwards. He smiled at the boy as he began to ascend. Jon wondered what he must be feeling, knowing that the same people who murdered his family in cold blood are most likely part of the army attacking Castle Black.

After a few minutes suffering in the blistering wind as he was hoisted upwards, Jon reached the top of the Wall. There was much more activity up there nowadays. Apparently, the impending threat of a Wildling attack was enough to motivate people to spend their nights in the freezing cold. Jon manoeuvred his way through the winding passages, eventually finding Sam in their usual position, peering over the edge of the Wall. Jon was relieved to see that Sam had already built a fire for them. 

Sam smiled as he noticed Jon approaching. Jon smiled in return. “Freezing tonight.” Jon said.

“Not any colder than any other night. Your time holidaying in sunny Meereen has decreased your resistance to the cold.” Sam replied jokingly.

“Perhaps it has. I still prefer this climate though, the heat in Meereen was insufferable.”

Sam nodded nervously. “Do you think we stand a chance? I promised Gilly I would not die.”

Jon chuckled. “Yes, we have a chance. An extremely small, unlikely one though. That may have been a stupid promise to make, Sam.”

“You didn't promise Daenerys?” Sam asked.

“No I didn’t. I said it how it is. That there is a very realistic chance that I could die. Our situations differ though, you had no choice other than to promise that.” Jon said reassuringly. “Gilly needed to hear that, as did you.”

Sam nodded. “Sam can I ask something of you?” Jon asked.

“Of course. I am indebted to you for life.” His friend replied.

“If I die, please write to Daenerys and tell her. I would be eternally grateful.”

“I will. If I die, please care for Gilly and Little Sam.”

“Of course.” Jon replied. The two then settled into a comfortable silence, sitting by their fire. Their rest was interrupted by the sound of the horn. Not once, but twice, meaning there were Wildlings.  
Jon apprehensively moved closer to the edge. When he did, he saw what seemed like thousands of Wildlings emerging from the forest below them. Sam moved to stand to his right.

“It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay if it bothered you, I had writers block and lots of school work, not a good combination. Also, sorry for grammatical mistakes as usual. Apologies if this chapter is a bit boring, just necessary to the story. Comments/kudos appreciated as always.
> 
> I need to ask you guys something before I write the next chapter, would you like me to write the action sequence for the battle, or just skip to the aftermath? Let me know in the comments. I will give it a few days for people to comment before I start writing.
> 
> Sorry, but for the next couple of months, updates may be inconsistent/ infrequent due to exams. At the moment, I spend more time writing this than doing school work. That needs to change for a little while.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Battle at Castle Black

JON

 

Jon observed the aftermath of the battle as he slowly descended in the overused lift, the sound of the chains struggling to operate correctly being the only sound to disturb the ominous silence of the destroyed courtyard. As if the current situation wasn't bad enough, they would surely have to dedicate some of the remaining men to Castle Black’s maintenance and repair. 

In the heat of the battle, Jon, the former Lord Commander’s steward had somehow found himself leading the defence of the Wall itself, after an extremely coy strategy from Grenn to remove Janos Slynt from the equation. Jon had never thought much of the man, and the events of the previous night had only heightened his dislike for the cocky former Lord Commander of the Gold Cloaks. The man was all talk, as soon as the battle started, he had lost all composure and transformed into a fumbling, confused mess, which they could not afford to be led by, in the face of 100,000 Wildlings. If Jon had to guess, the estimates of the Wildling army had not been far off, they had more men and women than he had ever seen.

Jon worried for his friends. The only one of them still atop the Wall by the end was Edd. Sam and Pyp had been defending the courtyard while Jon had asked Grenn to hold the gate in the tunnel. The elevator eventually touched the floor, startling Jon from his thoughts. He grinned with relief when he noticed that Sam was sitting with Gilly at one of the battle damaged benches. He approached and Sam stood to embrace him. As Jon pulled away, he realised there was a thick redness around both of Sam’s eyes.

Jon grabbed Sam’s shoulders. “Sam! What happened?”

“Look around us Jon!” Sam shouted, theatrically turning in a circle to survey the full courtyard. “Look at all the death and misery…”

“I know Sam.” Jon acknowledged. “And Pyp? He was with you.”

Sam took a deep, shaky breath. “He…he didn't make it.”Jon nodded sadly. “He took an arrow in the throat. Right in front of me.” Sam continued.

“At least you were with him, Sam. At least he didn't die alone, in the cold, dark night. I can imagine nothing worse. He is in a better place now.” Jon replied.

Sam nodded and rubbed the tears away from his eyes. “What about Edd? And Grenn? They were with you.” He asked.

“Edd is fine. Tired, but fine. I’m not so sure about Grenn. He went into the tunnel with a giant, to save us all.”

“We should go and look for Grenn. Just to make sure.” Sam offered. 

“Yes, we should.” Jon replied. He moved to Gilly and Little Sam. “Gilly, are you alright?”

Gilly seemed quite shocked to be spoken to. “Yes, thank you. Me…me and Little Sam are fine. Just a little bit shaken, that’s all.”

Jon smiled and ran his hand through the baby’s hair. “Good to hear. C’mon Sam.”

The two men then began the short yet anxious walk to the tunnel at the opposite side of the courtyard. He felt bad for it, but Jon honestly had no expectation of finding Grenn alive. Grenn himself knew that he was unlikely to survive, but he still did it anyway. That was what Jon would remember him for. 

They walked for several seconds before Jon realised that he still had an unanswered question. “Sam, what happened with Ser Alisser?”

“To the best of my knowledge, he is still breathing. But he was severely injured and is not guaranteed to wake from the deep sleep that he is currently in.” Sam replied. 

Jon nodded. “I can’t say that I would miss his personality much” Jon began, causing Sam to chuckle tiredly. “But he one of the most experienced men we have, we need him alive. He is only capable commander we could have.” He finished.

“You didn't seem to be struggling in command last night.”

“I hate being in command, it was not out of choice, it was a necessity.”

“Still, you did great. You know, I have heard that the people who don't want to lead make the best leaders.” Sam answered, sincerely.

Jon laughed. “Sam Tarly, you know if you were half as good at fighting as you are at reciting famous quotes from your books, 100,000 Wildlings wouldn't be a problem.”

Sam laughed in reply. They reached the tunnel and opened the gate. Immediately, they saw the damaged caused by the giant throughout the tunnel. Inner gates smashed open, wooden pillars snapped like twigs, and then, Jon saw the mass of bodies accumulating about halfway through the tunnel. One of them was quite clearly the giant who had dealt this damage to the tunnel, and to tell the truth, after witnessing the power of giants first hand, he was glad to see an unanimated corpse. Jon knelt down to see the faces of his fallen brothers, some of them may not have been the friendliest, but regardless, they were brothers, and Jon regretted to see the lifeless bodies of any man who called Castle Black home.

What hit him hardest was Grenn. He was one of the select few members of the Nights Watch that Jon could truly call a friend. He had done as he had promised, he had stopped the giant from breaking through the tunnel, and if it wasn't for these men, there would be a lot more dead at Castle Black. Jon gently closed Grenn’s eyes with his palm, reciting a silent prayer, as he was taught to do in such circumstances.

“We need to bury the dead, Sam.” Jon said sadly.

Sam nodded in agreement. “We need to find all of the dead, first, and then we can have a ceremony.”

“Make sure it happens, Sam.” Jon said, clasping the man’s shoulder.

Sam blinked confusedly. “Why, where are you going?”

“I must go and speak with their leader. Aemon tells me that he used to be one of us, surely he can be reasoned with. We can’t hold them off for much longer. It is better for both sides to resolve this peacefully. Hopefully, he can understand that.” Jon spoke.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Sam exclaimed. Jon’s expression remained unchanged causing Sam to shake his head in disbelief. “You’re not joking, are you?” Sam asked, realising that Jon was no joking person, especially in such circumstances.

“Someone has to take responsibility, Sam.” Jon argued.

“Why does that have to be you?” Sam replied.

“Look around, Sam! The Watch is in total disorder, half of our brothers are dead, our temporary commander is incapacitated, there is no other choice.”

“You do realise that you won’t come back alive, don’t you?”

“Sam, the moment I swore my vows, I knew I was destined to die at my post, would it be more worthwhile to die trying to save the Nights Watch, or die a meaningless death fifty years from now?”

Jon turned to walk towards the gate which separated the tunnel from what lied beyond. “What about Daenerys? The Queen? The woman you love? Would she endorse this sort of recklessness?” Sam shouted, causing Jon to stop and turn to face his friend.

Jon smiled softly. “She would not. But she knows that I would give everything to the Nights Watch. She would understand. I even gave up her for fuck’s sake! And she mattered far more to me than my life.”

Sam nodded. “Come back, Jon.”

“I will try my best. But if I don’t, remember your promise.”

“Yes, I will tell her that you are a half wit who thought that it was a good idea to parley with the man who tried to kill him less than twelve hours earlier.” Sam replied, smiling despite his annoyance.

Jon snorted. “Aye, that sounds about right.” Jon unbuckled his sword belt and handed it to Sam. “If I don’t come back, give this to Little Sam, when he is old enough.”

Sam nodded.“Seven Hells, Jon. Can you go more than a minute without talking about your death?” Sam replied jokingly.

“Can you go more than a minute without talking about something that you read in a book?” Jon questioned wittily in return. Both men laughed in response, the sound echoing through the tunnel.

“Good luck, Jon.” The two of them embraced before Sam waved his torch to indicate that the gate needed to be opened. It cracked open slowly and Jon wandered into the snowy wilderness.

DANY

 

Daenerys had been feeling unwell occasionally for the last week or so. Physically unwell. Not the type of unwell that she had been feeling for a long time before that. The last letter she had received from Jon told her of an imminent battle at Castle Black. She had pondered whether to try and send Drogon there to help Jon, but decided that it would be most unwise. It scared her that she even considered doing that, that she could care so deeply for someone that she would be willing to risk the life of her dragon just to keep them safe.

Her illness had meant that she had spent a lot more time than usual alone in her chambers recently. It’s not like she had much to deal with anyway. The Sons of the Harpy were essentially extinct in Meereen. Although she still wanted to know who had been behind their frequent attacks, she was satisfied that they were no longer a immediate threat. The selfish part of her wanted to watch the people who orchestrated said attacks suffer, for the what they did to her, to her people and to Jon. 

Now, all there was to do was to patiently await the completion of the building of her ships. She knew that she with her dragons and her Unsullied, she had a fair chance of conquering Westeros, but it was not a certainty. What if her enemies were able to find a way to beat her dragons, then she would be stuck with an army of minimal size in comparison to the combined forces of Westeros. However, Tyrion and Varys had convinced her that she would be able to find sufficient support from many of the houses of Westeros, who according to her advisors, were less than satisfied with the Lannister rule. Tyrion had told her that King Tommen was a kind child, fully under the evil influence of his mother, who essentially ruled the seven Kingdoms as a result.

Recently, most of her attention had been focused on her desire to ride one of her dragons. She had never done so, but had read in a book that dragons were much stronger with a rider. The main problem being that no one had seen Drogon in weeks, and Rhaegal and Viserion were chained up, and had not been particularly receptive of her the last time she went to see them. Every day, she stood on the balcony of her chambers at the top of the Great Pyramid, the view of the city was a visual reminder of her accomplishments. She searched the skies for the great, black wings of her biggest dragon, and every day she was disappointed.

Instead, she filled her time with writing letters. To tell the truth, she did not even send the majority of them. Whether they were for Aemon or Jon, they were just a method of venting her frustration. She sat at her desk, and began to compose another one, to Jon. His most recent one had just arrived, detailing the upcoming battle of Castle Black.

Dear Jon,

Jon, I don’t really know how to word this. All I can say is that, I will personally kill you if you dare die on me. I know that you have little hope, but I have great hope of seeing you again, so do not give up. 

And I agree with you completely, they should simply be allowed to pass through the Wall. It is criminal to allow innocent men, women and children to starve to death in the freezing winter conditions, or succumb to far worse fates.

I imagine that there is a similar misconception of Wildlings in Westeros as there is to the Dothraki in Essos. Obviously, they can come across as a quite violent, ruthless people, but that way of life was forced on them in order to survive. Having spent over a year as a Khaleesi of the Dothraki, I have seen that they are just people, with both positives and flaws, just like everyone.

Another pressing matter is that I have not seen Drogon in weeks, nor have I seen Rhaegal and Viserion. I feel completely empty without them. Also, I intend to attempt to ride one of my dragons, having heard stories from my brother and many books of the great Targaryen dragonrider’s, I have been intrigued. I would be the first to do so in hundreds of years. But as you know, I don’t mean to sound snobbish, but I am no ordinary woman. 

Also, I almost forgot, I have taken your advice on the subject of Daario. He may be a skilled commander, but I have reason to doubt his loyalties. Now, he has little influence on my decisions and actions. I place my trust entirely in Grey Worm, Ser Barristan, Tyrion and Varys concerning political strategy. I hope this helps to ease your worries.

With Love,

Dany

JON

 

As Jon walked apprehensively further and further away from the Wall, from safety and out in to the dangers of the far North, he noticed that the ground was similarly battle worn to Castle Black. Weapons and corpses littered the ground, there were burn marks from fire used in defence of the Wall etched in to the snowy terrain. Jon thought that there was just so much needless death and destruction. 

He walked into the eery forest, just a mile beyond the Wall, the same forest containing the Heart Tree at which he had sworn his vows to the Nights Watch. This forest was also the base of the Wildling attack on the Wall, providing adequate protection for the many men and women crammed in beneath the tress.

The deeper he moved in to the forest, he saw more and movement all around him. He knew that, without doubt, there were at least several Wildlings with their bows and arrows pointing at him right now. He was in their territory now, completely vulnerable, he just hoped that they listened to reason.

One by one, the sneaky figures in the trees emerged, weapons raised towards Jon. The looks on their faces were extremely hostile as expected, and Jon instinctively raised his hands in surrender. The armed Wildlings tentatively approached him and patted him down, searching for any hidden weapons which could possibly be used offensively. 

When the men were satisfied, one of them moved in front of Jon and looked him directly in the eyes. “What do you want, Crow?” He asked intimidatingly. 

“I need to speak with the King Beyond the Wall. Trust me, I mean no harm.” Jon replied, staying composed in the face of the man.

The Wildling scoffed. “The day I trust a Crow, is the day I cut off my balls and eat them.”

“I don’t blame you. But still I mean no harm. I just want to talk.” 

The man looked to the men around him. The majority of them cautiously nodded, and they urged Jon to follow them as they moved through the camp. It was only then that Jon realised the true scale of the Wildling army. What he had seen last night from the top of the Wall was only a fraction of the army. 

They reached a tent which seemed to be significantly larger than the others. One of the men told Jon and the others to wait while he went inside, Jon assumed he was asking for permission to speak with the so called ‘King Beyond the Wall’. The man returned and with a quick nod of approval to Jon’s escort, he was pushed inside the tent.

When Jon entered, all he could see was a lone figure seated at a small, wooden table. In his hand, there was a mug, most likely containing ale. The man, who Jon assumed to be the person he was looking for, slowly turned around upon his entrance. He stood, and like the majority of the Wildlings that Jon had encountered, he towered above him.

He looked Jon up and down appraisingly, definitely surprised to see a man of the Nights Watch in his camp. “And who might you be?”

“My name is Jon Snow. And you?” Jon replied confidently.

The man chuckled. “You do have some balls, lad. Not only do you come into my camp hours after killing many of my men, but you show disrespect to their leader. You’d have fit in well as one of us. My name is Mance Rayder, you might know me as the King Beyond the Wall.”

“There is no point in showing false courtesy. We don't like one another.”  
Mance nodded. “Aye, we don’t. So why are you here?”

“I want to resolve this quarrel between us. Peacefully.”

“The only time this quarrel is resolved is when my people are safely behind your Wall.” Mance countered matter of factly.

“I don’t understand. Why are you so suddenly desperate to come South? What are you afraid of?”

“The dead have woken from their slumber, lad. If you had seen them, you would be running also.”

“I did see one of them. I think. At Craster’s keep. You have 100,000 men. Surely you can defend yourselves.”

Mance snorted. “100,000 fighting men and women. Do you honestly think that is enough?”

“Well if it is not, the whole of Westeros is doomed.”  
“That it is.”

“Listen, if it were my decision to make, I would let you through the Wall, I have no issues with your people, but the vast majority of the Nights Watch do.” Jon replied pleadingly.

“Well, lad, it looks like you're going to have to convince them. Otherwise, we will kill every single one of you.”

“Do you know how difficult that will be? There are men at the Nights Watch who’s entire families were brutally murdered by Wildings. Do you think they will be open to letting you pass through?” Jon exclaimed.

“It is the same for the men and women in my army. If we want to survive, we will both have to swallow our hatred for the other.”

Jon sighed. “At least give me some time.”

“Very well, you have a week. If your gates are not open for us willingly, we will tear them down.”

Jon nodded. “A drink then, to our agreement.” Mance said, offering Jon a mug of ale.

Jon took the offered beverage and allowed himself a small smile. He clashed his cup with Mance’s and drank. He was about to take another deep gulp from his cup when the alerting sound of battle horns rang around the camp. Mance instantly had Jon pressed against the table, with a knife to his throat. “Are you attacking us, boy? Was this a sly distraction?” He asked angrily.

“Of course not! There are only fifty of us left. It would be suicide!” Jon replied defensively.

Mance let go of Jon, seeming satisfied with the logic of his answer. He dragged Jon outside of the tent. Jon could see movement through the dense forest, but he could not see enough to determine what it was. 

The men around them throughout started to fall to the cold ground, as a result of the arrows flying in to the forest. Mance urged the men closest to him to make a defensive formation, Jon included. The scene before them was a brutal one, all the death and destruction of the previous night was being repeated. Mance threw his weapons to the ground and urged those around him to do so as well.

Jon finally realised that there were two forces of cavalry attacking from either side of the forest, in a double envelopment. The wildlings had no chance, having never fought against men on horseback before. They were carrying a banner, one which Jon was unable to make out due to the speed at which the horses were moving.

After a few minutes of the relentless onslaught, every Wildling was either dead or had their hands raised in surrender. A group of horses approached them purposefully. They had probably had the same thought process as Jon that this tent was the biggest so this probably belonged to the leader. Once they were close enough and the mist had cleared, Jon recognised one of the men on horseback. It was Davos. It had only been a few months since he had seen him, but he had missed his unique sense of humour, and was glad to see him again, despite the troubling circumstances.

Davos had an expression of surprise on his face also having not expected to see Jon. If he remembered correctly, Davos had said that he was hand of the king to Stannis Baratheon, meaning the man to his side was probably the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms. Aemon had sent a letter to all the High Lords of Westeros, pleading for aid against the Wildlings, that must be why they were here. 

The men dismounted their horses and approached. When they reached them, the man who Jon assumed was Stannis Baratheon spoke “So you must be the King Beyond the Wall.”

Mance nodded grimly. “And you are?”

Davos interrupted. “You’re speaking to the one true king of Westeros, Stannis Baratheon.”

“A pleasure.” Mance said sarcastically.

“It is typical to kneel when surrendering to a King.” Stannis replied.

“We do not kneel.” Mance stated simply.

Stannis looked towards Jon. “A deserter?”

“No, your Grace. My name is Jon Snow. The son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell.”

“You can trust him your Grace, I have met him before. He is an honourable lad.” Davos interjected. 

“Your father was an honourable man also. What would he have done with him?” Stannis asked, looking at Mance.

Jon took a second to gather his thoughts. “I had never met him before now, Your Grace. I came into his camp as an enemy, but he treated me with respect. He could have tortured me…or killed me, but he didn’t. I think he deserves to be treated with the same humility as he did me.”

Stannis nodded. “Very well. Take him. Leave his men here, we haven't the room for them.” The king walked away, leaving Jon alone with Davos.

Davos nudged Jon, interrupting his contemplation of the craziness of what had just happened. “Funny how things work out, eh?”

“Aye, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, had exams and writers block, not a good combination.
> 
> Also, I know this chapter isn't the most unique or interesting but stick with me, we are building to better things.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes to Hardhome but with a few surprises. ;)

DANY

 

Drogon had returned from his travels in the last few days, which had provided Dany with the much desired opportunity to ride him. Her rebellious child had been somewhat reluctant at first to have her mounted upon his back, but had relented and allowed her to do so. However, Dany still resented how little control she had over him. In the past, he had clung to her, ever since she emerged from the flames with three tiny dragons, he had always relied on her and she on him.

That was no longer the case. Drogon seemed to care little for her orders and thoughts, instead acting on his own intuitions. Especially when she rode him, Dany felt completely powerless. She could not order him to return to the Great Pyramid, she simply had to wait until he had done what he wished to do. Several times, her intended hour long flights had developed into day long adventures, meaning that she missed many petitioners. But as she always knew, Drogon had a mind of his own, ‘zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor’.Tyrion had been very angry at her for doing so, but she had reasoned that the short term sacrifice of being absent for the resolving of the smalltime squabbles of her people would be worth it in the long term, when she had mastered Dragonriding.

She had just finished her nighttime ride, and Drogon had landed on the Great Pyramid, allowing her to disembark easily and safely. It meant that she could be in her chambers almost immediately, as they were located at the top of the pyramid. She entered and found Missandei seated in her solar, waiting to help her dress as always. The two women exchanged pleasantries while Dany undressed, removing the filthy rags she had worn to ride Drogon, she didn't want to ruin her Essosi dresses if she could help it. Dany hummed softly to herself as Missandei tied the laces of her nightgown, she immediately felt much more comfortable. Her advisor began to rush away without uttering so much as a ‘Goodnight’.Dany noticed the peculiarity of her behaviour, Missandei was always polite and formal with her, perhaps too much sometimes. “What is wrong, Missandei?” Dany asked, concerned for her friend.

Missandei turned and blushed nervously. “Your Grace…I…” She stammered.

“Missandei, tell me. You don't have to be cautious around me. You are the person that I trust most in this world.” It was true, she had been the only consistent person in her life.

Her advisor nodded and took a deep breath. “Your Grace, I couldn't help but notice that your clothes do not seem to fit as well as they did in the past.” Missandei said, staring at the floor.

Dany chuckled. “So you were nervous about telling me that I had put on weight?”

“You have not, your Grace. I believe you…you are with child.” She answered, finally looking Dany directly in the eyes.

“I am barren.” Dany replied defensively. She began to ponder aggressively. She could not remember if she had been late, but she had been feeling ill, and she had recently developed a strong dislike for the sweet treats that she had cherished her entire life. Her heart sank and leapt at the same time.

Missandei approached and escorted her to the bed. They both took a seat. Tears were beginning to roll from her eyes. “You have been feeling unwell recently, your Grace.” Missandei grabbed her hand and guided it to her stomach. “Look, you can even feel the bump.”

Dany wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown. “I cannot bare to lose another child.”

Missandei held her hand reassuringly. “Who says that you will lose this child?”

“The witch who murdered my husband.”

“And this Witch also said that you would never be pregnant again. Have you ever considered the possibly that this woman was desperate, and wanted to say the most hurtful thing that she could say to you?”

“I don’t want to believe that this is real, Missandei. Because then the devastation of losing my child would be so much greater. Hope leads to more sadness.” 

“Do you want this child?” Missandei asked seriously.

Dany looked at her friend. “Of course I do. It’s the only thing I’ve wanted since I was a little girl. Family. Someone of my own. A little boy or girl to give me reason to carry on.”

“Then you shall have this child. Hope is a powerful thing, your Grace.”

They sat in silence for a while before Missandei continued. “I assume that Jon Snow is the father of your child…”

Dany nodded. “The only reason he was willing to be with me was that I couldn't get pregnant, so technically he wasn't breaking his vows to the Nights Watch. He did not want to be a father.”

“He loves you. You have to tell him. He has to know.”

“He will not want to hear it. Every time he writes to me, he writes as if it will be the last time, because he doesn't expect or want to live.

“Your child will give him a reason to do so.”

“A child he will never be able to meet or love or anything.”

“He may not be able to meet his child, but he will love it regardless. And even if you don't think that he wants to hear, he deserves to know. He must know. You owe him that.”

JON

 

“You want the Wildlings to fight in your army!?”

“Yes. I will give them lands and safety in return. It is a fair offer.” Stannis argued.

“Mance doesn't seem like the type to agree to such a thing.”

“You will have to convince him. It is the only way that I will allow his people past the Wall.”

“I will do the best I can, your Grace.” Jon left the room. He had been very surprised when the Red Woman had informed him of Stannis wish to speak, but he supposed that it was simply because the Nights Watch was leaderless at the moment, so the responsibility fell on his shoulders. Jon detested how Stannis spoke as if he was in complete control of proceedings at Castle Black, in Jon’s eyes, he was just a guest, nothing more. What’s more, this supposed King had delusional ambitions about Wildlings becoming a part of his army. Jon wasn't an expert concerning the Free Folk, but he knew that they would die before siding with Stannis.

Jon went to the hall to eat and converse with his remaining brothers. It was a sombre occasion, many benches were completely empty now, highlighting the great losses that the Nights Watch had suffered in the battle. 

Maester Aemon stood with the assistance of First Builder Jarwyck. Ser Alisser was notably still missing from the high table, leaving only the two of them. Despite his age and frailty, Maester Aemon still maintained a commanding presence, and everyone quieted when he stood.

“With everything that is happening, we cannot go on without electing a new Lord Commander.” The old man began, eliciting hums of agreement in the room.

“We are not exactly blessed with many options, but we will have to choose from what we have available, and hope that said person will grow into his new position of power and authority.” Aemon continued.

Lord Janos Slynt stood and examined those around him. “In the absence of Ser Alisser, I nominate myself to be the new Lord Commander. I am one of the few among us who has any experience in command, I am the only true choice.” He said proudly. There were a few unenthusiastic cheers of support in response.

“Anyone else?” Aemon asked.

Another stood from the bench. “Ser Denys Mallister. His accomplishments speak for themselves, he is the longest serving brother of the Nights Watch here, a ranger of ten winters. He, is the only true choice.” The man said, staring coldly at Janos.

“Is there anyone else?” Aemon asked once more.

Jon felt movement to his left and was confused to see Sam stand. Jon realised what his friend was about to do and tried to urge him to sit back down. He had no wish nor right to be Lord Commander.

Sam rejected Jon’s dissuasion and spoke up. “Maester Aemon!”

“Yes, Samwell Tarly, go on…”

“Sam the slayer.” Janos spoke mockingly. People found it very hard to believe that Sam had killed a White Walker. It would be hard to believe anyone who said such a thing, but Sam especially, considering he showed little promise with a sword in training, but Jon believed him. “A Wildling lover, how’s your Lady love, slayer?” 

Sam smiled victoriously. “Her name is Gilly…brother Slynt knows her quite well, they cowered together in the larder during the battle for the Wall.” Even Jon laughed at the anger decorating Janos’ face.

The laughter around the room only seemed to spur Sam on. “A Wildling girl, a baby and Lord Janos. I found him there after the battle was over, in a puddle of his own making.” Lord Janos looked as if he was about to burst. Any good reputation he had managed to garner in his time at the Wall had vanished in the blink of an eye.

“Whilst Lord Janos was hiding with the women and children, Jon Snow was leading. He took command in a desperate situation during the battle, surely saving all of us. He killed the Magnar of Thenn and then went North to deal with Mance Rayder, knowing it almost certainly meant his own death. I can’t recall a time in which Jon put his own wishes or needs in front of those of the Nights Watch, he just does what is right, and what must be done. He is the one to lead us in times of great darkness.” Sam finished and was engulfed in a swarm of applause and cheers.

The men began to vote, each individual having one vote for either Janos Slynt, Denys Mallister or Jon. While Jon had never desired power, he did have many ideas if he were to be made Lord Commander. Jon was surprised to see that he had won by a landslide, apparently Sam’s confession about Janos had resulted in a huge loss of support for him. People cheered and congratulated him, but there was no time for celebration. He had a plan, for which he was going to need the support of an old friend.

Fortunately, as he exited the hall as the newly elected 998th Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, that particular friend seemed to be waiting for him outside. Davos was perched on a barrel, fiddling with some kind of carved figure in his hands. Jon and Davos exchanged smiles as Jon approached. 

“Quite a noise in there lad, what happened?” Davos asked, pointing to the hall.

Jon shrugged. “Apparently, I am now Lord Commander.”

Davos chuckled. “You could at least look a little enthusiastic.”

“I can’t. Too much going on right now. I need your help.” Jon explained seriously.

Davos stood and urged Jon to follow him. “I’m all ears.”

“The Wildlings will never fight for Stannis. And for that, Stannis will not allow them to pass the Wall. He is condemning them to death.”

Davos sighed. “I know, Jon. That is just the type of man he is. Honour and duty before sense and basic human decency. I love the man, but some of his decisions are questionable on a moral level.”

“I will not allow it. I have a duty to protect the Wildlings just as much as the people of the Seven Kingdoms, I have to let them through.”

“And why do you need my help?”

“I need Stannis’ ships to bring them here.”

“I will do what I can, lad.” Davos said and the two men shook hands before departing in different directions.

Jon’s next destination was the makeshift cell that was currently holding Mance Rayder. He knew it would be difficult to convince him to swear himself to Stannis, but Jon had to try. If Mance was willing to cooperate, it would mean Jon could facilitate the movement of the Wildlings south much more easily. 

The guard stationed outside of the cell opened it for him. Mance was seated at the small table in the room, staring out of the window at the falling snow. Jon coughed to notify Mance of his presence, but still he did not turn around. “Can we speak?” Jon asked straightforwardly, knowing neither him nor Mance wanted to engage in frivolous small talk.

Mance turned and nodded. “I have just spoken with Stannis.” Jon began.

“Delightful man, eh?” Mance contributed.

“I didn't get that impression.”

“And I didn't get the impression that you were a man of small talk, just say what you want to say and be done with it.” Mance snapped.

“Stannis wants the Wildlings to fight in his army. He wants you to bend the knee.”

“Then he is even more delusional than I thought. I would die before kneeling to him.”

“You will. He will burn you alive if you don’t.” Jon replied.

Mance chuckled to himself. “To be burnt alive, it’s a bad way to go. But still, my answer is the same. I will not submit to him.”

“Look, I am not here to convince you to do so. Your life matters little to me, but the lives of the thousands of your people that will be lost if they aren't south in time do matter to me. I want to save them from what is coming.” Jon answered.

“You know what’s coming?”

Jon nodded. “Aye, I saw one of them, when we were at Craster’s keep.”

“And if I tell you where my people are, what’s to say Stannis will not kill them all?”

“Stannis has nothing to do with this. I am Lord Commander, and this is Nights Watch business. They won’t be harmed, I give you my word.”

Mance snorted. “Your word means nothing to me, crow.”

“I understand that, but I am the only person who is willing to risk my life to save your people, you have no other options.”

Mance sighed audibly. Jon supposed that it was difficult to comprehend his current situation, just a few days previously, Mance had been on the brink of overcoming the Wall’s defences, and now he was a prisoner of Stannis Baratheon. “My people will be at Hardhome, it is a village beyond the Wall, close to the sea.”

“Thank you, I will do what I can.” Jon answered.

“You’ll need to speak with Tormund. After I’m dead, he will be in command to a certain extent. You will be in need of his help to convince my people to board your ships, especially after they hear of my death. Tormund was in the group who attacked Castle Black, hopefully he survived.”

“It’s possible, there are a few prisoners. But will he trust me?”

“Definitely not. But I will write a message for you to give him, convincing him to at least tolerate you long enough to save his people. After that, I offer no promises.” Mance scribbled a message quickly on some spare parchment. He did in a rather awkward fashion as a result of the chain binding his hands together.

“What does he look like?”

“He is an enormous, red headed man. You can’t miss him.”

Jon thanked Mance and turned to leave. “For what its worth, crow, I do respect you somewhat.” He commented, causing Jon to turn and face him. “To step into my camp, unarmed, shows balls. You’ll need that same courage when you go to Hardhome.”

Jon went to directly to the cell which housed some of the prisoners from the attack on Castle Black. There weren't many, only the few who had survived and had opted not to flee after defeat looked certain. That was helpful, as it made Tormund very easy to distinguish from the other detained Wildlings. Jon approached the man, who proved to be just as intimidating as the man that Mance had described. 

The red headed man turned to face Jon at the sound of his footsteps. His body was laced with bandages and cloth in order to treat the injuries that he had sustained in the battle. “I have a message for you.” Jon said, extending his hand to offer the hastily written parchment. Tormund made no movement to take the paper, instead choosing to eye Jon threateningly. “It’s from Mance. You need to read it.” Jon persuaded.

Tormund snatched the parchment from his hand. He briefly examined it before passing it back to Jon. “That fucker forgot that I can't read. You’ll have to tell me what it says, crow.”

Jon nodded and cleared his throat. “It says that you need to travel with me to Hardhome to bring your people back here.”

Tormund scoffed. “So you can slaughter them, too?”

“I do not intend to slaughter any of your people. I want to save them from what is coming, I will let them come South, past the Wall. But to do that, I need your help.” Jon argued.

“If my people knew that I helped a crow they would pull my guts from my body and make me eat them.”

“I can see what type of man you are. The selfish type. A man who puts personal pride over the survival of thousands of his own people, even women and children.”

The man stood up and faced Jon. To say that there was a large height discrepancy would have been an understatement. Tormund was gigantic. “I’ll show you what type of man I am, crow. I will kill you.”

“I don't doubt it.” Jon replied, not backing down. “But first, we need to bring your people to safety.”

Tormund sighed. “I will go with you, crow. But if you turn on us, I’ll gouge your eyes out.”

Jon simply nodded and left the freezing cells. He knew that the risk of this mission was very high, the Wildlings owed him no trust, nor respect, nor anything. They had many reasons to kill him, even more so after Mance’s death. It seemed like every letter that he sent to Dany, was composed on the brink of death, he longed for the time when he could send her a letter with nothing but happiness and optimism, but Jon knew that such a time was not in the imminent future.

He returned to his new chambers as Lord Commander and packed the few belongings that he had before sitting at the desk to write. 

Dany,

Once again I write to you in perilous times, I bet you are tired of my miserable tales by now. Regardless, I feel obliged to tell you that I am going beyond the Wall to a coastal village known as Hardhome. With the helpful persuasion of my friend Davos, who serves as Hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon, Stannis has agreed to allow me to sail his ships to Hardhome in order to bring the Wildlings back to the Wall, and allow them to pass through, to safety.

It goes without saying that this mission is one of a foolhardy nature, especially considering the fact that Stannis intends to burn the King beyond the Wall alive. There is a reasonable chance that the Wildlings will completely disregard my will to save them, and simply just kill me, but I would not be able to live with myself if I didn't take this risk, knowing that I had condemned thousands to death. The things that you have done have inspired me, and I want to make a difference, just like you have.

Actually, I cannot believe that I almost forgot to mention that I was elected as the 998th Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. It was not a position that I desired, but the opportunity has fallen to me, and I will do the best that I can.

With love,  
Jon.

**********

Jon had never been to a populated Wildling village before, he had only ever experienced the desolate, empty ruins of former villages, which had been abandoned. When Mance and Tormund had described Hardhome as a village, he had envisioned a small place, with only several buildings and perhaps a couple of hundred people, but Hardhome had proven to be far more. 

When they approached the docks in their tiny rowing boat, he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the size of the village. There were thousands of people stretched across the vast shoreline, the village was completely packed with those people’s tents and belongings. All of this reminded him why he had come here, these people had barely enough to eat and survive the freezing temperatures, never mind the approaching army of the dead. If they stayed here, they would all die.

Thankfully, after some convincing, the vast majority of the Wildlings had agreed to come with him. Surprisingly, Tormund had even spoken highly of Jon, despite the fact that he seemed to hate him. Jon never expected them to instantly trust him, but it seemed that they were willing to temporarily forgo their hatred of the Nights Watch.

Now, he, Edd, Tormund and a few other members of the Nights Watch were organising the boarding of the ships. Due to the shallowness of the water, Stannis’ ships had to remain further out to sea, so they were using the rowing boats to travel between them and the shore, which obviously slowed the process. 

As Jon helped some children to board the boats, he noticed a large storm approaching in the distance. It’s presence was confirmed further by the incessant barking of the many dogs in the village. In the time that he had spent beyond the Wall, storms had been a frequent occurrence, but this appeared to be no regular storm. People soon began to panic and ran for safety further towards the docks. 

The storm advanced with an unnatural speed towards the village. To Jon, it looked more like an avalanche than a storm as it quickly descended the distant mountains and moved closer to Hardhome. Some of the Wildlings started to close the giant, wooden gates, sealing the entrance to safety from the many Wildlings unfortunate enough to be on the wrong side of the gate. 

With the gate fully locked, the screams and cries of the begging people sent shivers down Jon’s spine. The storm moved ever closer ominously, until it had completely engulfed those on the other side. As it did so, all of the noise ceased immediately, leaving a dark, terrifying silence in its place. The anxiety of the silence made it even worse than before. Jon had the foresight to see that the situation was one of a terrible nature, and he continued to load the people of highest priority onto the boats. After all, no natural storm targeted a specific place and silenced all those in that place.

Some of the Wildlings soon gained the courage to approach the gate in order to investigate what had happened. The small cracks left by the splintered wood of the poorly maintained gate allowed one to peer through and look beyond. 

Tormund impatiently grabbed Jon’s shoulder. “Come on, crow. I need to know what is happening.”

Jon nodded and followed him, motioning to his men to stay behind and continue to put people into the boats. Before they reached the gate, the screams from before resumed, but this time, they were of a different nature. “We need to get these people on the boats!” Tormund shouted.

“What is it?” Jon asked, alarmed.  
“The dead.” Tormund stated simply. Jon drew Longclaw from its scabbard as a skeleton like figure forced its way under the gate, and charged at him. Jon had seen the dead before, but this was another thing completely. He had once seen a White Walker, but the darkness of the night had prevented from getting a good look. The only time he had properly seen one of the dead was the one in Lord Commander Mormont’s chambers that he had killed using the lantern. That had looked rather similar to a regular person, apart from its somewhat blue complexion and bright blue eyes, but these…these were just dead bodies, no flesh, just bone.

He recovered from his shock just in time to cut the skeleton completely in half with one swing of his sword due to the strength of the Valyrian steel and the brittleness of its body. As more and more of the queuing people realised what had happened, any semblance of control and order was lost, as they all abandoned their place in line and rushed to jump onto a boat. 

The sound is deafening. People running and fighting for their lives while they still had a chance to do so. Jon knew the gate would not hold for long against the mindless attacks of the dead. Apparently Tormund had the same thought as he once again grabbed Jon to get his attention. “If they get through, everyone dies!”

“We have to hold them for as long as possible, so people can get on the ships. That is the only way out.” Jon explained.

They began to advance towards the enemy when a enormous screech erupted behind them. Both men turned and examined the scene of chaos, trying to determine the origin of the sound. They both scoured the area for several seconds, as did many others around them. “What the fuck is that?” Tormund asked, bewildered as he looked to the sky and pointed.

Jon’s eyes followed the direction of Tormund’s arm until he caught a glimpse of the target. Many people would simply acknowledge the thing that they were looking at as some kind of giant bird, and suggest that it was just perspective tricking them, but Jon, he had no such thoughts. He instantly recognised what he was seeing, but it did not help him to understand why he was seeing it. 

While he had never personally seen Drogon while he was in Meereen, he had had a close enough view of Rhaegal and Viserion to know what a dragon looked like. Also, Dany had passionately described Drogon to him on several occasions, which enabled him to immediately distinguish him from the other two. Despite the distance, it was obvious that Drogon was by the biggest of the three dragons, and it was also easy to see the difference in colour between them.

Drogon approached the village, seemingly unfazed by the hundreds of dead men in the area. As the dragon got closer and closer to him, it allowed him to more accurately see the smaller details. His breath caught in his throat when he spied the small figure mounted upon his back. He desperately hoped that it was not Dany due to the danger of the present situation, but at the same time, he also selfishly did want it to be her. It all made sense, in her previous letters, she had spoken of her desire to ride a dragon as her ancestors had done before her and now it appeared that she had achieved her goal.

The dragon and its rider landed next to the docks, as safe as possible from the dead. The fact that it was closer and no longer moving allowed Jon to completely confirm the identity of the person mounted on its back. Once he saw Dany’s distinct silver hair, blending beautifully with the snowy landscape, he had no need of further examination. She quickly dismounted the dragon and ran towards him, he naturally moved towards her. 

“Dany, what the fu-“ Jon began but was interrupted by the strong kiss that she pressed on his lips. For the short duration of the kiss, he momentarily forgot the danger and magnitude of the situation, losing himself in her touch, the touch that had given him many sleepless nights since he had left her. 

When they break their kiss, he brings his calloused hand to her face and tidies the wind strewn hairs covering her eyes. They allow themselves a small smile, before Jon regains his consciousness. “Why are you here, Dany? When I sent that letter, it was not my intention for you to come here.” He was almost shouting in order to be audible over the chaos in the background. 

While their conversation continued, Drogon began to reign fire on the dead, drastically slowing their advance past the gate and thus allowing more people to escape on the boats. “I never even received such a letter, it was not my decision to come here. Drogon made that decision for me, we've been flying for hours.” 

Dany looked over Jon’s shoulder to examine the scene. “Jon, what is happening?”

“The army of the dead. You need to leave, now!”

“No! How do you expect me to leave the man that I love in a situation like this?!”

“I know that you love me, Dany. You don’t have to prove that by throwing your life away meaninglessly for me. You cannot do that, people rely on you.”

She shook her head dismissively. “To die trying to save you would never be meaningless.”

“If you love me, please listen and trust in what I say. You need to leave. My own death I can deal with, but I cannot deal with yours.”

Drogon lands in the open space behind them, satisfied having incinerated thousands of the dead, and saving thousands of the living. Jon grabbed her jaw forcefully but lovingly and kissed her deeply as he slowly moved her backwards towards the dragon, his lips not leaving hers. 

Dany mounted Drogon regretfully, holding hands with him as she climbed his back until she was out of his reach. “You are my one and only love, Dany. And sometime, in this life or the next, we will be together. I promise. I love you.” 

She felt the tears beginning to sting her eyes. “I love you.”

“No need for tears, Dany. Do you remember when you tried to teach me some of your language?” He asked.

She smiled, reminiscing about the time she spent with him in Meereen. “You were awful.”

He laughed heartily as he saw the dead moving closer and closer to him in his peripheral vision. “Aye, I was. But I do remember some things. Valar!” He spoke softly, and Drogon quickly ascended into the sky, he and Dany exchanged one last smile as he did so. He would never tire of that smile.

“Jon! C’mon. We need to leave!” Edd shouted. Jon looked around to find that he and his men were in fact the last people remaining, they quickly ran and jumped into the boat, he saw one of the White Walkers raise the slain Wildlings to be part of his army as they sailed away. He realised how crucial it was that Dany and Drogon had arrived, if they hadn’t, many more people would have become part of the army.  
Edd sighed. “You think you've seen it all. And then, all of that shit happens.” He exclaimed. “What the fuck was that, Jon?”

Jon looked to the sky. “To be honest, nothing surprises me anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Longest chapter yet, around 5.2k words, hope you enjoy! Comments/kudos appreciated.
> 
> It feels good to finally write some unique stuff, it was so boring repeating stuff completely from canon but it had to be done.
> 
> Sorry for the slower updates, but I have exams until the end of June. Bare with me please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany return to their homes.

DANY

 

Dany smiled narrowly to herself when she spotted the familiar peaks of the great pyramids of Meereen in the distance. It had been some journey, a journey in which she had seemingly experienced each and every human emotion possible at least once; despair, joy, excitement, surprise, nervousness…everything.

To say that she was traumatised by recent events would be an understatement. She had seen things that not even imagination during the worst nightmares could conjure up, walking dead men slaughtering men, women and children alike mercilessly, Dany doubted that she would ever see such a horrifying scene again in her lifetime.

Just as usual, Drogon landed loudly and with little care on to the summit of the great pyramid, impatiently waiting for Dany to dismount him before flying away. She smiled as she watched him fly away, in awe as she considered how he taken her to Jon without being commanded to do so. She had always known that she had a special, unnatural connection with her dragons but it was still difficult for her to comprehend that he would take her to the person whom she wanted to be with, but couldn’t.

As she entered her chambers at the summit of the great pyramid via the open balcony, for the first time in what seemed like months, yet it hadn't even been a single day in truth, Dany began to mentally prepare herself for her council’s lectures. To be honest, Tyrion, Varys and the rest of them definitely had reason to be frustrated with her, they were probably worried sick at her absence, but it wasn't exactly her fault.

Dany decided to get it out of the way, and started the walk across her chambers in order to find her council. As she passed through the room, she was stunned by the large dressing mirror hung up on the wall to her left. Out of the corner of her eye, she had noticed the bump which had started to appear on her stomach. It was still difficult to believe that it was real, that she had been blessed with a child to call her own, Jon’s child. She smiled sadly as the sight of her growing baby provoked the thoughts of what had just happened, that she had not had the courage to tell him.

She quickly wiped the unshed tears which had begun to pool in her violet eyes, and left the chambers in favour of the council room. She obviously expected her trusted advisors to question where she had been, when she had looked in the mirror, she had been too engrossed in the bump which was developing to care about her dirty, exhausted appearance. When she arrived, she pushed the door open forcefully, pushing all of her fears and insecurities to the back of her mind, it was time to be the Queen again. 

When she entered, she found that all of those in the room were already looking in her direction, not startled by her sudden appearance. It was then that she realised that her arrival hadn't been particularly subtle, having landed on the top of this very building mounted upon Drogon. 

All eyes in the room were fixed upon her, the tense atmosphere in the council chambers could have been cut with a knife. Tyrion, Varys, Grey Worm, even Ser Barristan, who usually defended her actions without doubt seemed to be frustrated with her to a certain extent. Missandei was her usual non-judgemental self, smiling softly at Dany.

Tyrion reached out and took a long gulp from the goblet of wine in front of him before standing and walking in Dany’s direction. “Your Grace, you are my Queen, and I must speak to you with respect, but you are making it extremely difficult with these idiotic decisions.”

As he moved closer to her, he seemed to recognise the dirt and ash which caked her skin and clothes. “Where the fuck did you go?”

Dany sighed, somewhat displeased with the manner in which Tyrion spoke to her, but she understood why. To him and the rest of the council, it must seem like she just randomly, spontaneously decided to fly away, leaving them to deal with her absence, but that was not the case. 

“I went nowhere by choice, my Lord.” She answered defensively.

Tyrion raised his eyebrows in question. “I’m going to need more than that, your Grace.”

Dany nodded and urged Tyrion to retake his seat at the table while she took the seat next to Missandei. She cleared her throat, “So, as you know I have been riding Drogon regularly, in order to practice for when I will need to do so. Unfortunately, I am not able to control him completely which means that it is essentially his decision concerning where we go or how long we go for. There have been occasions in the past where I have only intended to practice briefly but ended being gone for many hours, as you all know.” Tyrion nodded, recalling those times in which Dany had disappeared, but never for quite as long as she had this time.

“Today, when I mounted Drogon, he seemed to have a completely different objective to me. We flew for hours, through places which I had never seen before, and never expected to see. At one point, Drogon flew over a body of water, and to the left, I saw the Wall…”

“You mean to tell me you flew North of the Wall, to the most dangerous place on the planet, and there was nothing that you could do about it?” Tyrion interrupted, questioning her.

Dany eyed Tyrion. “Perhaps I should have jumped from Drogon’s back, my Lord…?” She replied sarcastically.

Tyrion disregarded her comment. “Continue, your Grace.”

“Drogon eventually landed in a small village beyond the Wall. I believe the name was Hardhome, Jon had told me that he was going there, and there he was. Jon, the Nights Watch, and the Wildlings.”

Tyrion chuckled drunkily. “Forgive me your Grace” Tyrion began, his speech slurred from the wine, “I find it hard to believe that this situation was all a coincidence. Perhaps you simply wished to go to Jon, because apparently he is more important than your people and your city.”

Dany glared at him. “Watch yourself, my Lord. You forget, I am Queen. I will not have my honesty questioned by a man who has claimed in the past to trust me implicitly, and most importantly, I will. not be spoken to like I am a child.”  
Tyrion stumbled. “Then you should stop acting like one.”

Varys realised that Tyrion was starting to enter dangerous territory so he interrupted. “Perhaps we should continue this discussion another time, your Grace. Once you are well rested and my Lord Tyrion is reasonably sober…?”

Dany nodded and Missandei led her out of the room and back to her chambers. Dany was delighted to see that her advisor had clearly anticipated her desire to bathe, as there was already a tub containing steaming hot water awaiting her when they returned to her chambers.

She stepped into the bath with Missandei’s assistance and found instant comfort in the heat of the water. Dany closed her eyes while her advisor began to use some of the ointments provided by the servants to wash Dany’s silver hair, the colour less glamorous than usual due to the remnants of dirt and ash which had settled into it. Dany found it impossible to relax as she normally did, the images of death and destruction still haunting her fatigued, worried mind.   
“Your Grace? Your Grace?”

Dany was pulled from her dark thoughts by Missandei, who was examining her worriedly. “Your Grace, I know you well enough to know that something is wrong. Tell me, tell me so that I can help you.”

“I am afraid that there is nothing you can do for me, Missandei.” Dany replied.

“Still, perhaps it would do you good to tell me or someone else what happened. Whatever it is, it is clearly weighing you down. You haven't stopped shaking since you got back, and I doubt that is completely due to the cold because you’re in boiling hot bath water.”

“There…there was an army of dead men.” Dany stammered, she looked up to Missandei expecting to be met with a disbelieving glare but instead her advisor and best friend retained her soft, understanding smile. “When I say dead men, some of them were just skeletons, others still had some flesh, but all of them had piercing blue eyes, eyes that were so unnatural. It’s the memory of them that I can’t get out of my head. You probably think I’m talking nonsense…”

Missandei manoeuvred her chair closer to the bath and grabbed Dany’s trembling hand. “There is nothing that you could ever say to me that I would not believe. You have shown me that absolutely nothing is impossible.”

Dany smiled thankfully to her friend. To an extent, she wished that she was lying, she wished that she was insane, because then none of what she had seen would be real. Missandei was too kind for this cruel world, she deserved better than to fall asleep with images of what Dany had described her haunting her dreams.

“You said that you saw Jon…? Was he there, with all of these dead men?” Missandei continued.

“Yes…he was there. He was trying to save the Wildlings, the people living beyond the Wall.” Dany explained. “The dead were killing anyone and everyone, women, men and children alike. Jon was doing his best to protect them, but there were too many, even for him.”

“What happened when he realised it was you?” Missandei questioned.

“Drogon landed and I got off of him, and ran towards Jon. Drogon started to burn the dead. I dread to think how many people would have died if it weren’t for him. When I got to Jon, I didn't even allow him to speak, I just kissed him. I gave him everything I had, because for as long as I live Missandei, everything I have is his.” Dany didn't even realise what she was saying, all of the feelings which her tragic life had taught her to lock up were flowing from her tongue like a river.

Missandei continued to hold her hand as she recounted the ordeal. “I tried to explain to him why I was there, that I had not intended to go there, but he was too focused on getting me away to properly listen. He helped me get back on Drogon, he held my hand all the way up. I begged him to let me stay, I would have gladly died with him right then and there.” She paused as tears began to stream down her cheeks. “He told me that he loved me, and then told Drogon to fly, using the Valyrian that I had taught him.”

“And did you tell him? About this?” Missandei asked as she rested her palm on Daenerys’ stomach.

Dany shook her head. “How could I, Missandei, in that situation? With dead men swarming the village, the screams of women and children filling our ears, it would have been evil to tell him.”

“I agree, without doubt. But which is the lesser of two evils, to tell him then and there, or to never tell him.” Missandei argued.

“If I have to choose between two evils, I’d rather not choose. There will be another chance to tell him, and I will.”

“You must do it soon, by my estimate you aren't more than a couple of moons away from giving birth.”

JON

 

Jon and the thousands of Wildlings behind him now stood directly below the Wall, desperately waiting for the steel gate to open. He had known that trusting the command of Castle Black to Ser Alisser was a risk, as it was clear that the man had no great affection for him, but he couldn't allow his personal feelings to influence his decisions, he had to do what was best for the Nights Watch.

After what felt like an eternity, the poorly maintained gate creaked open slowly, and Jon sighed in relief. He looked behind him, to the thousands of beaten and starving Wildlings. He had found himself doing so many times on the journey back to the Wall, whenever he had needed a reminder that he had done the right thing, despite all the warning and disgust from many of his brothers of the Nights Watch.

The long walk through the tunnel seemed to last forever as a result of a combination of extreme fatigue, minor injuries and anxiety. Each and every man in Castle Black had suffered at the hands of the Wildlings, and here Jon was, allowing them to enter the place which they had tried to destroy only a matter of weeks before. The Wildlings and the Nights Watch had no reason to accept each other, Jon could not force them to do so.

Jon emerged from the ice tunnel first, closely followed by the brothers who had gone to Hardhome with him. At first, there were some small expressions of happiness on the faces of those who awaited them, grateful to see that their brothers had survived. Those expressions quickly transformed to ones of disdain and anger as the Wildlings began to trickle out of the tunnel tentatively into the courtyard of Castle Black.

Jon walked towards Sam, who had begun to facilitate the movement of the Wildlings through the courtyard. The two old friends embraced and stood aside to watch the Wildlings as they passed through. “My eyesight isn't all that great, but even I could tell from the top of the Wall that not all the Wildlings were with you.” Sam said.

“Aye, and there would have been far less if it wasn't for…for Dany.” Jon replied.

Sam turned to him. “What? Dany?”

“Not now. Not here. I will explain later.” Jon whispered.

“Well, nevertheless, there would be none if it wasn't for you.”

Jon nodded. “I need a drink… Join me?”

Sam smiled and urged Jon to walk. They reached Jon’s Lord Commander chambers, taking advantage of the privacy which they provided compared to the hall. Jon took a seat while Sam poured two cups of ale for them. Jon noted that Sam seemed nervous and somewhat fidgety as he took the seat opposite.

“So Jon, what happened?’

Jon sighed. “When we got to Hardhome, I’d never seen so many people in one place. I talked with them, it took some convincing, but they eventually agreed to board the ships, well, most of them did. As the Wildlings were boarding, a storm came.”

“A storm?” Sam questioned.

“Aye. But it was no normal storm, I could tell from the start. They were forced to close the gates, trapping thousands on the other side, with no protection. For a second, there were screams, but then, it was silence. All of those people on the other side, Sam, were part of the army of the dead, just like that. Dead.”

“So the storm was actually the dead? The White Walkers?”

Jon nodded. “There was chaos. People tried desperately to get on the boats, all while the dead tried to break through the gate.”

“How has Dany got anything to do with this?”

“She was there.” Jon answered straightforwardly. “She was on her dragon. The dragon burned many of the dead, without her, I don’t know what would have happened.”

“Where is she now?”

“Gone. She’s gone. Back to Meereen hopefully, away from this.” Jon replied, as he took a large, drawn out gulp from his mug of ale. “You seem nervous, Sam. What is it?”

“Well…you see…I have something to ask of you, as Lord Commander.” Sam said, stammering and hesitating throughout, further indicating his nervousness.

“Then ask it.”

“I wish to go to the Citadel, to learn to be a Maester. I know we already have a Maester, but Aemon isn't getting any younger, and when he can no longer continue in his role, I want to be able to replace him. The Citadel is where I belong Jon, not here, I am no fighter. I would be of more use to you with the knowledge I could gain from the Citadel.”

“It’s not just about your usefulness, Sam. I need you here, who can I trust to give me advice if you're not here?”

“Well…there’s always Edd.” Sam reasoned.

Jon chuckled. “Edd is a man that I trust completely as a friend, but not as an advisor, Sam.”

“Jon, you must let me do this. I am responsible for Gilly and the baby whom she named after me and I would die to save them. The knowledge at the Citadel would help me to do that far more than any sword I could wield.”

“Sam, if you truly believe that, then go. Go to the Citadel, train, and then come back. The Wall isn't going anywhere.” Jon picked up his mug of ale once more. “To your return.” He toasted, smiling.

“To my return.”

Sam had insisted on leaving that same night, and after saying his farewells to those whom he was closest to, Jon, Edd and Aemon specifically, he departed in a cart with Gilly and Little Sam. Jon watched from the balcony above the courtyard, his friend’s departure left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

For the remainder of the night, Jon decided to return to his chambers in order to complete the paperwork which Sam had left on his desk. It was a tedious task, many of the matters being of little importance, but they needed to be completed nevertheless. Ser Davos had returned to Castle Black earlier that night, with requests for additional supplies from Stannis, which Jon had begrudgingly accepted. Davos had also given him details of Stannis’ journey to Winterfell, which had not been particularly positive. 

Jon was just about to prepare to sleep when a knock sounded at his door. Jon answered wearily, urging the perpetrator to enter. As he had expected, it was his steward Ollie, a boy of little more than ten years. Their relationship had been much more distant since Jon had brought the Wildlings through the gates of Castle Black, understandably so, as both of Ollie’s parents had been murdered by the Wildlings less than a year before. Jon hoped that eventually he would understand why he did so.

“Lord Commander! It’s one of the Wildlings you brought back! Says he knows your Uncle Benjen, says he's still alive!”

“Are you sure he’s talkin’ about Benjen?”

Ollie shrugged. “He says he was First Ranger.”

That was when Jon was convinced. No Wildling could know his Uncle’s title, without knowing him personally. Jon forced his fatigued legs to stand and ran out of his chambers into the courtyard. He found Ser Alisser waiting for him.

“Says he saw your Uncle not two moons past.” Alisser explained.

“Could be lying.” Jon offered.

“Could be, there’s only one way to find out. He’s over there.” Alisser replied. He nodded towards a huddled group of men at the gates.

Jon rushed over, his optimism started to build. For years, he had tried tirelessly to find his Uncle, ever since he had been lost beyond the Wall. The group of men parted, instead of a Wildling as Jon had expected, they revealed a post. A post with the word ‘traitor’ written on it. 

Jon immediately knew what was happening. These men detested him, absolutely hated him, for allowing the Wildlings to pass through the Wall. He turned around apprehensively, when he had done so, Ser Alisser immediately planted a knife into his chest. “For the Watch.” He said.

Before he even had a chance to process what had happened, another blade was shoved into him. This one directly into his heart. Jon could not even tell who had done it, his vision was beginning to blur. 

Jon just stood motionless, as several more of his so called brothers stabbed him. Eventually, he collapsed, his body having finally caught up with the trauma. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, but there was no pain, only the sickening feeling of blood streaming out of his body, and soaking into the freezing snow beneath him.

He wanted to be angry at these men, these traitors, but the only emotion he was experiencing was one of sadness, devastation and sorrow. He had searched his entire life for a reason, just a single motivation to carry on, to live, and he had finally found one. Dany.

He was looking down, simply observing the life trickling out of his body, from the many wounds decorating his leather clad torso, when he heard small footsteps ahead of him. Despite his lack of vision, there was no mistaking who these particular footsteps belonged to. Ollie. 

Ollie’s face was a picture of complete hatred. Jon had pitied for the young lad, cared for him, when he had no one else to do so, he didn't want to believe that Ollie was willing to play a part in his murder.

“Ollie.” Jon managed to stutter pleadingly.

The boy, who was even younger than his brother Bran, sunk his blade into Jon’s heart. He immediately walked away, along with the other men, leaving Jon laid in the snow. All around him, the snow no longer had its distinctive white colour, but now, it was a vivid red. 

His last thoughts were of those he loved, his siblings, his Father, the Direwolves. The image that stuck was her. Her face, her hair, her beautiful eyes, just…her. He longed to be with her, in a better place than this. One where he could love her freely, and she could do the same in return. One of the last things he had told her had been that they would be together, in this life or the next. Jon smiled softly as he looked to the night sky, it will have to be the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. Also, sorry for the depressing ending, but it will come good. Comments/kudos appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Jon's death.

DAVOS

 

Since Davos had returned to Castle Black, he had found the atmosphere to be very tense. When he walked the Castle, he could almost feel the tension and animosity in the very air, specifically around Ser Alisser, who had always been a cold man, but now, he was far more than cold. Many of the men loathed Jon for his decision to bring the Wildlings through the Wall, from an outside point of view, Davos admired Jon for making it. It was clear to Davos that Jon was no longer the shy boy whom had roamed the docks of White Harbor in search of a boat, but now a man, a man with great responsibility who never shied from it. 

Davos was seated in the chambers that his good friend had provided for him. They were luxurious by Castle Black’s standards, free of any holes in the roof or terrible odours. Just as it had the previous few nights, sleep was evading him. Davos always had worries, worries of varying natures. Tonight, his mind was fixated on Shireen. Although it had been difficult, he had come to terms with the fact that Stannis had most likely been killed, it was more difficult to do so with the daughter of Stannis, a girl who was too good for this world, who shouldn't have been involved with Stannis’ delusional ideas about taking Winterfell, with far fewer men and not enough food to feed those men. 

The hour was late, and Davos had been trying to sleep for hours, to no avail, so instead he sat and drank the ale which had been provided for him. If he couldn't sleep by normal means, he thought that he might as well knock himself out with alcohol. His attempts to sleep were also not aided by the howling of a wolf, which Davos presumed to be Jon’s dire wolf, whom Jon had told him about on their journey to Meereen, and whom Davos had finally had the chance to meet when he had arrived at Castle Black. Without a doubt, Jon’s stories and descriptions had come remarkably short compared to the real thing, Davos had never seen anything like it.

Jon had also tried and struggled to explain the unnatural connection that existed between him and Ghost, but Davos had got the gist of it. From Jon’s explanation, it seemed that Jon was able to see through the eyes of his dire wolf, and vice versa. Apparently, their connection wasn't just limited to sight, it was everything. For this reason, after the howling had continued for several minutes, Davos began to worry. 

The old knight decided that he had nothing better to do, and he left the relative comfort of his chambers, as opposed to the freezing outdoors, in order to investigate. When he exited his room, he discovered that describing the climate outside as ‘freezing’ had been somewhat of an understatement. He quickly pulled on his woollen gloves and proceeded down the creaking wooden steps that lead into the snow covered courtyard. 

The darkness of the night meant that it was challenging to see. The recent nights had been far darker and far colder than before, which was as good a reason any to believe that winter was almost upon Westeros. Davos struggled as his trembling fingers unhooked one of the few lanterns from the Wall, the heat radiating from it granting him some much needed comfort. More so than he required the heat from the lantern, he needed the light which it provided. It allowed him to more carefully navigate the icy steps, while also enabling him to investigate the courtyard more thoroughly.

Initially, Davos could not see anything out of the ordinary, so he instead followed the howls of Ghost. The closer he got, the more that these began to sound like cries of distress, the type that many animals made in a variety of situations. There was nothing unusual about Ghost’s location. He remained in the kennel, a place in which he had been confined under Alisser Thorne’s strict orders. Davos did his best to settle and comfort the wolf, to no avail. Ghost continued to relentlessly claw at the door of his kennel, trying so desperately to escape. Perhaps in another situation, with just any other animal, this behaviour could have no reason, but Ghost was no mindless beast.  
Davos scanned the courtyard thoroughly, well, about as thoroughly as his old age would allow his eyesight to do so. After what seemed like hours, Davos finally noticed that towards the main gate of the castle, the vivid white colour of the snow was disturbed by a wooden pole, which had been planted into its depths.

He approached tentatively, as he did so, he manipulated the light which flickered from the lantern in order to get a better view. When he was close enough, he made out the word ‘traitor’ which had been carved lazily into the signpost. Davos felt instant gratification when he successfully read the word, having not been able to do so for almost his entire life, until Shireen had taught him. That emotion did not last for long however, as he noticed a man laid still in the snow, dressed in the typical attire of the Nights Watch. 

Davos crouched beside him. In his heart, he knew exactly who the man was, though he refused to believe it. To an extent, Jon looked more at peace than Davos could ever recall, the inner turmoil he had battled with his entire life no longer clear to see on his cold, lifeless face. Davos hastily searched for Jon’s pulse, hoping against hope that he was alive. He heard shouts behind him, people having realised what had happened. Several men reached Davos and analysed the body over his shoulder.

“Get him inside! Now!” Edd shouted. The men carefully picked up Jon’s corpse and carried him inside, leaving the deep the stain of red visible in the snow. Davos ensured to unlock Ghost’s cage, he knew that they would need him, it was obvious that Jon’s death was no accident.

Davos followed the men to Jon’s chambers, the Lord Commander’s chambers, where they cleared his desk of papers and placed his body onto it. Ghost paced restlessly behind them as they inspected the body, purposeless without Jon. 

“Thorne did this.” Edd presumed, gently closing Jon’s eyes with the palm of his hand. 

Davos nodded. “I know, but I’m afraid we’re in no position to do anythin’ about it. We have only the men in this room.” Davos scanned the room. “And Ghost. Surely he counts for somethin’.”

A knock sounded at the door. Understandably in the current situation, the men all drew their swords immediately. “Ser Davos.” A woman’s voice requested. Davos recognised the voice, a voice he had grown to hate, but it wasn't as if there were many options for help. He nodded to Edd, who tentatively opened the door, allowing her to enter.

Davos had been correct in his assumption, it was Lady Melissandre. For the first time, she seemed to be visibly confused to Davos as she examined Jon’s body. “I saw him in the flames, fighting at Winterfell, and in many other places, he was not meant to die, not like this.”

Davos sighed internally, exasperated with her insistence on mentioning her visions in the flames. “I don’t know about the flames, but he's gone…”

Melissandre reluctantly took her leave after several minutes, leaving Davos, Edd, Ghost and several other men, the men who were closest to Jon, to ponder their next action. 

“Jon was my friend…and those fuckers butchered him!” Edd said angrily. “We die tonight, brothers.”

Davos sighed. “Let’s not jump to conclusions. I knew Jon well enough to know that he wouldn't want his friends to die for nothin’ on his behalf.”

“We have to do something, Thorne can’t get away with this.”

Davos nodded. “Aye, we need to fight, but we don't need to die.”  
“There are only five of us. Five of us who I can trust. If we fight, we will die, it’s just a matter of whether or not we can take Thorne with us.” Edd argued.

“We are not the only ones indebted to Jon Snow. The Wildlings owe him their lives.”

Edd looked unconvinced at Davos’ proposition. “I suppose there is the Dragon Queen, as well.”

“Aye, but she is all the way across the Narrow Sea, we’d be dead before she even knew it. The Wildlings are our only option.” Davos explained.

Edd nodded. “I’ll go. Bar the door, don’t let anyone in. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Davos chuckled. “Hopefully we’ll still be alive by that time.”

As the hours passed, essentially captive in the small Lord Commander’s chamber, Davos found himself contemplating anything and everything. There wasn't much to do in the room, it was a room that perfectly epitomised it’s former owner, it was so basic and dull, lacking any source of entertainment, there wasn't even any ale! Ale would have made the prospect of death much easier to handle.

Davos, the three other men, and Ghost, had taken turns to sleep, in order to ensure that at least one person was able to guard the door. Davos’ shift had been particularly boring, with not even small sounds of movement from outside the door. He found himself drifting slowly to sleep in his uncomfortable oak chair, having found Jon’s body in the middle of the night, instead of sleeping. Davos gasped as a knock sounded at the door.

“Ser Davos.” Even with the door acting as a barrier to the sound, the authoritative tone of Ser Alisser could still be easily detected. 

Davos quickly jumped to his feet, shaking the men with him aggressively to wake them. Ghost snarled agitatedly at the door. “What is it, Ser Alisser?” Davos replied.

“There is no need for a fight, the past is the past, open the door. The men inside with you can rejoin their brothers. And you, you can leave peacefully, you can even take the red woman with you.” Alisser reasoned.

‘Why would I want to do that?’ Davos thought to himself, a small smile emerging behind his scraggy, grey beard at the thought. 

The situation was a difficult one. They needed to buy time, in the hope that Edd would return with hundreds of Wildlings at his back in time. He needed to test Alisser’s patience.

“Let me see, if I were to accept this offer, I would need food. Mutton is my favourite.”

“What?”

“Mutton, I want some mutton.”

“We’ll give you food.”

“Great! We’ll talk amongst ourselves and get back to you with an answer.” Davos lied, there was no way he would accept the offer. Time was all he needed.

He heard the heavy footfalls of Ser Alisser walking away through the door and sighed. Davos knew they didn't have much time before Alisser ran out of patience. 

He was right. Less than an hour later, that now familiar, ominous knock now filled the cramped room. Davos stood, he walked to the desk upon which Jon’s body laid and grabbed the sword which leaned against the wall. If he remembered rightly, it’s name was Longclaw, and it had been a gift from the former Lord Commander, Lord Commander Mormont. Jon had told him it was one of the last remaining swords in Westeros which had been crafted with Valyrian steel. With his lack of experience in hand to hand combat, that would be a welcome advantage.

He carefully pulled the sword from its scabbard, momentarily in awe of its beauty. He faced the other men who had also drawn their blades. “I’ve never been a fighter, apologies for what you’re about to see.”

Ser Alisser and whoever else was on the other side of the door had seemingly heard the sound of the drawing of swords. A few seconds later, the door began to receive heavy blows from the other side, gradually breaking it down. The men readied their swords as the first gaps began to form. The door was close to being completely compromised when an even louder crashing sound emerged. This time however, it was not the door which was broken down.

Davos moved towards the window which allowed him to view the main courtyard of Castle Black. The men of the Nights Watch all stood facing the large gate, with their swords drawn. Periodically, the gate shook as if it was being struck by a battering ram.

Quickly, after only a few of these blows, the gate crashed open, shards of wood splintering everywhere due to the pure force which had been imposed onto it. This was soon followed by screams as men began to pour into the courtyard. Davos immediately recognised these men as Wildlings, due to the unique clothing which they wore. However, there was no battering ram, only a giant who had seemingly broke the gate down single handedly.

The men of the Nights Watch, those who owed Alisser no loyalty in particular, immediately laid down their weapons upon seeing the giant. While Alisser, and those who committed treason with him, stared hatefully at Edd.

“You fuckin’ traitor!” Alisser said, Davos was able to hear clearly from the window. To describe Castle Black as small, would be generous.

Edd seemed unfazed by Alisser’s words. “The only traitors here, are the ones who shoved their knives into their Lord Commander’s heart. Put ‘em in the cells, where they belong.”

Davos exited the room in which they had been captive for many hours. He stepped out on to the balcony as the traitors were escorted to the cells. He offered Edd a small smile. 

Davos made his way to the library in search of Maester Aemon. He knew how close he and Jon had been, and he doubted that Ser Alisser had informed him of his death, but someone needed to do it. He knocked on the door and awaited a response.

“Come in.” He heard from the opposite side of the door.

Davos opened the door and tentatively approached the table at which Maester Aemon was seated. “And who might this be? I rarely get visitors anymore, now that Sam has left and Jon is too busy with his duties as Lord Commander.”

“My name is Ser Davos Seaworth. I know we haven't met properly, but we need to speak.”

“I recognise the name, but I’m afraid I cannot recall where from.”

Davos took the seat opposite. “Perhaps you have heard me associated with Stannis, I served as his hand for many years. Also, perhaps from Jon, me and him are good friends.”

Aemon smiled to himself. “Ah, that is it. You are the man who took Jon to see my niece.”

Davos chuckled. “Aye, that’s me.”

“I have heard a lot of commotion tonight, so much so that it woke me from my sleep in fact. In all my years, I have never known commotion to be a good thing. What has happened tonight, Ser Davos?”

“I’m terribly sorry, Maester. The Lord Commander, Jon, has been murdered. Stabbed in the heart by his own men. I found him, dead in the snow.”

The room was silent for several moments as Aemon gathered his thoughts. “It is the way of the world. The good die, while the bad remain. He asked my advice, on whether or not to save the Wildlings. He chose to do so, and paid for it with his life. I once told him, many years ago…” A tear rolled down Aemon’s cheek. “That in life, when faced with a difficult choice, one has to make a decision, and live with the consequences for the rest of their days.”

“Jon wouldn't want you to grieve on his behalf.” Davos interjected.

“I know. But I also know that in the past, he wouldn't have been opposed to dying. He didn't feel as if he belonged anywhere, not even here, with the Nights Watch. He belonged with Daenerys, and they deserved each other, but they will never be together. That is the reason for my grief.”

Davos nodded. “She needs to know.”

“I will write a letter, as soon as my compassion allows me to do so.

Davos stood from his chair. “Despite the circumstances, it was nice to speak with you, Maester. I’m very sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I meant to get this out sooner but I took some time to figure out the future of the story. Also, sometimes I lose motivation to write, especially these types of chapters where there isn't much original content.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> As always, comments/kudos appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

DANY

 

Just like every other morning, Dany was seated at her vanity, as Missandei added the final touches to her intricate braids of long, platinum hair. As time passed, she had found it more and more difficult to attend to her daily duties as Queen due to the side effects of her pregnancy. Many days, Daenerys had had to retire to her chambers early, leaving Tyrion and the other members of her council to deal with the rest of her petitioners.

While she hadn't yet informed Tyrion of her pregnancy, it was safe to say that he probably had an idea. Tyrion was no fool, if he was, he wouldn't be her hand. Even if he hadn't noticed the relatively obvious bump in her stomach, as a knowledgable man, surely he had recognised the symptoms that she was displaying. 

It seemed that Missandei was having similar thoughts to Dany as she finally completed the construction of Dany’s braids. “You have to tell your council. Lord Tyrion especially, your Grace.”

Dany smiled. “I know.” Dany stood and rotated so that her body was side faced towards the mirror. She chuckled and said “There’s no hiding this anymore, is there?” as she rested her palm on her stomach.

Her advisor rubbed Dany’s arm reassuringly. “It won't be too long now, your Grace. In no time, you’ll have a little baby boy or girl. A prince or princess.”

“Don’t say that, Missandei. I am not convinced that I will. It seems too good to be true.” Dany retook her seat, feeling tears beginning to develop. She would blame how emotional she had been recently on the pregnancy.”

“Your Grace, you need to get that Witch’s words out of your head. Doubt will only make things more difficult.”

“That is impossible for me. In my life, everything I’ve ever wanted has been taken from me. My home, my family, my first child, Jon…it is hard to believe that it will not happen again. That is part of the reason that I haven't told Jon about this.” Dany explained, pointing to the bump. “If I told him, and then I lost the baby, that would be so much worse than just never telling him.”

Missandei took Dany’s hand in her’s. “Your Grace, I promise you, when the baby comes, I will be there, and everything will be fine. Do you trust me?”

Dany nodded. “With my life. But Missandei, if everything is not fine, and you have to choose between my life…and my baby’s life… save my child. Promise me that?”

“I promise. But it will not come to that. Now let’s go and speak with Lord Tyrion.” Missandei finally released Dany’s shaking hand and the two women proceeded to the council chambers. When she walked, Dany now sometimes had to place a hand on her lower back due to the ache caused by the baby.

Dany stopped and placed a hand on the wall to balance herself. “Is everything alright, your Grace?” Missandei asked, concerned.

Dany smiled at her friend. “I’m fine, truly. I just need a moment. Perhaps you should go and inform the others that I am on my way.”

“Of course, your Grace. Take as long as you need.” Missandei turned to walk away briefly before Dany called her name. “Yes, your Grace?”

“Thank you. For taking care of me.”

Missandei shook her head dismissively, a smile on her face. “There is no need your Grace. You are my Queen, but more than that, you are family. I will always take care of you.”

Dany had no idea how to reply to such a heartwarming sentiment. The feeling was most definitely mutual, Missandei was family to her also. Her advisor turned and continued to her destination, leaving Dany alone with only the frequent kicks of her child to keep her company.

Daenerys rubbed her belly comfortingly. “All these kicks, my sweet. You're going to be a fighter, just like mama and papa.” She laughed to herself and allowed a moment for her baby to settle before following Missandei’s footsteps to the council chambers.

Upon her arrival at the council chambers, Dany found that everybody was already seated, waiting for their queen. 

“Good morning, your Grace.” They said in unison.

Dany smiled. “Thank you, and I wish you all the same. Before we can attend to our usual matters, there is something important which must be discussed.” Dany looked at Missandei, who nodded supportively in her direction.

Dany took a deep breath as her council members looked to her expectantly. “I am with child, and have been for many moons.”

The immediate response was very mixed. While everyone was shocked, some of them offered congratulations while Tyrion and Varys seemed more pessimistic, at least in terms of their facial expressions.

Tyrion took a long sip from his typical early morning goblet of wine before speaking. “Congratulations, your Grace. I know that this is something that you have always wanted, so I am happy for you.”

“But…” Dany supposed.

“Obviously this child could raise issues. Not just for you as a woman, but also for you as the Queen.”

“I am aware of this, Tyrion, but perhaps we should continue this discussion later in private, it has already consumed too much of our time.” Dany replied.

Tyrion nodded. “If that is what you wish.”

“It is.” Dany confirmed as she took her seat at the head of the table. “Let us begin.”

Hours and hundreds of small issues later, the council meeting had finally concluded. Dany kindly dismissed all of her advisors so that only Tyrion remained in order to continue their earlier conversation. The members of her council poured out one by one offering silent farewells.

“Your Grace?” Dany heard from the doorway to the chamber. It was Daario, a man whom she neither liked nor trusted, yet remained on her council for the sake of Meereen, who needed the Second Sons. Despite the fact that she had made it very clear that she was not interested in him romantically, nor as a friend for that matter, he had not ceased in his attempts to seduce her, which annoyed Dany to no end.These days, she tended to designate him roles that were quite simple, such as collecting her messages and diffusing small quarrels in the city, so that he had no real impact on her life, or the lives of her people.

“Daario Nahaaris.” Dany nodded emotionlessly, silently permitting him to speak.

“May I ask who is the father..?”

“You already have. It is none of your business.”

“You’re right. It is none of my business, but I wish to know regardless.”

Tyrion sensed Dany’s frustration. “I am sure you can figure it out Daario. If you can’t, you're even more stupid than I thought you were, and my impressions already were not so great.”

“The bastard.” Daario sighed. “We all make mistakes your Grace.” He said sarcastically.

Dany restrained herself from responding how she wished to do so. “Thank you for your council, you may leave.” She said softly.

Daario smiled. “Your Grace.” and finally left the room.

“I know that if it were solely up to you, that man’s head would be on a spike by now. The people of Meereen need his men. You suffer, so that they do not. That is one of the many reasons that you are a Queen worth following.” Tyrion explained.

Dany smiled. “Thank you. Let us discuss this now that we are alone.”

Tyrion stood and reached for the large mug of wine at the centre of the table in order to refill his now empty goblet. “Let us start with a positive. There is no longer an issue concerning an heir, provided the child is a boy.”

Dany shrugged. “Or a girl, it doesn’t matter. If my child is a boy, he will be the King of the Seven Kingdoms. If my child proves to be a girl, she will be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Gender is irrelevant, all I wish for is that my child is healthy.”

“Of course, it goes without saying that the child's health is paramount, but if you want the people of Westeros to follow you, you may have to follow their customs, regardless of whether you agree with them.” Her hand argued.

“I will not adhere to outdated customs of Westeros just to satisfy the outdated opinions and ideologies of its Lords. If I don't change anything, what is the point in being Queen.”

Tyrion nodded. “It is your decision to make ultimately, your Grace. I am only here to offer my advice.”

“I appreciate your advice, but for this, I must follow my heart.”

“As for the negative, even if we currently had the ships we needed, we could not cross the Narrow Sea with a newborn prince or princess. The risks are far too great.”

“How long until our ships are ready to sail?”

“Providing nothing goes wrong, around six months.”

“And are we certain that the allies we need are in Westeros, not Essos?”

“The majority of the great houses despise the Lannisters.”  
“Many of them also despise the Targaryens.”

“That is true.” Tyrion admitted. “But with my father gone, the Tyrells are the most powerful house in Westeros and they were loyal Targaryen supporters.”

Dany shrugged. “Everyone supported the Targaryens when it suited them. But I trust you, and I will follow your advice.”

“I appreciate your trust, your Grace. I think it would be best to evaluate our options once the prince or princess is born.”

Dany nodded and stood. “If that is all, my Lord?”

“Go and rest, your Grace. You need it. And be assured, I am very happy for you, both as your advisor and your friend.”

JON

 

The freezing cold air was the first thing Jon sensed as he sprang from the table in shock. For several seconds, he was in a state of complete confusion. Why was he laid naked on his desk? Why was he alone? What were the wounds scattered across his chest?

His memories came flooding back to him. Murdered. He was murdered. Worse than that, by his own men. What he had experienced was difficult to comprehend, and would surely be even more difficult for others to comprehend. He had died, and now he was back amongst the living, that was for definite. How and why, he was not sure.

Jon didn't have much time to linger on his painful thoughts and memories as the door burst open beside him. Davos’ heavy breathing seemed to mirror his own, clearly stunned into silence by the sight of his formerly dead friend. Jon shyly crossed his arms over his chest, partly to protect his nakedness, but mainly to protect his already cold body from the chilly air of the Wall.

Davos recovered from his awe to quickly remove his cloak and wrap it tightly around Jon’s body. Jon continued to shiver even with the cloak covering him. 

“I was dead…and now I’m back.” Jon stammered confusedly. “Why? How?”

Davos pulled a stool next to where Jon was seated on the desk. “Why? I don’t have a clue. How? I do know. The Lady Melissandre brought you back.”

Jon snorted. “Out of the kindness of her heart?” He asked sarcastically.

Davos chuckled. “That and a fair bit of convincing from me.”

Jon sighed. “Davos, I am grateful that you care, but what was the point? I was better off dead. I wasn't sad, I wasn't angry. I was just…nothing, nothing at all.”

“You can be more than nothing, Jon, but only if you’re alive.”

“Fuck me. I could have at least come back to a better place. Not this shit hole I call home.”

“Well, now, you can go to a better place.”

Jon shrugged nonchalantly. “I suppose, I have served until my death. There are some things I have to clear up here, first.”

“The men responsible are in the cells.”

Jon chuckled. “The men? Olly is a boy, and the rest of them are cowards.”

“They are all murderers and traitors, Jon. They have to die.”

“And they will. By my hand.”

Both men turned to the door as they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The red cloak which entered unmistakably belongs to Melissandre, the woman who had apparently resurrected Jon. The expression was one of complete shock and confusion as she saw Jon staring back at her.

“I suppose I have to thank you.” Jon said.

“Not me. The Lord of Light gave me this power. When you died, where did you go? What did you see?” The red woman enquired.

“There was nothing. Nothing at all.”

Melissandre seemed visibly disappointed by his response. Davos ushered her out of the room wordlessly, leaving the two of them alone again.

Davos handed Jon some clothing, which Jon accepted gratefully. Thankfully, the old knight had taken the time to acquire new clothing, instead of Jon’s old leathers which were now covered with stab marks and blood. 

Jon dressed hastily and stepped outside of the room. With the aid of Davos, he walked slowly towards the balcony overlooking the courtyard, where a sea of people awaited him. Jon proceeded down the creaking wooden stairs, holding tightly onto the bannister to support his exhausted body. 

When he reached the bottom, he made his way through the crowd, in search of the people he wanted to speak with. The confused stares of the men were perturbing yet understandable to Jon, he had been dead a matter of hours ago. 

Eventually, Jon reached Edd. For good reason, the encounter was somewhat awkward at the start. They simply stared at each other for several seconds before they embraced. 

“How are you?” Jon asked.

Edd snorted. “Better than you apparently.”

Jon chuckled in response. “I’m fine, never been better.”

“How come you only start smiling, joking and laughing after you've died?”

Jon shrugged. “I experienced how shit death is, I guess. Castle Black is paradise in comparison, Davos helped me realise that. I need to speak with Aemon.”

Jon turned to walk towards the library. His movement was halted when Edd placed his hand on Jon’s shoulder. gently dragging him back.

Edd sighed. “Jon, you should know, I had a message sent to Daenerys, to tell her.”

Jon nodded solemnly. “Thank you, Edd. Who could've known that I’d come back to life. I’ll write to her when I get the chance.”  
Jon knocked on the door and entered the library, finding Aemon in the same place as usual. “Maester Aemon.” He said softly as he approached the old man.

Aemon looked up from the book he was reading. “Is my mind playing tricks on me? I thought I could recognise the sound of Jon Snow’s footsteps, and I thought I had heard his voice, but it’s not possible.”

Jon took the seat across from him and grasped his hand. “Your mind is not playing tricks. I don’t know how or why, but it’s me, Jon.”

“So it is. I’ve seen enough to know not to question things, but even for me this is hard to believe.”

Jon nodded. “I know, I can’t believe it myself, sometimes I don't want to believe it.”

“I suppose it was my fault. I persuaded you to go to Hardhome.” Aemon suggested.

“No, don't blame yourself. They wanted me dead, they would've found a different reason to kill me even if I didn't go.”

“I’m so glad you’re here Jon, alive. My life seemed a lot more lonely without you.”

“I’m glad I’m here for you, Aemon.” The two friends exchanged a small smile before Jon continued. “Edd told me you sent a message, to Dany.”

Aemon sighed. “I did. She will be heartbroken.”

“I died, which means I am no longer bound to the Nights Watch or to Castle Black. This is a situation I need to fix in person, not by letter. I have to go to her.” Jon explained.

“I suppose that is correct, though there are no other cases of men dying at their posts only to be resurrected for reference.”

“So, I can make my own decision. I need to leave, but there’s something I need to do first. The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.” Jon stood up and embraced Aemon before leaving the room.

Jon had never been one to hate, or to enjoy the act of killing another man, but these men, these traitors, had to die, and Jon was more than happy to pass the sentence. It was strange what love could do to a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, been busy. As usual, apologies for any grammatical mistakes. Comments/kudos appreciated. I can't wait to get to the original content, very hard to find motivation to write stuff that everyone has seen before. Already started on the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

JON

 

As expected, ser Alisser had had no remorse for his actions, right up until the moment Longclaw had sliced through the rope upon which his life depended. Jon respected that, while they had never seen eye to eye, at least Alisser had to conviction to stand by his actions, unlike some of the other men, who’s pleas and cries for mercy had fallen on deaf ears.

The hardest part had been the look of hatred on Ollie’s face. A boy younger than Bran, who Jon had tried his best to help and support, who repaid him with a blade to the heart. Momentarily, Jon had had second thoughts about the moral compass, he would forever be the man who had hanged a child. It only took him a second to remember what he had suffered at the hands of these traitors, before he threw all worries aside and passed the sentence.

After, he had handed his Lord Commander’s cloak to Edd, before revealing that he was leaving Castle Black. Sometimes he wished that he had been born to a different father, so he would not have the instilled sense of duty and honour that his father had raised him to have, which had him questioning every decision he made. He convinced himself that it was the right thing to do, what more could he give?

He had briskly walked back to his chambers, so that he could pack up the few belongings he had of any value, mostly just letters, a few old ones from family before everything had gone to shit, the majority from Dany. Those and Longclaw, were all he had that meant something.

He heard a small knock on the door, and instinctively reached for his sword. Understandably, recent events had left him feeling somewhat paranoid. “It’s only me, Jon.”

Jon heard the frail voice of Maester Aemon from the other side. He opened the door and helped Aemon into a seat. “I was going to come and see you before I left, Aemon. You needn't have made the trip.”

“I may be old and blind, but I am not completely useless yet, my legs still work perfectly fine.”

Jon chuckled. “I don’t doubt it. I just don't want you to be in the cold unnecessarily.”

“We’re at Castle Black, Jon Snow…everywhere here is cold. Especially with winter almost upon us.”

“I suppose you're right. Did you send my letter to Dany?”

“I did. It will probably reach Meereen before you do.”

“Will you not come with me, Maester Aemon? You belong with your family, with Dany. Castle Black is not the only place for you.”

“I’m afraid that I disagree. Nothing would please me more than to meet my niece, but I am sworn to Castle Black and the Nights Watch until the day I die. For you, that day has already come, but not for me.” Aemon explained.

“I don’t want to leave you here. Alone.”

“I spent more than fifty years here without you, Jon Snow. I am sure that I can spend a few more. Besides, I would only slow you down.”

Jon nodded. “I’m going to miss you, Maester Aemon.”

“Just as I am going to miss you, but don’t let an old man like me hold you back.” 

“I…I don’t know when I will see you again. To be honest, I’ve not given much thought to what I will do after I’ve been to Meereen.” Jon explained.

“I don’t know if I will see you again, Jon Snow.”

“You will, don’t doubt it. You need to help Edd, Maester, he might be a good friend, and a good man, but he will need your guidance.”

“Oh, I know that, the man is a fool.” Aemon jested.

“Aye, that he is.” Jon chuckled. He helped Aemon to stand. “Come on, I will help you back to your chambers.”

The horn sounded, startling the two men. It sounded once. No matter how many times he went through it, the wait after the first blow of the horn would always terrify Jon. One more for Wildlings, two more for White Walkers. He was sure he would be hearing that soon.

Jon guided the Maester outside, to the steps which led to his chambers only to see a familiar head of long, auburn hair. It was like seeing a ghost, she may have been completely to the girl whom he had last seen, but he was sure it was her. Sansa.

The girl stood, shivering in the centre of the snow covered courtyard. She rotated her body slowly, as if she was searching for someone. Jon had heard terrible stories of what had happened to his sister, stories he didn't want to believe, stories that made him want to forget his duties at Castle Black and go kill the men responsible. It didn't matter that they had not had the best relationship when they were children, she was family, and family looked out for one another.

The two finally locked eyes, both seeming just as shocked to see the other. Jon tentatively descended the steps into the courtyard, unsure of how to approach the situation. The closer he got, the more obvious it was that she had experienced terrible things. She looked traumatised and exhausted, and the sight broke his heart. After all these years, he stood only a matter of feet away from his sister.

Sansa threw her weary body into Jon’s arms. She wrapped her arms as tightly as possible around him and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Jon could feel her body shivering through the soaking wet cloak that she was wearing.

“You’re freezing, Sansa. Come inside. You’re safe with me, now.” Jon said as he and his sister pulled away from each other. 

Sansa nodded shyly and followed him up the stairs, Brienne and Podrick following behind. 

Jon immediately grabbed a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around Sansa. He got to work throwing wood onto the fire, trying to get some warmth into his chambers.

“Who are the people with you, Sansa?” Jon asked as he continued to place wood onto the fire.

“Bri-Bri-enne and Podrick. They saved me and brought me here. As well as Theon but he chose to go home, back to the Iron Islands.”

Jon snorted. “Well, that’s nice for him, that he has the option to go home, because he took it from us. If I ever see him again, I’ll kill him.”

“Jon, he helped me to escape Winterfell. From Ramsey. For whatever sins he committed, he’s suffered enough. I would find it impossible to forgive him if I didn't know that he didn't kill Bran and Rickon.”

“I know that. A friend of mine, Sam, saw Bran. He went North of the Wall, Sansa.”

Sansa looked at her brother. “What? Why?”

“I don’t know, he wouldn't say. I haven’t heard anything about Rickon.”

Sansa shook her head. “Neither have I.”

“You hungry? The food here isn't the best but it’ll do the job.”

Sansa nodded. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” Jon said.

Jon caught Sansa smiling at him from the corner of his eye. “What?”

“It’s just nice to see someone that I can trust. Family. I’m sorry I’ve never used to treat you like it.” Sansa explained.

Jon approached her, planting a kiss on the top of her head. “Hey, hey, you don’t need to apologise for the shit you did as a child. What matters is that we’re here now, as adults, as brother and sister. I’ll be right back, we’ve got so much more to talk about.”

When Jon returned to his chambers, bowl of soup in hand, he found that Sansa had pushed her chair closer to the roaring fire. He passed her the soup which she accepted gratefully, smiling at him. 

Jon took the seat next to her. “I’ve got a surprise for you, Sansa. I know you're scared, you’ve every right to be, this should make you feel safer.” Jon stood and opened to door to his chambers.

Sansa gasped when Ghost sauntered into the room. “Seven hells, Ghost. Look how big you are!” She said as she stroked the wolf behind his giant ears.

Jon chuckled. “Aye, he’s not bad for the runt, is he?”

“He’s taller than you! But then again, who isn’t?” Sansa joked.

Jon laughed. “I would like to point out that you are well above average height for a woman, not everyone is taller than me.”

“I’m joking! I’m taller than a lot of men, not just you.”

The laughs faded as Jon retook his seat. “I’ve gotta admit, Sansa. I feel so guilty, hearing all of these stories, about what happened to you, and I did nothing.”

Sansa reached and grabbed his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Don’t. You swore a vow, there was nothing you could've done. It’s just like you said, the only thing that matters now is that we’re here now, together.”

“Sansa, I promise you this. If I ever get the chance, I will kill Ramsay Bolton. No mercy, he dies.”

“I believe you, I’d love to do it myself.” There was a brief pause in the conversation. “So, is there a reason the people here seem terrified of you? I saw it in all their faces the moment I arrived.” She changed the topic, finishing off her soup.

“It’s difficult to explain.”

“Try. For me.”

“I died. Some of my own men murdered me, and then the red woman brought me back.”

“I…I don't understand. The red woman?”

“I made the decision to allow the Wildlings to pass through the Wall, to save them from the Army of the Dead.”

“The Army of the Dead?” Sansa questioned.

“They’re true, Sansa. All of Old Nan’s stories, the scary ones, they're real. And they're coming for all of us.”

“This is a lot to take in.”

“I know. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. So anyway, a few of the men judged my decision to be treasonous, so they stabbed me, right in the heart. The red woman, she is a priestess of the Lord of Light, she brought me back to life.” Jon continued.

Sansa looked into the fire, clearly trying to comprehend this new information. Jon sighed and stood. He began to untie the laces of his jerkin, and removed his shirt. “This should make it easier to believe.”

Sansa turned to face him, her mouth opened in shock as she saw the angry marks scattered across his torso. “When did this happen?”

“A couple of days ago. When I came back, at first, I wished I was dead. But now I’m glad, that I’m here for you. I couldn't stand the thought of letting you down again.” Jon explained. Jon put his jerkin back on, grateful for the warmth it granted.

“You’re going to have a hard time explaining that story to people, Jon.” Sansa commented.

“I know. I sent a letter to Dany, to explain. I know I’d fuck it up in person, but I need to go to her as well.” 

“Who’s Dany?” Sansa questioned. Jon hadn't noticed the slip of his tongue. Sansa had no idea who Dany was, it just felt good to speak with someone he trusted.

“Da-Dany is the love of my life.” Jon stuttered, slightly embarrassed to say this to his sister. At least he wasn't telling Arya, he couldn't imagine the amount of teasing she’d throw his way for saying such a thing.

Sansa smiled. “I remember when you were too shy to even speak to girls.”

“That’s because I was afraid of being judged, for being a bastard. Dany would never judge me, she knows me, all of me, and I her.” Jon admitted.

“So, who is she?”

Jon snorted ironically. “All this shit I’m saying to you, you're going to think I’m a madman.”

“Can it get any more unbelievable than an army of dead men and you being resurrected? I doubt it.” Sansa said jokingly.

Jon chuckled.“I suppose you're right. Well, what have you heard about what has been happening in the east, in Essos?”

“Not much. Other than the Dragon Queen seizing control in Meereen.”

“It’s probably better if I just get straight to the point. That is where I met her. Queen Daenerys, Dany.” Jon said straightforwardly.

Sansa scoffed. “There should be books written about your life, Jon. How does that even happen? Does that mean you're going to Meereen, then? She thinks that you're dead?” She questioned.

“Aye, she will do. She will receive two letters, one saying I’m dead, the other saying that I’m alive, a few days later. She’ll need to see me to believe it.”

“Could I come with you? I would like to see Essos, and also to meet the woman who stole your heart. Besides, I don’t feel like being alone once more.”

“Of course. From now on, wherever I go, you go. Father would come back and murder me if I didn't watch over you.” Jon said sarcastically.

“When will we leave?” Sansa asked after smiling sadly at Jon’s sarcasm.

“As soon as possible. I can’t wait to leave this shithole. Davos should be back tomorrow, he went to White Harbor to find a boat for us, and then we’ll leave.”

At Sansa’s muted reaction, Jon assumed something was wrong. “What’s wrong, Sansa?”

“It’s not your fault, and I want to go with you, I am just tired of not feeling at home. I just wish I could go home, back to Winterfell, the way it was before.” She admitted.

“I wish that, too. Meereen may not be home for us, Sansa, but we will be safe, and with family, with each other. Things could be worse.” 

Sansa smiled. “I suppose they could be. But one day Jon, when I get the chance, I will take back my home, with or without your help.”

Jon nodded. “C’mon now. We should sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

DANY

 

“You’ll be pleased to know that the building of the ships has recommenced, your Grace.” Tyrion announced as he entered the council chambers, in which only Missandei and Dany were seated. 

“That’s very good to hear, my Lord.”

“Also, I heard that Drogon was spotted a few days ago by some sailers. I know that you were concerned.”

Dany smiled. “I don’t know why I get worried, he is a near fully grown dragon, what could possibly happen to him? But I worry regardless.”

“It’s only natural, your Grace. He is your child.” Missandei assured her.

Tyrion took a seat opposite the two women, an overflowing goblet of wine in hand. “Speaking of children, how are you feeling, your Grace?”

“To be honest, I am terrified. I’ve been told he or she could come any day now. There is still a part of me that doesn't believe my baby will survive, even though I’ve been assured that everything seems to be fine.”

“That’s understandable, your Grace. But you will be in the best care possible, unlike the last time, the odds are very much in your favour.” Tyrion argued comfortingly, before leaving the room, satisfied with his days work.

Dany sighed. “I just wish she would come right now.” She admitted.

“She?” Missandei questioned, a small smile on her face.

“I guess I just have a feeling. And…my first was a boy, for some reason this makes me feel that this one will be a girl.”

“Do you have any names in mind, your Grace?”

Dany nodded. “A few. I don’t want to say.”

Missandei paused for a moment before posing her next question.“Did you ever tell Jon, your Grace?”

Dany shook her head sadly. “I didn’t. I wanted nothing more than to tell him but I couldn't do it to him. It would rip him apart, to know he had a child that he couldn't be a father to. A child that he didn't want to be a father to in the first place. You must think I’m evil.”

“You know I could never, your Grace, after seeing the things you have done, but I do think he has a right to know, even if he may not want to hear, which I also do not believe.”

“You think he would be happy about it?”

“Listen, your Grace. I don’t claim to know Jon Snow very well, and I definitely don’t know him better than you, all I know is based on when I saw the two of you together. What I saw was a man in love, a man who would kill for you, would die for you. You are all he has. Look, he may have had these opinions in his mind of never wanting children, but that was before he found you.” Missandei explained.

“I’ll write to him. I promise.” Dany said as she carefully ascended from her seat with the help of Missandei. 

The two women embraced before making their way towards the exit. The door burst open, and Daario entered, paper in hand. 

“Your Grace, Missandei, a man handed me this letter, said he was a man of the Nights Watch, and that it was an urgent message for the Queen.” He exclaimed, handing the paper to Dany.

Dany glanced at the letter, immediately noticing that the seal was broken. “You opened it?” She asked Daario, who stood, staring smugly.

“Of course, your Grace. It is my duty to protect you, topical poison is commonly used in this part of the world. It is just a precaution.” He answered.

Dany rolled her eyes. “So you read this letter with the sole purpose of protecting me from this, ‘topical poison’ and it had nothing to do with your interest in my private affairs?” She asked sarcastically.

Daario mumbled a ‘yes’ in reply. “Your private affairs matter little to me, your Grace. I’m just doing my job.”

“Well, you’ve done it. Thank you, Daario. You can leave now.” Dany said, agitated.

Daario bowed before leaving the room, leaving Dany and her advisor alone once more.

Missandei stood from her seat. “You’ll want some privacy, your Grace.” She assumed.

Dany nodded at her friend and unfolded the letter. She smiled as she saw the unique, comforting handwriting of Aemon which she had become used to. Her smile disappeared as she started to read the contents of the message.

Dear Daenerys,

I am so sorry to deliver this news, I almost cannot believe it myself. Jon has been murdered, at the hands of the traitorous men of the Watch. I suppose that you will care little for the reasoning for their betrayal, but I think you should know regardless. He saved the Wildlings at Hardhome, and allowed them into the very land that they had raided for centuries. It was a selfless act, an act that was bound to infuriate some of the men, but it was the right thing to do either way. I wish that I could be there to console you, you and I both know that I cannot. You must continue to be strong, Daenerys, this world needs you. 

And be assured, the men who did this will be dealt with.

Love,  
Aemon

The letter fell from her hand, startling her. She had not realised that she had been stood completely still, frozen by those words. Her mind raced, with a furious amalgamation of emotions, each wrestling for dominance of her feelings. It was an impossible thing to comprehend, that he was gone, forever, and that was simply that.

Her mind finally processed the information. Tears began to run down her pale cheeks, she screamed as she found physical strength she didn't know she possessed and flipped over the table in the center of the room. 

She collapsed to the floor with a thud, tucking her knees to her chest, like she was a little girl all over again. Her confused state didn't even allow her to recognise Missandei reentering the room, moving swiftly towards her.

When her advisor reached her, she dragged Dany up from the the floor and pulled her into a fierce hug.

“Let it all out, your g-Daenerys.” Missandei comforted as Dany wept in her embrace, opting to use her name and not her title as Daenerys often asked her to do when they were alone.

“He’s dead.” Dany mumbled through her tears. Missandei decided not to respond, instead continuing to rub her Queen’s back comfortingly.

The room was mostly silent except for Dany’s periodic weeps. Missandei picked up the sound of water dripping onto the hard stone floor. Still locked in an embrace, she scoured the room, attempting to find the origin of the sound.

In the corner of her eye, she saw water pooling at her and Dany’s feet. “Your Grace?!”

Dany slowly lifted her head from Missandei’s shoulder and followed her eyes down to the floor. “I was in pain, but I didn't think it was any different to the pains I usually had.”

“It is, your Grace. Your water has broken. It’s time.” Missandei explained. “Sit down, your Grace.” She led Dany to the chair and helped her to sit.

“Missandei, I can’t deal with this right now!” Dany screamed, as another painful contraction arrived.

“Even you can’t control that, your Grace. If your baby wants to come, it will. I need to fetch the handmaidens.” She answered, desperately trying to remain calm.

The handmaidens arrived quickly to assist Missandei. Together, they escorted the Queen to her chambers, which they had previously agreed to be the most comfortable place for her to give birth.

Dany desperately tried to fight the urge for her eyes to shut, the experiences of her first pregnancy still haunting her. She fought for as long as she could, before her consciousness finally failed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to describe the emotions that Dany was feeling, I don't know if I did it very well. Also, I know very little about birth and pregnancy in general so forgive me if it's inaccurate. Apologies for any grammatical errors. As always, comments/kudos appreciated, let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter we've all been waiting for, I hope.

DANY

Dany felt disorientated as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of her chambers, after what felt like hours of sleep. It took her a second to recall the events that led to her passing out. She instinctively placed her palm on her stomach, only to discover the now foreign feeling of a flat stomach.

Panicking, she scoured the room, using her hand to cover her eyes from the blinding Meereenese sun, which shined through the open doors and windows leading to her balcony. Her heart started to race as she desperately searched the room for someone, anyone, to give her the answers she needed. ‘Where is my baby?’ The current situation was eerily similar to the last time she awoke after giving birth, which terrified her. She could not go through that again. In her head, she tried to reason with whatever gods existed, surely she had suffered enough, she needed her baby.

The door creaked open, startling Dany in her paranoid state. Missandei smiled at her as she entered, a smile that instantly comforted her, even though she didn't know what that smile meant. “Your Grace, you're awake!” She exclaimed, happily.

“Where is she?” Dany demanded, caring little for small talk at present. She silently chastised herself for being so aggressive towards her friend.

“She’s fine, your Grace. She’s with the handmaidens, a beautiful little girl. I’ll bring her to you.” Missandei assured her with a wide smile.

Dany finally allowed herself to smile. She grabbed Missandei’s hand as she turned to leave the room. “What happened?”

“You passed out, your Grace. I’m not really sure why, it could've just been stress or tiredness. But everything was fine.Really, it was.” She assured Dany.

“How long was I asleep for?”

“About a day. You needed the rest. I’ll fetch her.”

Dany nodded, anxious to finally see the person she’d been waiting months to meet. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, even though it had only been several minutes, Missandei reentered the room. This time, there was a small bundle of blankets in her arms, which she was gently nursing.

Dany pushed herself up with her elbows, so that she was no longer laid down and extended her arms impatiently. She felt nervous doing so, having never had the chance to hold a baby before, never mind her own. Missandei carefully placed the baby into Dany’s hands, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as she did so. 

Dany felt tears beginning to burn her eyelids as she saw her baby girl for the first time. She was beautiful, everything she could ever have hoped for. Already, Dany could see the slight tufts of silver hair beginning to form on the top of her delicate head. Instinctively, she began to rock the child slowly as she gently rubbed her baby’s pink cheek.

“Missandei, could I have some time alone, please?”

“Of course, your Grace. Call me if you need anything, I won’t be far.”

Dany nodded. The sound of the door shutting seemed to rile the baby, who immediately started to cry loudly. Dany was inexperienced, all of her knowledge of caring for children was based on what she had seen during her time amongst the women of the Dothraki and Meereen. She started to rock the baby more quickly. “Shh, my sweet. Shh.”

After a few minutes of failed attempts to comfort the child, Dany’s minimal experience with children led her to believe that she was hungry. She hastily removed the sheets covering her body, allowing the child to suckle. Dany smiled as she watched her baby do so, struggling to think of another time when she had been this happy. Although the terrible news was fresh in her mind, it was impossible to feel sad with her baby girl in her hands, a thing she never thought possible.

“There you go, sweetling.” In all the time she had spent with her baby, she had found herself unable to stop crying. All the months throughout her pregnancy, she had constantly doubted that her child would survive. All those doubts had washed away the moment she had seen her, and it was a strange feeling, one that she was having difficulty coming to terms with. That this was her new reality, she was a mother.

“I am so happy I finally got to meet you, sweetling. You know, I’ve spent a lot of time thinking, and I had four names in mind for you. Two if you were a boy, the other two if you were a girl. My mind was made the moment I saw you, my sweet. With your silver hair, just like mama’s. My precious Rhaella. The princess of the Seven Kingdoms. I think papa would've loved that name. He always denied wanting to be a father, but I never truly believed him. He had too gentle a heart, his denial would have crumbled the moment he laid eyes on you. I know that for a fact.” Dany narrated as Rhaella continued to suckle at her breast. Her daughter’s eyes started to flicker open for the first time, revealing the deep, grey orbs that she had become so familiar with. 

“You look so much like him, Rhae.” Dany explained, taking a deep yet shaky to prevent the tears that so desperately wanted to escape from doing so. “Oh, how he would've loved you, my sweet. Your papa always worried, that if he had a child, they would suffer, just as he did. You will have everything, my love. You’ll never want for love or comfort, I promise you that, my beautiful child.”

A few months previously, Dany had decided to have a bench built on the balcony overlooking Meereen, one which was joined to the wall by metal chains, so it could swing. She had needed a peaceful place, a place she could go to escape the stresses of her life, a place where she could sit in peace with Rhaella in the glorious Meereenese sun. She had also had some of the doors in her chambers painted red. She needed Rhaella to always feel at home, in a place she knew that she would always be safe. She couldn't allow her daughters childhood to be as riddled with pain and loss as hers had been.

That was where she found herself now, with the most important thing in her life sleeping peacefully in her arms as the bench swayed back and forth. The summit of the Great Pyramid offered a unique silence, being so high that not even the bustling markets down below could be heard. 

Dany simply watched Rhaella, who laid silently with her eyes closed. “How did I get so lucky, my sweet?” She murmured rhetorically, struggling to comprehend the fact that she was her’s. The prolonged silence was broken as she heard the faint sound of a knock from her chambers. She sighed as she strolled to the door and opened it, annoyed that her tranquility had been disturbed.

Missandei waited on the other side. “How are you and the princess, your Grace?”

Dany smiled. “I’m a little tired, as is Rhaella. But other than that, we’re more than fine.”

“That is a beautiful name, your Grace.”

“It was my mother’s. I never met her, so I suppose this is my way of having a part of her in my life. Besides, look at her, she’s the image of a Targaryen Queen, which is what she will be, and now she has the name to match.” Dany explained.

“I think Lord Tyrion would like you to hear some petitioners today, if you’re feeling well enough.”

“He does know that I gave birth yesterday, doesn't he?” She questioned sarcastically. She knew that he had her best interests in mind.

“He does, and he wished you and the baby well. To tell the truth your Grace, I think he is a little overwhelmed at the moment, with Lord Varys gone, and you otherwise occupied.”

“I should go and relieve him, then.” She peppered Rhaella's cheeks with kisses as she passed her daughter to Missandei. “Mama has to go for a while, my sweet. Take her please, Missandei. Bring her to me if you need to, for anything. I don’t feel selfish saying that she takes priority over the trivial matters I will likely be listening to for hours.”

“Of course, your Grace. I won’t let her out of my sight.” Daenerys turned to look at them before reaching the door. Missandei smiled sadly. “I know you don’t want to leave her, your Grace, but you can spend as much time as you want with her later.” Dany nodded and reluctantly left the room, wanting to be done with her duties as soon as possible. 

A few hours later and a few issues of stolen goats resolved, Dany returned to her chambers exhausted from her day. Tyrion had noticed her fatigue, and given his blessing for her to retire early, thanking her for the effort she had made. “Missandei?”

“You’ve finished early, your Grace.” She commented, looking up from her seat on the edge of the bed.

“Tyrion let me go. I could barely focus anyway, not with this one waiting for me.” She carefully took Rhaella from her advisor’s hands. “How has she been?”

“Quiet as a mouse, your Grace. She has been asleep for the most part.”

“She’s beautiful isn't she?”

“Yes, she is. She’s perfect. Let me just undo your braids and I’ll leave you for the evening, your Grace. You look exhausted.”

Dany nodded. “Thank you, Missandei.” She took the seat at her vanity, Rhaella still resting on her lap.

Missandei began to unravel the intricate braids that she had constructed that morning, as was their nightly routine. Her friend hadn't lied, Dany did look exhausted. Her eyes were red rimmed, probably due to a mixture of fatigue and tears, which unusually she had had a difficult time suppressing as of late. 

Missandei chuckled to herself quietly, causing Dany to divert her attention from the napping baby in her lap to the mirror, and to her friend’s happy reflection. Dany smiled. “What is it?”

“Nothing much, your Grace. Just that in a few years, I might be doing this for Rhaella as well.”

“If I’m not busy, I would love to do it myself. I’d never be as good as you, mind, but I’d do my best. My mother wasn't there to do it for me, but I want to be there for her.”

“Well thank you for that, your Grace though I’m sure it wouldn't take long for you to pick up.” Missandei loosened the last few knots. “There we go, your Grace, all done. Your bed awaits the both of you.” She joked.

Dany smiled at Rhaella. “That it does. I will see you in the morning, Missandei, thank you.” Missandei bowed with a smile and left the room.

“Sleep time, my sweet.” She said as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. “We're going to sleep together in Mama’s bed. I have spent far less time with you than I wanted to today.”

JON

They had boarded Davos’ boat weeks ago in White Harbor, expecting to arrive in Meereen within the fortnight. Not even the old knights decades of experience on the seas could have prepared them for the weather they had faced on the journey. Storms had been a frequent occurence, perhaps it was just another effect of the impending Winter, or perhaps it had just been pure bad luck.

Either way it had essentially doubled the length of their journey. Jon, Davos, Sansa and Ghost had spent the better part of a month at sea in Davos’ well used yet remarkably resilient boat, save for the occasional time where the weather had been impossible to contend with, and they had decided to dock in a nearby harbour, wherever they were, and sleep on dry land as the storms raged on. The closer they had got to Meereen, the better they had fared on the seas. The lands to the East were completely oblivious to the goings on in the North of Westeros, the weather unchanged, as typically beautiful as ever.

They had sailed close to the coast, and in the process had seen many of the Essosi cities from a distance. Sansa had been awestruck each and every time, having not had the privilege to see anything like it before. Jon hadn't been particularly interested in them, being solely focused on getting to Meereen in one piece and as quickly as possible. Besides, to him, every place in Essos was the same, they were all too hot, and had far too many people for his liking. If it weren't for Dany, he was sure he wouldn't set place on this continent ever again.

It was only when they arrived in the familiar waters of Slavers Bay that Jon realised he had no actual idea how he was going to explain this. He also had no idea how Dany would possibly react. How could she? The situation defied all logic, and if she was anything, she was logical. Also, what if she had found someone else, someone new to give her the comfort that he could not provide?People react to loss in different ways, what if she had decided the best way to move on was to find another to love. Deep down, he knew that Dany would do no such thing, but that did not stop him from tormenting himself with the thoughts of it. He tried to imagine how she would respond to seeing him. Death was meant to be permanent. After what she had experienced in her life, what she told him of her time of Qaarth, she would probably think it to be a cruel trick, a play on her emotions and he wouldn't blame her for doing so, for he would do the same thing.

The impact of Davos’ hand landing on his shoulder disturbed him from his daydreaming. “We’re here, lad.”

Jon jumped from his seat, sparing a sad smile for Ghost, who had been feeling the effects of the Essosi climate for quite some time shown by his incessant panting in the last few days. On reflection, it may not have been the greatest idea to bring Ghost, the direwolf who belongs north of the Wall, to Meereen, but he couldn't leave him at Castle Black, with people who would have no problem putting an end to him.

He knelt and stroked Ghost’s head comfortingly. “We’ll be inside soon and out of the sun, you’ll cool down boy. C’mon.”

They walked in single file when they disembarked the boat, Ghost at the back, his protective instincts telling him to do so. Unsurprisingly, the people gasped when they saw him, and moved to avoid the Direwolf. Davos nudged Jon’s elbow. “At least we’ll not have to fight our way through crowds of people.” He remarked with a smile. 

“This place is amazing.” Sansa said, marvelling at her surroundings.

“Aye, I suppose it’s a pleasant change from Castle Black.”

Sansa hummed in agreement. “What’s that?”

Jon looked to the familiar place she was questioning. “That is the Great pit of Daznak, if I remember rightly. It’s where the Great Games are held, where people fight for entertainment.”

“Slaves?”

“Aye, in the past. But now, there are no slaves in Meereen, the Queen abolished the practice.” Jon explained proudly.

“She sounds like quite a woman, to end something that has been a part of this place’s culture for hundreds of years.”

“Did Jon not tell you that he had to fight there, my Lady?” Davos interjected.

Sansa looked disapprovingly at her brother. “No, he did not.”

Jon shrugged. “It seemed like a minor detail in a far bigger story.”

“Personally, I would consider being forced to fight to the death against your will is quite a big thing to just forget about.”

“I suppose I was just tired of revisiting the shit that has happened in my life, I’d rather focus on the good.” Jon admitted.

Sansa smiled softly. “No one can blame you for that, I do the same.”

They walked the small distance from the port to the Great Pyramid, constantly being eyed by the people around them with suspicion or perhaps just curiosity, Jon couldn't figure out which. There were far more Unsullied patrolling the streets than there had been on his first visit, Dany had mentioned to him in one of her letters that the Sons of the Harpy had grown bolder in recent times which was probably the reason for this increase. 

As they approached the entrance to the Great Pyramid, they were halted by several unsullied. They spoke in Valyrian, of which Jon knew very little but from their tone of voice he assumed that they were not allowed to pass. “Lord Tyrion.” Jon spoke simply, as the only thing they would understand from him would be a name. One of the Unsullied turned and entered the keep, hopefully in search of the Queen’s hand.

“Lord Tyrion is here?” Sansa asked.

“Aye, he serves as the Queen’s hand. Sorry, it completely slipped my mind that you knew him.”

Sansa chuckled. “I didn't just know him, I was married to him.”

Jon glared at his sister. “What? When?”

“After Joffrey was betrothed to Margaery Tyrell. The Lannister’s didn't want to throw away the key to the North, in their words, so they gave me to Tyrion instead.”

“Why didn't he tell me this?

“Perhaps it was just a minor detail in a far bigger story.” She replied sarcastically, repeating his words.

Several minutes later, the Unsullied returned, this time with Tyrion following. He eyed Jon suspiciously when he caught sight of him. “The dead man walking.” He stated simply.

“As you can see, Lord Tyrion, I am very much alive.”

“We received word otherwise.”

Jon nodded. “I know, I can explain everything. Well, perhaps not, but I can try.”

“Oh it’s not me you’ll have to explain it to. Though I am curious.”

“As always.” Sansa interjected from behind Jon.

“Lady Sansa?”

“It is me, Lord Tyrion.” She said, smiling as she approached.

Tyrion smiled in return. “Well isn't this a happy reunion.” He joked. “I bet you’re just elated to see me, Sansa.” He said sarcastically.

“Actually, I am Lord Tyrion. It is nice to see a friendly face. They have been few and hard to come by as of late.” She replied. 

He smiled softly, somewhat surprised at her admission. “Alright then, come along. The sooner we get you three and that animal of yours out of the sun the better. The poor thing is practically melting.”

Jon, Davos, Sansa and Ghost followed Tyrion through the airy halls of the Great Pyramid and proceeded to climb the many flights of stairs towards the summit. “How-How is Daenerys, my Lord?” Jon asked, stuttering as the nerves got the better of him.

“She is well, mostly. She is a fierce woman, she was never going to let the death of a lover completely capsize her life. Though one can tell that she remains burdened by it, but she puts that aside and continues to do her duty, as always.” Tyrion explained.

“I am glad to hear it.”

“There is something else you should know, Jon, but it is not my place to tell.”

Jon looked to Tyrion confusedly, but soon moved on. “I need to know, Tyrion, is there someone else?”

Tyrion chuckled. “Another man? I think you already know the answer to that, Snow. No, there is no other man. Many have tried, and all have been rejected emphatically. I even suggested a political marriage, to one of the Meereenese lords, which she also refused. As feistily as ever.”

Jon allowed himself a small smile. “How do you think she’ll react? To me?”

“Hard to tell. If her Grace is anything she is unpredictable. I wouldn’t expect her to run straight into your arms, she is a cautious woman. But then again, what do I know about love?” He answered sadly. Jon nodded in reply. “I think the Queen has finished with petitioners for the day, she will be in her chambers most likely.”

After what felt like an eternity of climbing endless flights of steps, they finally reached the throne room. “I think it would be best if you spoke to the Queen alone, Jon. I will provide rooms for the Lady Sansa and Ser Davos and food and water for your wolf while you do so.”

“Thank you, Tyrion. I will see you all later. Take care of Ghost will you?”

“Of course we will. Now go, I assume you remember your way to the Queen’s chambers…?” Tyrion joked, coaxing a small laugh from everyone.

Jon turned and began to follow the route which he remembered like the back of his hand. Turn left when you get to the throne, turn right, then follow the long corridor to her chambers. It was a route he had taken many times throughout his first stay in Meereen. 

He turned right and moved nervously down the corridor. A figure appeared at the end, when he saw the eloquently braided silver hair reflecting the torchlight from the wall sconces, he thought he was dreaming. His slow movement came to a complete halt, as did hers, as they looked at one another from afar. He took a deep breath. “Dany?” He spoke shyly, he wondered if it had been loud enough for her to hear. “Jon?” She replied, with that sweet, comforting voice that had haunted his days and nights ever since he first heard it. 

“Jon!” She exclaimed, louder, with far more urgency. She started to pace down the hall towards him. “Dany!” He shouted desperately, moving towards her to close the distance between them. 

DANY

She smiled as she watched Rhaella sleep peacefully in the beautiful crib which she had had carved for her daughter. She was almost a month old now, and had finally started to settle and be able to sleep comfortingly. It had been a welcome improvement, as Dany had been kept up for the majority of every night since she had been born. She would have done it every night for the rest of her life if she had to, but she’s rather be able to rest, so she would be able to stay awake throughout the petitions of the following day.

Satisfied that Rhaella was comfortable, she ventured out of the room, needing to speak with Tyrion about what she had missed when she had been putting the princess to bed. Given the fact that were no windows in the corridor for the sunlight to pass through, the hall was mostly in darkness, save for the torches lit on the wall. 

Her heart started to race when she spotted someone approaching her. The figure was a man undoubtedly from his build, and he stopped when he noticed her. The lack of light did her no favours, only being able to see the outline of his body. Perhaps it was Daario? She thought to herself, he had been making unwanted visits to her chambers, claiming to have important news, just to see her. “Dany?”

The voice was quiet and unsure, but she immediately recognised it. It was the deep, Northern accent that she hadn't heard in so long, and would never hear again. But she had heard it, was her mind playing tricks on her? “Jon?” She answered, almost scared to ask, if it wasn't him, her heart would break once more. “Jon!” She shouted, suddenly hopeful, her legs carried her down the corridor, faster than she thought they could ever move. “Dany!” He shouted in return, his movement matching her own.

They were only a matter of feet apart when she saw him, the face that she dreamed she would wake up next to every night, only to be sorely disappointed when she woke. His beard was longer, unkept, and his hair was tied back instead of loose, but it was him, there was no doubt about that. It was too good to be true, she told herself, like the visions she had experienced in the House of the Undying, which had proved to be false, she was sure this would too.

She was not in control of her body when she leapt into his arms and pressed her lips onto his. He wrapped his hands around her thighs, holding her in his arm and returned her kiss. They pulled back, each of their foreheads resting against the other’s. “Are you a dream?” He spoke softly.

“No, I’m not a dream. I would ask you the same.” She replied, relishing the comfort of his embrace.

“I’m not a dream, I’m here with you.” He placed her back on the ground carefully.

“Then tell m-tell me why I received a raven informing me that the man I love had died, yet here he stands in front of me, very much alive. That lie, it…” Dany allowed herself a second to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to burst out.”It broke my heart. You were the first person that ever made me feel like I wasn't alone, and then you left me. I don’t blame you for leaving, you had to do your duty but what is worse, is that you lied to me.” At this point her tears began to escape down her cheeks and she began to slam her small hands against his chest repeatedly. “How could you lie to me?” She screamed as she hit him, she didn't want to hurt him, but she was angry, angry for what his lie did to her.

Jon did nothing, allowing her to vent her anger. After a few moments, he tangled his calloused hands in her soft hair and pulled her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair as he shushed her tears. “No Dany, I would never lie to you. That letter told the truth, I swear. I was dead, murdered by my own men, but not anymore. A red priestess resurrected me, brought me back.” He whispered in her ear. “I know it’s hard to believe, but please, I beg you, you have to trust me. I am the same man you fell in love with.”

Dany withdrew from his embrace, lifting her head and shaking it at him in disbelief. “This is all a trick…and I’ve fallen for it again. I’m just the same stupid little girl I was in Qarth.”

“Please, Dany…I’m-I’m not a trick. Please don’t do this. I understand why you would, but please.” He begged.

Dany continued to shake her head, the tears still fresh on her cheeks, she started to move backwards, away from him. Jon began to hastily loosen the laces of his jerkin, his hands shook violently as he did so. He pulled off his shirt, and removed one of the torches from the wall, he held it between them. She gasped when she saw the angry marks littered across his torso, one of them was directly above his heart, and no doubt a fatal wound. She walked towards him, running her hands over the scars when she reached him. They weren't even scars, it was as if they were still fresh wounds. She raised her head to meet his eyes, which told her the truth more than any words he could ever say.

“You don’t understand the way I feel for you, Dany, if you think that I would tell such a lie. I would die for you, I would kill for you, I would lay the world at your feet, Dany, but I have nothing to give you. Only myself, all of myself.” The only sounds coming from her were those of her shaky breaths. “When I was stabbed, Dany, I didn't think about my family or my experiences, I only thought about how I would never live one single day, when it would just be the me and you, with nothing coming between us. When my vision went black, I clung to the picture of your face, and I didn't let go of it, that was my peace. I wasn't afraid to die, I was afraid that I would never see you again. That is the truth, Dany, and if you can’t believe that, maybe things are different to what they once were.”

She had never heard him speak like that, with such conviction and passion. She continued to stare at him, captivated. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. “When did all this happen?” She asked, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

“It seems like an age, probably about a month ago now.”

“And you couldn't write to me? To tell me you weren't dead?” She questioned, almost demanded.

“I did, it was the first thing I did when I came back. I swear. You didn't get it?”

“No! Obviously not!” She screamed at him.

“You don’t believe me?”

“Well, I didn't receive a letter.”

“Letters get lost all the time, Dany.”

“This is the first time, quite a coincidence, wouldn't you say?”

Jon face tensed. “So you trust the people who deliver your letters, more than you trust me?”

She looked to the floor. Deep down, she believed him, she trusted him, but she had been betrayed far too many times to just accept his words as fact, despite who he was to her. She looked up to him, tears forming once more. “I-I don’t what to believe or who to trust anymore, Jon.” She said, before dropping her head once again.

She felt his strong hand on her face, tilting her head to look at him. He smiled at her. “You do, Dany. It’s me, it always has been, and it always will be. Don’t deny me, please.”

She considered his words for a moment. A small smile graced her face. “I have always had a hard time doing that.”

He smiled in return and stepped towards her, each of his hands framing the sides of her face, she naturally leaned into his touch. “Give me a chance, Dany, us a chance to rebuild what we had. I am here to stay, if you’ll allow me. Castle Black is no longer my home, you are.”

Dany nodded. “And you are mine, I knew it all along.”

“Can we go back to our kiss? There is nothing I would like to do more.”

She didn't answer him with words. She stretched her body and met his lips with hers. “You don’t understand how much I missed you, Jon. I didn't even understand myself. I felt empty. I don’t know what I would have done without Rha-“ She cut herself off, not because she wanted to hide it from him, but because she didn't whether this was the right way for him to find out.

“Without what, Dany?” He asked, pushing the hair behind her ears.

“Jon, I need to tell you something…and it scares me, because I don't know how you'll react.”

“Dany, just tell me. Like you did for me, I’ll listen to you, no matter what it is. Can it be any more crazy than me even just being here now?”

“You…we have a daughter.”

This was exactly what she had worried about. He couldn't hold eye contact with her anymore, he just looked to the floor, she allowed him a moment to think.

“Jon? Jon? Jon! Look at me, say something…anything, please.”

He raised his head to meet her eyes. “You never told me.”

“Believe me, I wanted to, I just couldn’t. After everything you told me about not wanting to bring another bastard into the world. You would have never forgiven yourself for breaking your vows.”

“I had a right to know.”

“You’re right, you did. And when I saw you at Hardhome, I wanted to tell you so badly, but I couldn't do it to you. You were in a life or death situation, it was the last thing you needed to hear.”

Jon nodded. “Can…can I see her?”

Dany smiled. “I would want nothing more than you to see her, Jon. She is in my chambers, asleep.”

The two of them slowly walked to the door, Dany took her time to open it, so that she didn't wake Rhaella. She led him to the crib beside her bed, where their daughter slept.

Dany picked her up and placed her in Jon’s awaiting arms. “I’ve never felt so nervous in my life, Dany. I don’t know what I'm doing.” He was almost shaking as he held her.

“Neither did I, at first. You’ll learn, you’ll be the best father a daughter could wish for, I know it.”

“What is her name, Dany?”

“Rhaella, after my mother. I…I hope you don't mind.”

Jon smiled at the princess in his arms. “Of course I don’t mind, it’s a beautiful name. For a beautiful girl.”

Jon took a seat on the edge of the bed, while Dany sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “She’s about a month old, she had trouble sleeping at first, but she's sleeps perfectly now.”

“Just like her Mother, does she snore as well?” He said with a wink.

Dany shoved him playfully. “I do not snore!” Both of them laughed, it was strange that despite the amount of tension between them only several minutes before, it seemed like they had never been apart.

“I’ve noticed she has your hair.” Jon commented. 

“Yes, she does. But she has your eyes.”

She couldn't say how long they spent just sitting there, admiring this child that whatever Gods existed had blessed them with. Everything felt so natural. He was everything she had hoped he'd be to her daughter, she could tell that immediately.

Rhaella’s sudden cries disturbed their peace. Jon rocked her gently on his lap, all the while speaking to her softly, trying to comfort her. Dany couldn't stop smiling at the sight. “Am I doing alright, Dany?”

“You’re doing perfect, just as I knew you would.”

“C’mon darlin’, shhhhh.”

“Will you take her please, Dany?”

She nodded. “Come to mama, my sweet. That’s it.” 

It seemed Rhaella preferred to be in her mother's arms, as she almost immediately stopped crying. Jon laughed, “Is there anything you’re not good at?”

She chuckled. “She only stopped crying when you gave her to me because I am the source of her dinner. She’s so grumpy without it, reminds me of someone else I know.”

“Honestly, I never thought a child would make me so happy. I was always worried, but I know that she will never be mistreated, and will always be loved. That makes me the happiest man alive.”

“It makes me the happiest woman alive to see you with our daughter in your arms, it is something I thought impossible.”

“This has been the best day of my life, Dany, and as much as I don't want it to end, I’ve been sailing for a month, and I’m exhausted.”

“Then sleep, I will still be here when you wake, we will still be here.” She said, glancing at the baby suckling at her breast.

He approached and kissed both her and the baby on the top of the head. “Night, both of my girls.” He turned to the door.

“And just where do you think you’re going, Jon Snow?” She teased.

He turned to face her, startled, like a boy caught stealing dessert from the pantry. “Seven hells, Dany, you’re terrifying. Is that how everyone else feels around you?”

She shrugged. “Perhaps, but you didn't answer my question.”

“I’m going to bed.”

She nodded to her right. “The bed is right here. If you think you and I are done for the night, you’re very much mistaken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a lot out of me. While it may not seem much to other writers, this is just over 6k words which is by far the longest thing i've ever written. I really hope I did the baby and the reunion justice. Let me know what you think. As usual, apologies for any grammatical errors. Comments/kudos appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will probably be out soon.


End file.
